


L’ elisir d’amor (虫铁AU）

by EstelleLeonard, florazure (EstelleLeonard)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-04-04
Packaged: 2021-04-11 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 106,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/florazure
Summary: Attention：这是虫铁的大侦探福尔摩斯AU，没有（没有！！）福华福情节，故事主要基于小说原著。但，作者推理很差，请勿期待什么推理情节，铺开缓慢，挖坑预警。最近闭关结束，但依旧不知道为啥一直在卡文，焦头烂额后冒出的新想法都变成了AU……于是决定慢慢写，会逐渐放出一些能见人的半成品。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

1）That Christmas

伦敦的冬天来得比大陆更早。

寒潮由北部海域急速推进，很快侵蚀了大部分国境，直击南部的心脏地区。黑夜降临得比夏季早得多，在艳阳天里颇受欢迎的海滨小城都已经成了刺骨海风的聚集地，用完下午茶后，几乎就是煤气灯亮起的时间。

Peter在门廊附近就听到了楼上似乎有些烦躁的小提琴声。早些时候，帕丁顿的火车发生了小范围延误，Peter比原定时间晚一些到达目的地，深冬时节，街上的马车不太多，他一路从火车站跑回了贝克街。

“抱歉，先生，布莱顿那趟火车延误了。”推开门的时候小提琴声戛然而止，屋内七七八八的对着好多实验器皿和文件，活像地震现场，深棕乱发的男子放下手里的小提琴，健步冲到少年面前，伸手向他要东西。

“怎么样？找到了吗？”

“是的先生，”Peter赶紧在对方不耐烦的手势下掏出了口袋里的证明文件，“凶手和被害人确实曾经在美国结婚，如您预料的那样，旅馆的佣人偷窃了自家住客的行李，那张证明文件就夹在旧书当中。”

“很好，这样我们就能证明那位继承人的作案动机！”对方棕色的眼睛在壁炉的火焰映衬下闪闪发光，他高兴地将那张纸折好放进口袋里，随手揉了一下少年还沾着一些寒风的卷发，指了指远处烧杯里冒着白烟的液体，“你想来点热牛奶吗？一会儿我们得去西区歌剧院把证据交给Fury探长，我们这位浪漫的嫌疑人曾在皮卡迪利的珠宝行购买了一枚戒指，今晚又邀请一位身份高贵的女士去剧院看戏，烂俗的剧本不是吗？”

“多尼采蒂？”Peter解开围巾，将大衣挂到衣架上。他的鼻子和脸颊冻得发红，“那个剧院在河对岸，我们得早点出发。”

“比起皇家剧院的唐璜，花园剧院上演的爱之甘醇似乎更适合求婚,虽然今天的情况更接近于骗婚。“对方再次指了指快要沸腾的牛奶。

“我不想喝热牛奶。”Peter伸手拿白兰地的动作被琴弓阻止。

“你还……”

“我不小了，先生，夏天的时候我就已经满21了。”Peter不情不愿地收回手，拿起钳子把滚烫的烧杯挪开，防止牛奶沸腾漫溢到桌上，“而且我12岁那年就喝过了，还是您给的。”

“那是特殊情况，否则你就冻死在桥下了。另外，既然你已经到了投票的年纪，就该找个正经的工作，搬去别的地方住。”

“如果您保证好好收拾房间、不做危险的实验，也不破坏赫德森夫人新帖的墙纸。”少年显然已经对这个话题熟能生巧，毫不费力地回击着。说到底，Peter会住在贝克街的这栋公寓里，也并不是因为他仗着自己年纪小死皮赖脸，如果真是这样的话，12岁那年他就该厚着脸皮搬进来了。

Peter和侦探先生认识在某年冬季的一个桥洞下面，当时便装成流浪汉的侦探正在灰头土脸地啃面包、喝着酒，而被污蔑打碎了雇主家高级瓷器的小侍从Peter Parker也正巧为了躲避警察的追赶钻到了同一个地点。

这就是他们狼狈的初遇，平安夜的伦敦桥底——黑暗、肮脏、却并没有那么寒冷，对于大多数孩子来说，圣诞节的奇迹是第二天清晨出现在床头的礼物，而对于Peter来讲，不怎么挡风的大衣、干涩坚硬的面包和太过辛辣的烈酒就是最好的奇迹。

英国最优秀的侦探有许多化名，以至于他的真名反而成了一个无法证实的都市传说，很长时间以来，Peter一直都认为那天在桥洞下遇到的人是某个赌输了钱而被债主追踪的流浪汉,尽管这个流浪汉在听完他叙述后瞬间便指出了打碎花瓶的真凶。直到某一天，他的朋友向他介绍了一个报酬丰厚的跑腿活计，他才知道那个形迹可疑却又异常聪明的人其实就是伦敦城里赫赫有名的咨询侦探。

“我还以为这次得找上好半天。”对方略带意外地接过少年手里被挖空了几个洞的报纸，棕色的眼睛里闪着愉快的光芒，Peter一瞬间就想起了平安夜桥洞中温柔的烛火， “你是怎么做到的？”

“额……我、我认出恐吓信上贴的是泰晤士报的字体，而城里定这份报纸的酒店都集中在高级区，所、所以我先找了那里的垃圾桶。”

“令人印象深刻，Parker先生。”对方往Peter手里塞了额外的硬币，虽然已经过去几年，少年的个子早就窜高了不少，脸上的孩子气也褪掉了一半，但“流浪汉”先生显然还认得这个共度寒冷夜晚的男孩，反倒是Peter这边被西装革履下焕然一新的身影惊艳到说不出话来。从此之后，类似的跑腿就不再由其他人接手。而Peter也对这位传说中侦探的工作和生活开始感兴趣起来。

“Parker，你又在看海滨杂志？”

“抱歉，我吵到你了？”

“没有，还是华生医生的连载吗？”在不识字的伙伴们中间，曾经家境还算不错的PeterParker算是个不大不小的异类。父母去世前，他还上过几年学，可惜后来家庭变故后，他便只好随着死了丈夫的姨妈生活。为了补贴家用，没过多久，Peter就放弃了学业，靠着同乡的介绍，来到伦敦给富人家打工。只不过，少年常常在下工之后就着煤油灯的光线翻看被主人家丢弃的杂志报纸已经不是什么秘密，“有时候我真怀疑这些案子到底是不是真的，也太神了一点。”

“当然是真的，福尔摩斯先生是个非常有智慧的人！”

“吵死了……”还没等小迷弟夸上几句，其他睡梦中的伙伴就提出了抗议，Peter只好耸耸肩，溜到门外去接着读完那些冒险故事，如果医生恰好写到了有他参与的案件——虽然只是一笔带过，比如“贝克街的小助手为福尔摩斯拍了一个电报”——他就会兴冲冲把这一页剪下来，贴在自己的简报本里。

侦探先生的官方搭档一直是那位衷心耿耿勇敢无畏的军医，他们一起探案、一起围剿逃犯、一起接手那些光怪陆离的案件。当然，也一起去听最卖座的歌剧，一起去画廊、甚至土耳其浴室。医生的笔触事无巨细，他很快就掌握了这个出手大方的侦探的兴趣爱好，包括小提琴、包括喜爱的曲目、以及对医生情感生活时不时的嗤之以鼻。

“这儿有个函授课程，你想牺牲一点睡眠时间学一学吗？”某天在完成了搜寻委托人靴子的任务后，Peter收获了一张传单。

“可是……学费太贵了……”他摇摇头。自己的这点工钱还要寄回去给姨妈，勉强果腹已经不易，更别提什么函授课程。

“这门函授课的教授欠我个人情，我替他找回了宝石，但没有收钱，所以我介绍的人可以免费。”

“您说的是上月的蓝宝石奇案？！”

“噢，看来你是华生的忠实读者。”对面的人笑得非常灿烂，Peter不由自主地捏紧了手里的软帽。

“非常，先生。”他没有贸然说自己其实是侦探的粉丝，“每一期海滨杂志的连载我都有看，如果您不介意，“他向前走了一步，”我希望能帮您破获更多的案件、维护正义。”

“噢，千万别这么严肃，我可不是为了什么伸张正义。”那双深色的眼睛眨了眨，“这只是我的兴趣罢了，不感兴趣的案子我是不会接的，Parker先生。”他把传单塞进少年的手里，“那就这么说定了，我会擅自替你报名。”

Peter起初并没有意识到这个课程让他有机会进一步接触到侦探未见于杂志的生活，也没有意识到，他会在若干年后，发现一些其他的秘密。


	2. 五个半克朗和一个吻

“欢迎你，我最喜欢的小伙子，你比楼上那个只会打坏墙壁的家伙好多了。”赫德森太太开门时，楼上传来几声枪响。  
“有案子？“  
“没案子。”  
“怪不得……”Peter在心里记下了一笔：如果碰上了难解的谜题，首选通常是拉小提琴，“音乐有助于整理思路”，但如果某人的大脑处于极度无聊的状态中——比如，没有案子——在墙上打洞似乎才能排解郁闷。  
自从几年前Peter开始了他的函授课程，就经常去221B报到，主要是为了完成学业，雇主家佣人住的地下室灯光昏暗，而贝克街的条件显然更适合阅读。侦探和医生经常为了案件外出，留守的学生成了委托邮件和电报的接收人，华生医生也很乐意让他帮忙做一些原稿的检查，顺便还能替赫德森太太整理房间。  
“啊Peter，你来得正好，我正要去接Mary，周末我得去见一下她的父母。”医生提着一个出远门用的旅行箱，欢迎Peter的到访。Peter对这个名字有印象，玛丽·摩斯坦小姐，医生的未婚妻。这段时间，忠实的搭档华生医生忙着准备自己婚礼和蜜月的事，索性福尔摩斯这边也没看上什么案子，虽然委托人依旧络绎不绝，但侦探似乎一直都在推脱。  
Peter并非那种心思敏锐的人，但经过几年接触，他其实隐约怀疑过福尔摩斯先生对那位忠诚的医生有一些超乎寻常的情谊。最开始他只是留意到那些连载故事的字里行间，医生或许是出于不满而特意保留的侦探对他感情生活的无情吐槽，在旁人看来那只是一些好友之间无所芥蒂的玩笑，但如果见到过每次医生带着Mary来221B拜访时侦探的眼神，或许并不会无动于衷，也不会觉得这个对理智的另一面一直不屑一顾的人只是个冷血的推理机器。不过，要说决定性的证据，还是来自某个不小心看书睡着的晚上，Peter中途醒来，发现晚归的侦探正背着他，在烛火的微光中亲吻华生医生外出约会前留下的字条。   
Peter不是没有听说过部分人会有这样的癖好，事实上，虽然维多利亚女王统治下的帝国将其列为一种罪行，但在上流阶级的地下社交网中，这也算是一个公开的风潮，Peter曾亲耳听其他伙伴谈论过雇主社交圈里那些文人墨客的花边新闻，其中最有名的，莫过于那位因此被判入狱的诗人。  
与深信理智的侦探相反，诗人是一个为了情感可以不顾一切的性情中人，但即使这样，坚定不移的相信也只换来了背叛和铁窗的结局。有时候Peter倒觉得医生的描述非常准确，福尔摩斯先生就像是一个全副武装的士兵，逻辑与思考就是他保护自己内心的铠甲。  
“医生！”Peter叫住了准备离开去接未婚妻的男子，对方回过头认真地等他的下半句，这反而让Peter拘束起来，“啊，抱歉，您，您一定要和摩斯坦小姐结婚吗？”  
“怎么了你？”医生看着紧张的少年笑了笑，“我爱Mary，当然要和她结婚。”  
“可是……案子怎么办？”  
他怎么办？  
如果神平等待人，那为何同样是爱，有的就能圆满善终，有的却要被打成罪人呢？  
“连载的事情我很抱歉，“医生当然知道Peter是海滨杂志的忠实读者，以为他只是担心今后没有故事看，”Mary希望我结婚后开个诊所，时间固定一些，好照顾家里，所以今后连载或许会取消。”他看着Peter一脸认真甚至带点欲哭无泪的眼神，只好好声好气地安慰，“但我保证有空的时候还会过来帮忙，或许还会继续写写故事。”说到这儿，医生忽然眼前一亮，“你也可以写啊，小伙子，不如我把专栏转给你？其实海滨的主编听说我要停载还挺苦恼的。”  
“不不，先生，我不行！”Peter万万没想到事情会是这么个走向，“我不知道怎么写！”  
“很简单，就跟写日记一样，把你想说的话落到纸面上就行了。”  
“我不行！”  
“你可是为数不多得到过他夸奖的人，你得自信点儿。”医生拍了拍Peter的肩膀。但Peter完全不记得听到过什么赞美之词。  
“噢，他可不怎么喜欢当面夸人，不过有机会你可以看看他给函授课教授写的推荐信。“  
“推荐信？“  
医生宽容地笑着，一脸知情人的样子： “你以为光靠你的那些学历记录教授就会收你吗？不过幸好他没看错人，你的表现一直都让教授很满意。”  
被这么一说，Peter已经全然忘记了自己当初叫住医生是为了什么。但侦探不知是从哪里读出了刚才那番对话的内容，，一票将少年未出口的话堵了回去：“拿到毕业证之前你不许接手华生的工作。”   
随着婚期临近，医生在贝克街的时间越来越少，而大侦探似乎很快调整过来，恢复到当年单打独斗的状态中，除了常规委托之外，Peter并没有被允许参与更多的探案过程，在他提交毕业论述的关键阶段，贝克街那边也非常识趣的没有任何打扰，但就在少年寄出了稿件的当天晚上，同伴却给了他一张来自221B的电报，发信人是房东赫德森太太。  
“噢我的天！！还好你来了Peter！！“房东女士双眼噙着泪水，脸色惨白，双手发颤。  
“赫德森夫人！”Peter赶紧上前扶住满脸惊恐的女士，“怎么回事？！”  
“他病得很重，我不知道该怎么办，华生医生还在比利时……”受惊的房东一边叙述一边落泪，“他不让我叫其他医生来，已经三天了，我实在没办法了，我觉得他要死了……”  
Peter上楼的时候连小腿都是飘的，原本充斥着各种实验气体的空间已经变成了一个昏暗的病房，多日不见，病床上的侦探看上去灰暗、干瘪，脸色薄得像一张纸片、呼吸微弱、眼睛里布满血丝。”  
“先生。”那个无所不能的战士现在奄奄一息，少年从肺部憋出一声轻喊，向对方冲过去，但立刻被喝止了。  
“别动，Parker先生，就在那儿，这是传染病。”病人的声音听上去马上就要没气了，Peter内心焦急，却不敢违抗指令，只能站在原地规劝：“您必须马上去看医生！”  
“啊，热带的病症伦敦这些庸医看不好。”他的声音颤颤巍巍，但仍带着一股毋庸置疑的语气，“东区的水手们去很多地方，当然会有危险，打巴里奴热病，你一定没听说过，全伦敦都没有人听说过，但却是印尼的常见病。不过这个不是，他没去过印尼，很有可能是北非或者科西嘉岛带来的疾病。”  
“不管是哪一种！”Peter被不停的叨念搞得有些不耐烦，“都得先找医生来看诊！”  
“你口袋里有多少钱？！”对方突然开始关心起Peter的经济状况。  
“五个半克朗。”Peter一脸莫名，老实交代。  
“怪不得你看上去站不直，凑满六个你就能保持平衡啦！”这段毫无逻辑的对话显示出侦探严密的大脑已经被病痛折磨得不成样子，Peter再也没法留在原地了。  
“别动，Parker先生！”对方看出了Peter前移的步伐，企图再次使用长者的威严逼停他，但语言上的压制已经对快要成年的男孩不管用了，“好啦，Kid，别往前走！我已经告诉过你……”  
逐渐不怎么强硬的警告在男孩手掌敷上额头的时候戛然而止。掌心传来的温度就像烈日下的沙漠那样焦灼，被子下的躯干似乎在隐隐发抖，Peter内心涌起一阵真实的恐惧。  
福尔摩斯先生并不是个特别谦虚的人，有时候就连医生常常也因为他的固执己见而生气，少年当然很清楚这种时候企图讲道理是没用的。  
“既然您不在乎自己的安危，那么，”他低下头轻轻碰了一下那张喋喋不休的嘴唇，尽可能轻柔地问道，担心发烧时候再小的声音都可能引起欲裂的头疼，“如果我也可能被传染的话，您愿意请医生来看看吗？”  
对方显然没料到Peter会出这么一招，一下子没有回话，这算是Peter这几年为数不多的让全英第一侦探哑口无言的战绩。  
“……看上去你还没得病脑子就坏了。”侦探似乎冷静了一点，却依然不失时机地加以嘲讽，他的声音听上去不再那么专横不讲理，只留下一点虚弱的气音，“别再靠这么近，这确实很危险……”  
“您曾对医生说过，即使危险也要来，您觉得我缺乏同样的勇气吗？“这个亲吻虽然显得过分亲昵了一些，但如果看作是一种安慰性质的动作，似乎也不算太过唐突？Peter默默催眠自己，他的心跳因为那温度和触感有些加速，但现在可不是胡思乱想的时候。  
“这样吧……我恰好知道传染病学家基连博士这两天在伦敦，你去市内的旅店找他。”  
“我现在就去。”


	3. 医生的怀表

找到基连博士的时候对方一脸诧异——少年严严实实地裹着围巾和手套，活像个东欧来的杀手。他这么做，一方面是因为伦敦的天气实在寒冷，一方面是担心自己成了传染源。  
“天哪，真是太不幸了！”基连博士听到侦探病重的消息很是震惊，虽然Peter总觉得他震惊的语气里似乎还透着一点幸灾乐祸的意思，但他并没有多想。  
“他看上去快要死了，医生，他说只有您才能治好这病。”他尽可能描述着方才病床上奄奄一息的样子和对指定医生的执著。  
“没有怀疑过可能是在哪里感染的？”  
“他自称去过东区，”Peter想起了那些无法辨认真假的胡话，“他怀疑是水手们带来了北非或者科西嘉那里的病。”  
“哦，那么情况还不算太糟，”听到Peter的话，基连博士一脸轻松，“他病了几天啦？”  
“三天，先生。”Peter不明白如此严重的症状为什么还能被描述为“不算糟”，一般人听到医生这么说都会放下心来，但Peter此时却完全无法信任这个人的话。  
“我还有些事情要处理，一个小时候去贝克街看他。”博士站起身来，Peter欲言又止，但既然专家觉得没事，他也不好再说什么，只能重复了一遍地址，另外，他还记得临出门前侦探对自己的嘱咐：“我得回雇主家干活，福尔摩斯先生托付给您了，博士，请一定前往。”  
“当然。”  
Peter回到贝克街的时候，病人的情况似乎确实有所好转，甚至稍微恢复了健康时那股颐指气使的样子，他这才稍微放心了一些。  
“现在您可以退场了Parker先生，今天的舞台灯光只够照亮一个主角儿。”  
如果在平时，Peter绝不是对手，可惜这回情况特殊，容不得病人自己选择。  
“不行，万一还有什么事，赫德森太太一个人肯定应付不来。”他为快要熄灭的壁炉加了一些柴火，这个名为“病房”的舞台又亮堂了几分，只是侦探的脸庞依旧埋在阴影里。少年开始整理起屋里七零八落的物品——拖鞋里往往藏着一些烟丝、海泡石烟斗则被一个骷髅模型叼在嘴里、散落的纸张不是乐谱就是简报、各个季节的衣物堆在地上让行走变得困难。  
“别动衣柜！”  
行吧，不跟病人计较。Peter只好把刚捡起来的衣服放到沙发上，转身收拾桌子。  
桌上放着一些客户留下的东西：手杖、毡帽……怀表？  
实验桌上躺着一块精致的怀表，看上去非常昂贵，不是侦探经常使用的那一款。怀表的边上留着一张纸条，却是少年非常熟悉的字迹。  
“我亲爱的挚友歇洛克，这是给你的生日礼物，请一定笑纳——约翰·华生”。  
歇洛克？如果他没记错的话，医生还从来没有用过这么亲切的称呼。  
“别乱动我的东西！”还没等Peter整理好思路，他企图偷偷拿起怀表看一眼的动作就被病人迅速识破并厉声制止，貌似很担心少年一个不小心摔坏了医生送的礼物。  
Peter只好悻悻地退回去。即时在病重甚至意识一度不清晰的时候，与医生有关的事情还是能让这个任性的病人瞬间清醒，少年不知从哪里冒出一股莫名其妙的火气，正想反驳几句，楼梯上却响起了陌生的脚步声。  
“躲到床背后去！不管发生什么都别出声！更不能出来！！”侦探再次命令道，这两句命令甚至比刚才还要强硬，少年憋着没能发泄的不满乖乖钻进了床头后面那片靠墙的阴影中。房门很快被打开，基连博士的声音响了起来。  
“我亲爱的福尔摩斯！瞧瞧你病成了什么样子！”Peter没能看到基连的表情，但他发誓那声音里充满了难掩的喜悦，一股奇怪的感觉顺着地板攀上了他的后背。  
“我真不敢……相信，你愿意来，”侦探的嗓音嘶哑，似乎比刚才又难受了不少，“看来你……是个高尚的人……”  
基连发出笑声：“真没想到有一天我还能得到大名鼎鼎的伦敦名探的赞赏，是不是？”  
Peter抬头能看到火光在墙上投下的阴影，基连正弯下身子查看对方的情况，他的身影被跳动的火焰扭曲放大，活像地狱派来取人性命的死神。  
“既然你找到我，大概是猜到自己得了什么病吧？”  
“和维克多一样的症状，同样的病症，除了您，其他研究者都说这不可能……”病人发出一声痛苦的呜咽，“给我水，我的喉咙快被烧掉了！”  
“确实，皇家医学院那帮老头子们坚持这种病只会通过血液传播，”基连平心静气地点点头，但语气中却带着威胁，“所以你才来找我的吗？你觉得只有我的理论才能救你？想当初你可在瑞士对我爱理不理，如今还一口咬定维克多的死和我有关！”  
“啊对不起，我非常后悔，这些症状符合你的学说……”侦探没能得到饮用水，听上去已经没什么力气了，“维克多的死，始终无法解释，我早该明白过来……”  
这句道歉似乎对基连起了作用，博士发出了怜悯的笑声：“哦，老兄，你不必这样，真的。其实我还得感谢你，证实了我的理论，病菌也能够通过空气感染。”他拿了把椅子，坐到病人床边，“那个来找我的人说你已经病了三天……算上潜伏的一周，恐怕是熬不过今晚了。”话虽如此，博士的语调却显得越来越轻松。  
“是的，是的……我快死了……”  
“事实上，我爱莫能助，福尔摩斯。我只是来为你祈祷的，现在能救你的只有上帝。”  
按照目前的走向来看，这个基连绝不是什么善茬，但Peter还记得最后接到的指令，拼命忍住想要冲出去的冲动。  
“您这是……什么意思？”  
“你被我算计了，亲爱的侦探先生，你的病根本不是从东区那些垃圾那里染上的。”基连放肆地笑了起来，得意洋洋，“不过，你和维克多都是我的恩人，一会儿请不要介意我抽一管血，等我用这两个的病例完成那篇划时代的论文，证明科西嘉热病不只限于血液传播，就能轻松保住研究所的终身职位。”  
“什么？我不明白，我脑子不正常了……”福尔摩斯的声音犹豫起来。  
“这颗烧坏的脑子还能想起来一周前的事情吗？”博士笑盈盈地看着床上的病人，充满耐心地问道，“比如收到过什么礼物？”  
“我不记得了……”  
“再仔细想想，华生医生没有给你送什么包裹吗？”  
“给我水，我什么都不记得了！”  
“行了，我来告诉你！”博士一把揪起病人的衣领，Peter感觉到床板的震动，似乎是病人被猛地拉起后又被狠狠摔了回去，“一周前你收到了一个比利时寄来的包裹，是华生医生寄给你的，里面有一个怀表，庆祝你的生日！”  
“是的，是一个怀表，可和我的病有什么关系？”  
“你这个傻瓜，看到是华生寄来的就一点没起疑心！你打开看过了对吧！是不是打开的弹簧那里有针刺的感觉？很微小，几乎不痛，对不对？”  
“有一点，可是没有流血，”侦探的气息非常不稳，“您到底在说什么？”  
“我用了一种很细的针，足够把针尖的病毒送到微血管里，但几乎不会留下什么痕迹，”基连笑嘻嘻地说道，“维克多也是太天真，以为我真会去自首数据造假，还接受了我送他的临别礼物。”博士摇摇头，重新把奄奄一息的病人从床上揪了起来，“没错，这不是生日礼物，我的朋友，这是临别赠礼，不过别担心，你死的时候不是孤身一人，我会守着你的。”他完全放松了下来，兴致勃勃地等待着对手的最后一刻，“有什么愿望或者感言也不妨现在说给我听听。”  
顾不上什么指令了！Peter几乎立刻要冲出去，但就在这个瞬间，侦探的声音忽然恢复了往日的平稳、冷静，虽然依旧虚弱，但透着胸有成竹的自信，还带着点调侃的意思：“感谢您的好意，但恐怕我对您的终身职位爱莫能助，先生。”  
长达10多秒的停顿，Peter觉得基连肯定也跟自己一样惊讶，不过博士这边用惊恐来形容或许更合适。  
“你……怎么回事！”基连气急败坏地质问。  
“任何包裹我都会仔细检查，医生寄来的也不例外——顺便说一句字体模仿得很有一套。您的手法确实很难察觉，没留下什么证据，于是我和Fury探长商量了一下，决定让你自己招供，可惜代价是我三天三夜不能进食休息，把自己搞成这么个鬼样子。”  
就在这时，衣柜的门被打开，虎背熊腰的Fury探长站出来亮了一下警徽：“我以谋害初级研究员乔治·维克多的罪名逮捕你。”  
“他还企图谋杀我呢，探长。”  
“你不算。”  
“该死的！”基连被逼到死路，突然从口袋里掏出一把小刀，一把将尚未恢复体力的病员拉过来，刀锋抵在颈侧动脉上，“要死我也得拉个垫背的！”  
“现在算了嘛，探长？”侦探艰难地向对面的独眼警探开玩笑。  
“给我闭嘴！！”  
这是基连被捕前说的最后一句话，更准确地说，是他被忽然从墙角冒出的少年砸晕前说的最后一句话。


	4. 白金汉宫的丑闻（上）

不久之后，Peter的生活发生了一些改变。医生从比利时回来后很快办了婚礼，他的老朋友、慷慨的侦探先生不仅参加了这对新人的仪式，还以礼金的名义向医生提供了一笔资金，帮助他在肯辛顿开了一家诊所。华生医生就此搬出221B，专心经营他自己的事业，而Peter则拿到了函授课程的毕业证书，决定从东家辞职，另谋生路。  
赫德森太太听说Peter在另寻住处，立刻热情邀请少年搬到贝克街补上华生医生的空挡，Peter从房东夫人闪亮亮的眼神中看出了对方想让自己保护建筑物墙面不被打穿的意图。  
唯一看上去不那么高兴的，是海滨杂志的主编波茨女士。  
“华生医生早就向我推荐过你了，但我得说从水平上看您还不足以胜任，”看上去非常雷厉风行的女编辑打开桌上的方糖罐子，从里面取出一根卷烟，一脸笃定又装作礼貌询问的样子，“如果您不介意？”  
“当然不。”这个时代，外出打拼的女性算是异类，更别说成为领导级别的人物。身为主编的波茨女士一脸不好惹的样子，Peter有点拘谨，  
桌上放着少年撰写的稿件，按照杂志社的要求，他依旧沿用了华生医生的名字进行写作，但很显然，写文章和读文章之间存在着很大的鸿沟，尽管他已经对处女作做了多次修改，但仍然没有得到主编的认可。  
波茨女士透过烟圈看着对面的男孩，又将目光移到原稿上。  
Peter的文字并不算差，透着有别于沉稳医生的生动活泼，尽管他已经在尽力模仿原作者的风格，但他笔下的侦探仍旧呈现出不同以往的感觉。  
华生医生描写的侦探是一个略有些神经质的天才，拥有坚强的大脑和体格，偶尔也会展现出具有人情味的一面，但总体来说，更像一台精密的推理机器。而少年笔下的福尔摩斯则有些……波次女士皱了皱眉头，搜寻着合适的形容词……虽然还有着原先那些固执、高傲和其他的坏脾气，但为什么看上去却不像是缺点，硬要说的话……  
可爱的缺点？她被自己内心的总结吓了一跳。  
“不过毕竟是第一次写，已经很不错了，我不介意再给您一点时间。”主编的手上还有几篇之前未发表的作品，能拖上小半年，海滨杂志的大部分销量都靠着华生医生的故事支撑，她可不想轻易放弃这棵摇钱树。  
“我会努力的，波茨女士。“  
“与其替那个一毛不拔的波茨赚钱倒不如好好找个靠谱的东家。“Peter并没有告诉侦探自己白天去了哪里，但对方就像装了窃听器一样完全掌握了他的行踪。  
“反正其他公司也没什么回音，再说也就小半年的时间，波茨女士还给了我一些翻译的活。”Peter并不是没有接到过条件优厚的邀请，但随着英国贸易向海外的扩张，许多公司都希望职员能在国外轮值一段时间，近则希腊、远则美国甚至印度，至少有一年半载得离开伦敦，他其实已经拒绝了好几个职位。  
这场对话并没有持续很久，就被敲门声打断了。  
“福尔摩斯先生，我是L夫人派来接您的。“门口的侍从很有礼貌，看样子之前已经有通知国侦探会来接人。  
“明白了，走吧，鲍斯威尔*。”侦探向Peter使了个眼色，Peter赶紧跟了上去。  
来接他们的马车看上去比普通的马车考究不少，应当是哪个贵族家的私人用品。不过当Peter发现他们面前出现的是熟悉的城堡，突然开始紧张起来。一开始他单纯地以为只是路过，没想到马车一路畅通无阻，在毫无思想准备的情况下他竟然已经站在了英国权力中心的某个会客室里。  
“我记得只邀请了您一个人，福尔摩斯先生。“背后响起不太高兴的女声，一名戴着面纱的高挑妇人走了上来，语气生硬。  
“这位是我的搭档，Parker先生。别看他还年轻，已经协助了我不少案件，您可以像信任我一样信任他。“  
其实只协助过基连那一个案件而已，还是在Peter本人并不知情的情况下。少年顶住了面纱后那番怀疑的目光，但有了背书之后，对面的态度明显比刚才稍微缓和了一些，挥手示意他们入座。  
“事关皇室的名誉，这一点还请您牢记于心。”  
“当然，夫人，我竭尽所能。“Peter回答道。  
“所以，最年轻的陆军将领人选、罗杰斯公爵和他的未婚妻卡特琳娜公主遇到了什么烦恼吗？”  
对方似乎愣了一下，但很快就接受了侦探无所不知的设定：“我真想不出来您是怎么猜到的，”她笑了笑说道，“真希望其他人不会向您这么快发现。”  
一句话踩了两个雷也是没谁了。侦探的任何结论都有着严密的推理，而不是靠运气猜的，更何况像他这么心高气傲的家伙，绝对不想听到别人跟自己一个水平这样的话。Peter心里默默苦笑了一下。果然，坐在身旁的人不动神色的撇了撇嘴，但好歹还记得这里白金汉宫。  
“我听说两位的婚期将近？不知道发生了什么需要找我出马，如果是证婚人的话，或许主教大人更合适一些？“  
“某种意义上说您的工作比主教更为重要。“妇人的声音里透出难掩的忧愁，”公爵在陆军学校的时曾因年少无知接触过一些不入流的同伴，虽然后来大都断了来往，但与其中一位倒一直保持着联系，可没想到如今却被这条毒蛇反咬一口。“  
“如果涉及到军队的机密泄露，我建议您直接找麦克罗夫特……”  
“哦不不，公爵对国家绝对忠诚，不会犯这样的错误。“妇人连忙否定，但她的语气开始变得吞吞吐吐起来，”这件事说起来很难开口，不太光彩……”Peter在这股奇异的尴尬中感觉到了八卦的气息。  
“额，恕我冒犯，是不是……公爵或者公主这边，有什么……男女关系上的把柄在他手里？”少年小心翼翼斟字酌句地问道。  
妇人抬头看了他一眼，Peter立刻往回缩了缩。  
“卡特琳娜公主涉世未深，看不出自己被人陷害……”她看着少年谨慎地说道，“您或许没有听说过第欧根尼俱乐部？“  
“位于汉普顿附近，一家以贵族、名流和文人为主的私人沙龙。“福尔摩斯立刻解释道，通常上流阶级的沙龙会邀请一些颇具才华的贵族小姐参加，确实很可能发生不光彩的绯闻。  
“James Barnes，那个家道中落的富商Barnes家的独子，因为打架斗殴被陆军学校退学，之后就一直不学无术，混迹于各种社交场所，不折不扣的骗子！”女士气愤地说道，一边向门口的侍从做了个手势，“三个月前，已经订婚的公爵将公主介绍给他，这个三流货色便带着他们到处微服玩乐，还在那个俱乐部拍下了引起误会的照片，不仅如此，他甚至企图引诱卡特琳公主，给她写了不少不检点的信。”  
福尔摩斯从侍者手中接过信封，最上面那个装了一小叠照片，至少能用“花天酒地“来形容，其中一张里面，举着酒杯的公主颇为亲昵地靠在一位不是未婚夫的年轻男性身上，足够在公众当中造成不好的影响。剩下就是一些情意绵绵的情书。  
“公主有回信吗？“  
“回了几封，但后来她还是写信回绝了这个流氓，结果彻底激怒了他。“  
“对付这种人，皇室的手段一定比我多吧。“  
“公爵阁下念在往日的友情，不想置他死地。”  
“那么对方是想讹钱？“  
“我们派人私下找过他，被拒绝了。”妇人摇摇头，“罗杰斯公爵觉得不该轻举妄动，但皇室承担不起这样的风险。”  
福尔摩斯轻轻发出一个代表嘲讽的鼻音，但对面的妇人只顾着忧愁，没有注意到。  
“这是什么？”侦探看了一眼信封，指了指封底。Peter凑上去一看，发现上面并没有写字，而是画着一串跳舞的火柴棍小人，每个小人形态各异，不过也有的重复的，还几个拿着类似旗帜般的道具。  
“我们想一定是某种巫术。”妇人的语气里充满厌恶和担忧，“自从公主拒绝了他，信封上就出现了这样的东西，您大概听说过欧洲大陆的吉普赛人会用巫术蛊惑人心，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，竟用这种手段死缠烂打。”虽然看不清这位女士的表情，但听得出来她克制着自己的愤怒，“所以，后面来的信其实并没有转交公主，而是由公爵保留着。”  
“如果真是巫术的话，恐怕我也爱莫能助。”福尔摩斯点点头，将信封塞进了自己的衣兜里，“我能做的只是将底片和那些信件弄回来，防止他对皇室名誉的破坏。”  
“您肯接手的话我们就放心了，先生。”妇人似乎对这个提议没有异议，“但三天后，不管您的进展是否顺利，我都希望能与您再次会面，如果您需要皇室提供什么协助的话……”  
“不，这些就足够了，夫人。”侦探站起身，准备离开，“我唯一的要求是，下次希望与公爵先生单独见一面。”


	5. 白金汉宫的丑闻（中）

5）白金汉宫的丑闻（中）

“怎么样，记好了吗？“

Peter的脖子被领结卡得死死的，他重新回忆了一遍今天任务的内容，随后向侦探点点头，表示准备就绪。

歇洛克·福尔摩斯并不是社交圈的常客，但美国富商、手上掌握着好几个远东船运公司的托尼·史塔克先生就不一样了——虽然这其实只是侦探若干伪装中的一个而已。也不知道他之前就是第欧根尼的客人还是人脉够广，总之门口的侍者看到这位风度翩翩的商人，笑得仿佛从天而降好几万英镑。

“欢迎您，史塔克先生。”

“见到你总是很高兴，Happy。”

Peter注意到这个胖胖的侍者给了自己一个打量的眼神，但他没有在意，只是冲他点头打了个招呼。

“Barnes没有其他住处，只在这家俱乐部楼上有个长期定着的客房，昨天我伪装成清洁工进到他房间里查看了一番，进门左侧的壁画下面有个暗格。 “

第欧根尼俱乐部并不像Peter想象中那么吵闹，相反还带着点优雅矜持的气质，场里的男男女女衣着光鲜，举止得体，但其中一些人一看就是专找阔佬的职业人员。参悟到了这点之后Peter有些不自在起来，

“你的作业怎么样了？”他边上所谓的“阔佬”倒是如鱼得水，在与几位美女象征性的推杯换盏后，才开始关心起Peter这边的进度。昨天，在侦探外出现场调查的时候，小助手接到的任务是破解信封上那些象形文字的含义。

“……我在图书馆查了许多文献，连楔形文字都研究过了，但还是没什么进展……”Peter显得有点沮丧。

对方露出意料之中的表情，抬了抬眉毛：“你觉得，如果是暗号的话，对方会用已知的手法来等着你发现吗？这样的话即使是情报局的那帮金鱼脑袋也会很快破解的。”他笑着看了看Peter一脸懵了的样子，“这些符号是被回绝后才出现的，当时他诱骗公主的事已经被白金汉宫发现，因此不再是公主的私密信函，知道此事的任何人都可能看到信件的内容，如果Barnes想在众目睽睽之下传递什么私密信息，或许会选择一种只有他和对方能看懂的方法。”

“您是说，他的威胁信只是障眼法？这些密码才是他真正相对公主说的话？”

“在此之前，我先来问问你，如果现在让你把一句话替换成密码，你首先想到的第一步是什么呢？”

“额，把字母或者单词替换成别的东西，比如数字或者符号。”侦探一边说着一边从口袋里掏出了一张纸片，上面抄写了所有信封上的小人图案。

“如果寄信人也用了这种单纯的方式进行编码，那么每个小人代表的就是不同的字母，找出出现频率最高的小人，假设代表E——这是英语单词中出现频率最高的字母，“他指了指那个挥手的小人，”然后再对其他字母的可能性进行尝试，顺便说一句，为了方便断句，挥旗子的小人可以被看做空格符号，或许你就能解开这个谜团，包括这位嫌疑人真正想说的是什么。”

侦探在Peter的注视下将纸片叠好，拉开少年的西装前襟，将纸片放了进去。在做这番交谈时不知为什么侦探靠他很近，拉开他衣服的动作也先得刻意缓慢，Peter被这番操作搞得有点不知所措，就在此时，身边响起一个陌生的搭讪声。

“Hi，您是新来的吗？我之前没见过您。”Peter抬头一看，发现面前站的竟然是相片上卡特琳娜公主靠着的那个男人。

“Tony Stark。”福尔摩斯的美国口音炉火纯青，“我住在新泽西，不常来伦敦。”

“噢，您就是那个传说中的军火商？”

“不，您太高看我了，我只负责把东西运到指定地点，货品本身不该我管，您说对吗？”

这番实用主义发言似乎很得对方认同，Peter看到他们的目标人物低头笑了一下，随机伸出手来。

“James Barnes，”这个人笑起来的时候带着一股无害的气质，但同时语气却略显轻佻，中分的头发似乎没有特意打理，垂在肩头， “如果您想在伦敦多认识一些人，或者单纯玩玩的话，很乐意为您效劳。”

难道这家伙的套路就是勾搭那些大佬，给别人下套？Peter有些看不懂。

“抱歉，我有伴儿了。”接下来发生的一切让Peter整个后背都绷紧，侦探非常自然地揽过他的腰，把少年往自己身上带。好吧，Peter得承认这突如其来的亲昵并不那么令人反感，但他依旧震惊得不知该怎么反馈，只好尽力装作习以为常、满不在乎的样子。

“哦？”对方抬了抬眉毛，显得有些意外，“那我真是有眼无珠了，抱歉。”他冲Peter笑了笑，很识趣地缓步走开，朝远处拖着托盘的Happy挥挥手，表示自己的酒杯空了，Happy点头表示收到信息，开始向Barnes这边移动。

“你的演技还得再磨练磨练。”

“What？”被放开的瞬间福尔摩斯恢复了之前的距离感，但Peter却有些失落，不过侦探那边紧紧盯着Barnes的身影，开始布置新的任务。

“一会儿Happy会制造一些混乱，你必须好好盯着Barnes，如果他有什么风吹草动及时来通知我。“

“明白了。“

说完，Peter就听到Barnes那里一阵骚动，Happy正挂在目标人物身上一脸痛苦地咳嗽、无法呼吸的样子，酒杯和酒瓶碎了一地，边上的几个贵妇发出惊叫，有一位女士昂贵的衣服似乎沾上了酒渍，正在惊叫着要求俱乐部赔钱。Barnes想把命悬一线的胖子扶到一边的沙发上，但举步维艰，店里的其他工作人员也围了上来，场面非常混乱，侦探就在这时悄无声息地没了踪影。

Peter远远观察着场面上的一切，胖子的演技确实很好，甚至还在手里准备了一小坨以假乱真的红色颜料，假装把血咳了出来，Barnes倒没有被这个吓到，而是心急火燎地指挥着边上的人叫医生、拿水、照顾边上的女士，混乱的场面很快在他的协调下被控制住，看上去和方才颓丧不羁的酒客形象完全不同，显得非常高尚有责任心。

难道卡特琳娜公主是迷上了这种反差吗？毕竟长在家教良好的家庭，应该没接触过这类男人。

这场闹剧在Barnes的指挥下比原先预想地更早结束，Peter看了看桌上的钟表，发现远远不到当初预定的时间，而Barnes这边衣服上似乎也沾到了血渍，正向其他人交代着什么，并指了指楼上，看样子是想回房间换身衣服。

少年立刻转身去楼上报信。

第欧根尼俱乐部的沙龙场地位于1-2层，3楼以上是兼做酒店的客房，相比沙龙的衣冠楚楚，这里的走廊里甚至隐约能听到一些不可描述的声音，除了隔音一般之外，这栋旧物改造的建筑还有一个结构复杂的缺点。Peter紧张之余终于看到了正确的房门，他和福尔摩斯约定如果有意外发生就按照事先约定的节奏敲门，但他刚敲了第一下，就听到走廊那边传来了Barnes的声音。

“请问，您找我有何贵干？”

Peter僵在原地：“额，Barnes先生！……我……我是想要……”

这种时候，Barnes的目光跟沙龙里完全不同，充满了冰冷的怀疑。Peter的大脑飞速旋转想找一个合适的理由，但他的脑海偏偏在最需要剧本的时候一片空白——怎么办？福尔摩斯很可能还在房间里，现在他们进退不得，Barnes脸上的怀疑逐渐变成威胁。

“抱歉，我走错了房间！”最烂的台词，但聊胜于无。

“真的吗？”Barnes向Peter靠近，那股威胁的气息也随之迫近。

少年的大脑飞速空转，而就在这时候，侦探的声音居然从他脑门后面冒了出来：“哦，你怎么才来？” 他回头一看，发现隔壁的门居然开了，来自新泽西的美国富商斜倚在门框上，外套和领结都不见了，衬衫解开了几个扣子，看上去有点衣冠不整，头发也乱糟糟的。

“怎么，又是你？”他顺手把呆若木鸡的Peter拽到自己身边，一脸坦然地看着Barnes，语气里带着点调笑和不满，“我之前是不是告诉过你，他是我的伴儿？”

“……啊，史塔克先生。”Barnes认出了对方，显得有些意外，耸耸肩掏出了钥匙，“抱歉，我没那个意思。“虽然态度有所缓和，但眼神里的怀疑似乎并没有减少几分。Peter感觉到腰上的手在用力，大概是想提醒他发挥一下”演技”。

“抱歉，Mr.Stark，是我记错了房间号。“Peter不擅长说谎，通常他的谎话说到一半就会被识破。因此少年不敢看着嫌疑人讲，只能盯着同伙道歉，但刚说完这句Peter就后悔了。

他的同伙是一个伪装高手，就算衣冠不整也能散发出源源不断的魅力，他现在离那双眼睛实在太近，甚至能看到自己不知所措的表情。于是他只好把目光移到别到处。眼角、鼻尖、嘴唇、锁骨……慌乱中，之前的记忆触电般袭来，他下意识想往后退，腰上的手立刻加以阻止。

“你不觉得让我等这么久该付出点代价吗？“有这么一瞬间Peter完全忘了边上还有个观众，近在咫尺的棕色眉眼里带着一股玩世不恭的笑意，腰上的手仿佛摸到了什么开关，Peter心头一震，下意识拉住了对方的衣领，这个举动显然有些出乎意料，但侦探巧妙地顺势做出要关门办事的样子，转头向探究的邻居道了个歉，”对不住……“

还有半句话被凑上来的嘴唇打断。

Peter没有吃过伦敦街头橱窗里那种看上去特别诱人的蛋糕，浅黄的灯光下，松软的海绵蛋糕中间夹着果酱，顶部还托着一层厚厚的奶油，柔软得像初春Maryland郊外的草坪。他不由自主地伸出舌头轻轻扫了一下，零星的味觉尝到了残留的酒精，确实，有些蛋糕里会加一些朗姆酒调和。

第一次亲吻勉强用“安慰”蒙混过关，现在这种情况或许应该叫做急中生智？

“下次我不会弄错了，Mr.Stark。”他退回去的时候看到了那汪湖水的惊讶，流窜的呼吸圙过那些优美的睫毛，他发誓他从没见过如此美丽的眼睛。

视野之外的Barnes发出了轻笑，他打开房门，显然不太想接着做电灯泡，“祝两位好兴致。”


	6. 白金汉宫的丑闻（下）

脱身后Peter才知道“急中生智”这个词应该套在侦探身上，听到走廊里的响动后他从窗台跳到隔壁空房，这才及时解了围。

第三天一早，少年迷迷糊糊起来打算做早餐，却发现客厅里已经坐了两个人。一个是一脸轻松的侦探，另一个竟然是脸色不怎么好看的Barnes。

“Barnes先生看到了我留在保险柜里的信，”福尔摩斯笑盈盈地看着Peter从睡眼惺忪中惊醒地模样，递给他一张纸，“如果你已经破解了的话。”

Peter接过来一看，上面画着几个之前信封上的同款小人。在侦探的点拨下，Peter已经解开了那些符号所对应的字母。

“若想了结此事，请于明天一早到贝克街福尔摩斯处。”

“我早该想到，皇室要找什么人帮忙的话，那一定就是您了。”Barnes身上已经完全没有了酒客气质，“但您居然没有直接把东西还给皇室，还约我来见面，说实话我有些好奇。”

“皇室委托我拿回公主的底片和信件，看您的表情，似乎也并不在乎这些被我顺走的证据。” 他吸了一口心爱的海泡石烟斗，笃定地说道，“表面上看，这次案件不过是一次诱骗不成的恐吓，但如果破解了信封的密码——顺便说一句，军人大概都对手旗不太陌生，每个动作和旗帜的颜色代表了不同含义，我猜您的密码也从那里获得的灵感——尤其是那句‘那张照片我还留着’，那么事情就会呈现出另一套逻辑。”窗外终于露出些许阳光，照亮了室内空气中的尘埃，“如果您说的还是卡特琳娜公主的照片，那这句话就显得多此一举，因此我当然认为除了皇室的委托之外，还存在另外一张照片，那才是你真正在乎的东西，而我并没有在保险柜中找到它。”

Barnes听罢表情一滞，随后往沙发上一靠：“您还真是喜欢多管闲事，不是吗？”

“我们这行就靠这个吃饭。”侦探笑了笑，“您千方百计的威胁皇室，企图破坏这桩婚姻，不是为了钱、也不是因为得不到公主。”沙发上的人冷着脸，“而是为了这桩婚事里的另一个人——罗杰斯公爵阁下。”

室内安静了几秒，随后Peter听到一个叹息般的声音：“呵……公爵阁下……谁能想到时隔多年，皇室居然肯给他这个头衔。”沙发上的男子悻悻一笑，“他现在真是比过去厉害多了……学生时代可不是现在这个样子，因为母亲的血统不好，他在学校里可没少挨揍。”

“而您替他打抱不平，却反而因为对方的家族位高一等而被勒令退学。”

“那时候我老爹的生意已经快撑不住了，其实当时我就不该出手对吧，还落到这步田地。”

“但公爵阁下一直记得你的帮助。”福尔摩斯点点头，问道，“这个密码是你们在学校时想到的？”

“对，为了传纸条不被发现，何况我后来还退学了进不去学校，只好每天往他宿舍扔纸团。”对方咧嘴一笑，仿佛想起了偷偷摸摸却万分愉快的学生时代，“说句实话，比起白金汉宫的人来找我谈价钱想买走公主的底片，他的毫无反应才更让人恼火。”他从口袋里掏出了一张照片，放到桌上。照片是两个年轻男子的合影，身上穿着像是舞会礼服的装束，手握在一起，对着镜头笑得灿烂，“或许在他眼里我只是个不入流的累赘吧。“

福尔摩斯没有接话，也没有去拿那张照片。

“我这个人已经没救啦，福尔摩斯先生，成天不学无术，还企图威胁皇室。“他摊开手，仿佛在说着自己一无所有，”这张的底片当时就没留下，本来我也只想留个纪念，但您也看到了我身边都是些什么人，要是落到别人手里，会造成更大的问题，我想还是由您交还给他比较稳妥。”不学无术的青年人看着一脸严肃的侦探笑了笑，“与其做个累赘，倒不如自己割断绳子，免得一起跌下悬崖不是吗？“

听到对方这么说，侦探这才抬手，将照片放进了自己的上衣口袋里：“既然如此，我会在今晚面见公爵的时候将照片交还给他。”

“如果您愿意，也请向无辜的卡特琳娜道个歉……”

“但公爵本人拒绝了其他人斩草除根的建议。”一直站在边上沉默了许久的Peter突然说道。

“Mr.Parker，这不关你的事。”侦探抬手示意Peter不要插嘴，但少年熟视无睹。

“就算公爵一句话都没有回复，但这并一定不代表他不爱您……“

“哈，小朋友，我已经想通啦，就算他这么想，现实中他也不可能这么做。”Barnes看着Peter，发出无奈但善意的嘲笑，“别听那些诗人的屁话，那些醉鬼为了押韵什么谎话都敢写。你是想要陆军将帅在上任之前先把他所效忠的女王的律法触犯一遍吗？”

Peter不知怎么就是想不到任何反驳的话。只好哑口无言地站在原地。福尔摩斯轻咳一声，打破了尴尬的沉默：“对了，Barnes先生，说到忠诚，其实最近英国军方获得了一些令人担忧的信息，我的兄长麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯——他是一位负责协调此事的公务员——恰好在找合适的帮手，他真诚地请我转告您，想见您一面。”

当天晚上，当福尔摩斯将信件、底片以及那张照片交还给公爵时，对方脸上的表情简直像刚刚杀了一个人，但他依旧保持着良好的态度，向忙了三天的侦探和小助手表示感谢。

“麦克罗夫特说的不错，这件事交给您是明智之举，您的成果大大出乎我的意料。“他看上去确实是一个正派的好青年，但眼里却满是忧愁。

“我的荣幸，阁下。”号称对正义不感兴趣的人此刻倒是很会糊弄客户，“您是一位优秀的将领人选，我想全英国人民都愿意由您来维护女王的荣誉。”

“相信我，先生，如果这成了一种责任的话，其实并不好受。”

这个案件就这样悄无声息的结束在白金汉宫某个不知名的会客厅里。但就在两周之后，瑞士的度假胜地莱辛巴赫却传来了轰动全国甚至全欧洲的消息。前往当地出席国际会谈的罗杰斯公爵在宴会场遭到假扮安保人员的反对派间谍的袭击，现场一位便衣第一时间冲上去协助公爵并与袭击者搏斗，场面一度陷入混乱险些发生踩踏事故，虽然凶手被赶来的其他保安制服，但那位便衣不幸在打斗中受伤，在最后关头被凶手推落紧靠瀑布的晒台，而冲上去想要拉住他的罗杰斯公爵也因为惯性一同坠崖，两人至今下落不明。

“这倒是有些出乎意料。”侦探看着报纸头版，将烟灰倒在了头盖骨模型里，“看来人心的潜能确实无法估量。”

“您觉得公爵和Barnes先生还活着吗？”Peter轻声问道。

“活着固然很好，但死了也不坏……有诗人说过：‘爱情不是永恒的，死亡才是’。”侦探若有所思地盯着报纸上的签字，随后释然地说道，“从这个意义上来说的话，或许倒是能够确认，坠崖的史蒂夫·罗杰斯公爵和James Barnes先生已经死了。”

=================

本案改编自《波西米亚丑闻》、《跳舞的小人》、《最后一案》


	7. 爱之甘醇（上）

“听说你们要去德文郡呆一段时间？”波茨女士喝着手里的红茶，侦探脸上带着昨晚地下拳击赛挂的彩，一脸嫌弃。

“我很久没回德文郡了，正好最近也没别的案子。”Peter看着眼前戴着假发身穿裤装的主编——这位女士甚至还给自己贴了一道假胡子，忍不住发问，“额，所以，您经常穿男装吗？”

“毕竟穿男装外出方便。”主编抬头看着Peter笑了笑，对这个小作家的态度显然比对侦探好很多，“就像这一位经常顶着化名沾花惹草一样。”

“我是为了查案。”

“我是为了工作。”

看得出来，波茨主编和侦探的关系相当不错，私底下福尔摩斯对这位主编其实非常敬重，称呼她为“the woman”，而波茨女士也对侦探的某些花絮一清二楚，比如那些化名的由来等，还给Peter做过讲解：“你已经见过‘Tony Stark’了？其实Stark才是他父亲的姓氏，福尔摩斯反而是母亲玛丽亚的旧姓，而Anthony是中间名。”

这倒是件稀奇的事情，为什么他们两兄弟都没随父亲的姓氏呢？Peter感觉这背后似乎有故事，但主编女士已经转头望向侦探进入了下一个话题：“我说，你就不能换个名字住到麦克罗夫特那里吗？”

“不行，他会把我当免费劳动力使唤，情况只会更糟。”

自从为皇室解决了丑闻案件后，侦探的名号也在上流圈子里流传开来，不少贵族希望委托侦探解决因自身不检点而酿下的破事，不少人体面人更是自称被人下了迷药才鬼迷心窍，而这让福尔摩斯非常头疼，”就像沼泽地里不断冒出的泡泡，令人生厌“，因此Peter借着回家省亲的由头，提议侦探一起去乡下避避风头。

“我还以为你不喜欢乡下。”

“这个结论没有任何依据。”

听到侦探这么说，女士马上看向Peter笑了笑，“Peter有证据。”

“……伦敦最恶劣的小巷也不会比这令人愉悦的美丽的乡村里发生更加可怕的犯罪行为？”Peter在女士的逼视下背诵了一句他猜测是所谓证据的原文。

“铜山毛榉案。”波茨女士放下茶杯，冲侦探得意地挑了挑眉毛，“说实话，Peter在你这儿太屈才了，他比我手下那些正经大学毕业的小傻瓜们聪明多了。真奇怪，我实在不相信竟然没有公司愿意要他。”

“啊，您过奖了，波茨主编，比我学历高经历丰富的人一抓一大把呢。”总不能承认自己其实拒绝了很多工作岗位吧……

“总之，我最近会离开伦敦，如果麦克罗夫特来找你……”

“我听说麦克罗夫特那里最近在重新调查诺森伯兰海军基地的事件。”波茨女士先发制人，“你真的打算袖手旁观吗？”

“有他在，何须我出手。”

“他是很会装腔作势，也比你更擅长政治，但现场调查不是他的强项，”女士看着对方毫无表情的脸，“这是搞清楚真相的好机会，你们努力了这么久才终于让军方同意公开当年的事故资料……”

“我一直都相信军方的结论，只有麦克罗夫特还在耿耿于怀而已。“

“那你为什么做了侦探呢？“

“兴趣爱好罢了。“

……

这段奇妙的对话就这样存在了Peter的脑海里。波茨女士来访的第二天，他们就坐上火车来到了位于伦敦西南的小镇。德文郡清新的空气和熟悉的乡村景色让Peter暂时忘却了城市里的烟雾和罪案，侦探为了躲避可能慕名而来的粉丝或者委托人，使用了之前的化名，对May撒谎说自己是个比起家产来更想追求文学的小说家，而Peter在为他做文书一类的工作，不过这位乡村妇女并没有看过海滨杂志的连载，Peter的说辞是Stark先生在伦敦被马车撞伤，想到乡下来疗养一段时间。

作家Tony Stark与侦探福尔摩斯除了慷慨支付房租这一个共通点之外几乎没有任何相似之处，打扮干净时髦的作家先生显然更会讨人欢心，既不会在房间里做莫名其妙的化学实验，也不会突然拿出一张解剖图大谈如何用最快的方法给人放血，相反，他对令人愉快的花卉植物学和最流行的绘画都有独到见解，甚至能用小提琴来上一段伦敦城里新上的歌剧选段，晚餐时间三言两语就能把May逗得非常开心，很快，连镇上的其他人都开始向他打招呼。在May要Peter向这位幽默有才华的绅士多加学习的时候，少年早就被这番脱胎换骨般的演技惊得哑口无言。

白天，作家先生忙于研究德文郡的历史和当地人独特的头骨形态，而当夜幕降临，房间里只剩他们两个的时候，侦探的臭脾气也时不时会回一下魂。乡村的夜晚比城市宁静得多，在这片无聊的寂静里，Peter偶尔也会回忆起之前和波茨女士的那段意味不明的对话。

“小时候我也在乡村住过，大学之后才来的伦敦。“某天晚上，在Peter想问又不敢问的默默关注下，还是侦探先开了口。

“在诺森伯兰？“Peter还记得波茨主编的那些话。诺森伯兰位于英国最北部，是北海舰队所在地，当地环境险恶，人口稀少，几乎只有军人和家属以及少量当地渔民居住。

“不，我们家只有父亲在诺森伯兰服役，那里环境太差，也没有合适的学校，所以母亲带着我和麦克罗夫特住在约克。”乡村小屋是一栋旧宅，但内部被May打理得干净整洁，尽管如此，许多陈旧却不舍得换新的物件还是暴露了这家的经济拮据，“你为什么不接受那些条件更好的工作？波茨那里可不是长久之计。“

Peter万万没想到命运会在这个时候给他当头一棒，他很确定自己在处理那些电报的时候已经足够小心，原来侦探只是在装糊涂罢了？！

“额，我觉得在此之前还需要积累一些经验。“

“在我这里做跟屁虫不会给你带来太大帮助，当初替你付的那些学费可不是为了让你龟缩在贝克街做笔记。“

“可是……“

“别在我这里浪费时间，Parker先生，你能做的事情还有很多。”侦探漫不经心地看着当地报纸，“啧，又一个错别字，我倒是觉得比起波茨那边，你在这家《号角日报》说不定能鹤立鸡群。”这倒是戳中了Peter的痛处，虽然他的翻译颇受编辑部欢迎，但模仿华生医生的写作却一直得不到波茨主编的点头，而医生留在编辑部的库存已经快要见底了。

“先生，我发誓我能写好这些故事……”

“我已经委托华生写了一个结局，彻底终止那些故事。侦探的工作理应低调，海滨的连载招来了太多麻烦。”看来福尔摩斯已经铁了心不给Peter任何理由留下来，“所以，回伦敦后请你尽快搬出去。”

第二天，愁眉苦脸的Peter在镇上遇到了同年伙伴Betty，她的父亲是德文郡唯一考上伦敦大学的高材生，现在担任《号角日报》的编辑。女大十八变，当年一起流鼻涕挖鸟蛋的Betty已经出落成一名淑女，Peter一下子都没认出她来，Betty倒是一眼就发现了蔫蔫的Peter。

“哦！所以你和华生医生还有福尔摩斯先生一起办过案？！”

“差、差不多……”在失魂落魄中不小心说漏了嘴的Peter只能死守侦探本人其实已经来到镇上的真相。

Betty若有所思。

“怎么了？“  
“事实上……我们家最近遇到了一些麻烦。“她看着Peter，欲言又止，最后终于说道，”……我想请你帮个忙。“


	8. 爱之甘醇（中）

“你父亲在伦敦有了情人？！ “

“嘘，小声点。“Betty朝边上看了看，确认没人，这才安下心来。Peter记得小时候这对夫妻的感情很好，据女孩讲，Brant夫人几年前开始便卧病在床，由佣人照顾，而Betty则被送去寄宿制学校。

Brant家是乡绅的后代，家境殷实，但夫人的病显然对这家的财政造成了压力，Brant先生不得不比以往更加努力工作。半年前，去伦敦出差时他不幸感染了风寒，在市内医院住了两周，Betty便从那时候开始中断学业回家帮忙。原以为父亲痊愈后就能回校复课，但回到德文郡的报社一把手突然像变了一个人，不仅以付不起工资为由辞掉了多年的佣人，还经常住在办公室不回家，随后便躲进书房查资料，有时甚至会连续出差好几周，就连工作上的事情也几乎不再像过去那样热心过问，而是交由手下打理。

怪不得《号角日报》的质量每况愈下，Peter想。

“他对家里的事情心不在焉，之前跟他说过的话有时候也不记得，虽然医生说病毒可能会影响大脑，但我总觉得不对劲。”Betty突然压低了声音，对Peter说道，“有时候他回到家里，大衣上会有一股奇怪的香味，你说会不会是情人的香水？”

就现阶段的证据来看，似乎没有任何决定性的证据，Peter决定先由自己做一番现场勘察。第一站是Betty家的房间，Brant先生这两天恰好在伦敦，但Peter溜达了半天，也并没有发现什么异常的痕迹。像许多普通家庭一样，这个宅子的大部分区域都由女主人打理，而书房则是男主人的私人领域。Brant先生的书房乍看之下并没有什么特别，堆满了参考书籍和稿件、便签，边上还放着他爱用的烟斗和烟丝，很有文人气息。

“Brant先生喜欢研究植物学？”Peter发现书桌上放着的好几本都是有关植物的书籍，其中一本是侦探最近也在研究的《新航路与花卉植物学》。

“我不知道，但他一直都兴趣广泛，如果有什么稿子涉及植物的话，他也需要进行研究。”

Peter点点头，仔细看了看桌上的烟斗，又打开盒子看了一眼烟丝：“Brant先生不带着他的烟斗去伦敦吗？”

“他带了另一个，好像是新买的。”Betty说道。

桌上还放着几张便签条，看上去像是摘抄和笔记。其一张匆匆写着“按照约定，十月”，而据Betty讲，她曾经瞥到过一张伦敦剧院的戏票，剧名是L'elisird'amore，看位子还是个包厢，上演时间就在本周末。

这可不是个特别好的信号，《爱之甘醇》是伦敦剧院里经常上演的经典剧目，一个著名的爱情喜剧故事，华生医生就是在这场剧后向摩斯坦小姐求的婚。

“Brant先生在伦敦住院的时候你去陪护了吗？”

“去过，”Betty说道，“但因为是传染病，医院没让我呆太久，何况还有母亲需要照顾……幸好主治的奥克塔维斯医生是父亲的相识，他说问题不大，我也就放心回来了。”

看上去，Brant先生生病的段落确实不假，抛弃卧病的结发和低迷的事业另寻新欢，虽然听上去令人失望，倒也并非不可能。忙活了半天的Peter回到家中，发现史塔克先生和自己的阿姨竟然也刚才回来。

“哦，Peter，今天史塔克先生邀请我一起去田野那头的琼斯先生家参加聚会，之后还去了附近的山谷散步。”阿姨看上去神采奕奕，Peter则一脸土色，“你也该去看看，那里开满了花，真是太漂亮了。”

“别这么看着我，是琼斯先生发的邀请，前些天我们在镇上的餐厅就殖民地文化进行了一番探讨。”一顿莫名生气的晚餐过后，Peter得到了这样的答复。口头上把少年赶出家门后，这家伙居然在Peter的地盘德文郡混得风生水起，大衣上还散发着一股隐约的香味，大概是舞会上女眷们的香水。Peter实在难以忽视心里的怒气。

“琼斯先生很有意思，他几个月前才搬来镇上，虽然他自称来自欧洲大陆，但他的长相比起尼安德特人来说脸更扁平一些，像是混了一些美洲血统，不过他对德文郡的历史倒很熟悉……”对方似乎没有察觉到边上人的恼怒，还在自顾自滔滔不绝，“对了，你知道德文郡的山谷土质很特别吗？红土一般只有热带和亚热带才有，美国南部，墨西哥、或者印度，但田野那头的山谷曾经因为地壳运动而产生了独特的气候，因此也有一小片地方保留着这种土质。……”对方一边说着一边又展开了新一期报纸，“你看上去不太高兴，怎么了？”

“没什么！”Peter卷了被子先行躺到了一边的小床上，他原本打算将现场调查的事情跟侦探转述一番，听听他的意见，但有了这么一段插曲后，Peter反而不愿意再求助对方了。

“对了，May告诉我《号角日报》的主编，Brant先生一家，似乎和你们家从小关系就不错，我愈发觉得这里才是最适合你的工作地点，方便照顾姨妈，又有熟悉的人脉，何况这位Brant先生最近似乎很忙的样子，常常要去伦敦出差，听说报社现在人手也不够，我真心觉得你们该见一面谈谈这件事……”

“我的事不用你管！！”小床上那坨装聋作哑的被子终于爆发，Peter也不知道自己到底是生气还是委屈，或者心存不甘，医生离开前他只是故事中被一笔带过的小人物，医生结婚后他不自量力想要继续这段冒险，甚至白日做梦想取医生而代之，成为侦探信赖的叙事人，但这么些时间过去了，他还是无法得到主角和主编的认可，现在，别说剧情里没有他的出场份额，回到伦敦后他甚至很可能将永远告别这一切。

他不知道自己究竟哪里做错了，越是想靠近，却越是被推远。桌上的钟表滴答作响，让怒吼之后的静默显得更加明显。

侦探似乎料到了少年的愤怒，他只是看了Peter一眼，轻声说了一句：“哇哦，我曾经也对别人说过这句话，现在轮到自己，听来确实不太好受。“不过他的表情看上去并没有很难过，只是又低头继续读自己的报纸。

静默再次袭来，Peter低头不自觉地扣着紧绷的手指，让自己冷静。

“L'elisir d'amore，按照约定，十月。”停顿了几秒后，侦探突然开口念出了便签上曾经出现过的歌剧名称，Peter心底一惊， “看来镇上有幸运者佳人有约，十月要去伦敦的剧院看戏。” 

“您怎么知道的？！“

“怎么，是你发的这条留言？“对方抬了抬眉毛，走到床边把报纸伸到少年眼皮底下，最后一版的广告留言栏角落里刊登着这么一条信息，和Brant先生桌上的一模一样。

这可稀奇了，Brant先生在伦敦的约会，为什么要在当地报纸上发消息昭告天下？而且，戏票的时间明明是本周末，离开十月还有很长时间。

亏得有这么个话题出现，Peter很快忘记了自己刚才生的闷气，把今天发生的事情和盘托出，寻求专家的意见。

“没想到你居然先我一步找到了关键人物，“Peter没听懂这句话到底是什么意思，侦探只是把手指并拢抵在下巴上，若是有所思地看着他引导道，“那么，排除便条的事情，你就没发现一些别的异常吗？哪怕只是一瞬间的念头。“

确实有，只不过Peter没什么自信说服自己将这一切整理成合理的故事线：“……烟斗，”不知为什么，在向福尔摩斯咨询的时候，Peter似乎更有底气直面自己的困惑和疑虑，就像多年前在那个桥那个洞里，只有那个自称Tony的流浪汉在烛光里耐着性子，好好听完了他的证词，并最终给了少年那个他寻找已久的正确答案，“Brant先生是乡绅的后代，比较富足，但桌上的那枚烟斗已经被修补过多次，滤嘴部分用了银器，价格并不比烟斗本身低，有这些钱他本可以直接买个新的，说明这个烟斗对他来说意义非凡。“Peter望着侦探陈述着自己观察的结论，对方眼里隐约的赞许给了他鼓励，”Betty说这是Brant夫人送给丈夫的礼物，这么重要的东西，他却没有随身带去伦敦，也没有收好，而是随意扔在书桌上，这说明他不再珍惜夫人的礼物，而且烟丝也从过去的廉价品牌换成了市价2倍的奢侈品，看上去确实很像有了外遇，但却不能解释焦黑部分和笔记的矛盾。“

Peter看到侦探的嘴角甚至露出了笑意，他真心该死的喜欢那个优美的弧度。

“烟斗的焦黑部分在左侧，说明Brant先生是个右撇子，这样在对着煤油灯或者烛火点烟斗的时候被火烧到的才会是没有用手扶住的左边，但书桌上便签和书写笔的位置却在左边，也就是说，写字的人是个左撇子，因此，我怀疑Brant先生带什么人进过书房。“Peter挠挠头，”当然还有今天报纸上的这条消息，为什么他要把和情人的约会放在报纸上刊登而不是发电报呢？会不会他的情人已经被秘密接到了德文郡？可是……这又与他经常去伦敦产生了矛盾。“

“我猜，现在的你已经能替当初那个被诬陷的小男孩Peter讨回公道了。“侦探笑着从椅子上站起来，摸了摸Peter的一头卷发，坐到男孩身边。小小的床铺顿时显得有些拥挤。Peter裹着被子往边上挪了挪，给侦探腾出空间来。这个奇妙的瞬间，乡间小屋的卧室突然变成了伦敦桥的桥洞，少年的身上裹的不是被子而是带着烟草味的大衣，靠着他的不是侦探福尔摩斯或者作家Stark先生，而是那个在寒风中笑着看他被白兰地呛到咳嗽的避难者Tony。

“别被预设的故事线缠住，你得用不带任何前提的眼光看待手头的证据，这样才能得出正确结论，”他的眼中反射出一道明媚的光点，向许多年前那样，略带着兴奋的语气问道：“所以，你想试试我的演绎法吗，Mr.Parker？”


	9. 爱之甘醇（下）与十七级台阶

“是的！没错！”Betty瞪着Peter，仿佛他是个外星人，“我父亲有一个同胞兄弟，Mike叔叔，确实长得很像，但已经过世了，我还小的时候他就在英国犯了案，家里靠关系把他送去美国，之后在当地染上霍乱病故…”

“你确定他死了？”

“太吓人了，Peter，你什么意思！我父亲当年还特意去美国运回了他的骨灰！”

“当年霍乱横行，为了防止感染，医院通常会把带病的尸体火烧处理，你父亲没有亲眼确认过尸体，并不代表带回来的就一定是他的兄长。”

“所以？！”

“所以，我猜Brant先生在伦敦被人掉包了——夫人卧病在床、你又从小离家住校，辞掉老佣人后就算你们发现有些异常也只会觉得Brant先生性格变了。”

“等等，你的意思是现在这个人是Mike叔叔？那他们是在什么时候换人的？医院里？可这样的话医会没发现吗？”

“奥克塔维斯医生很可能是共犯，他告诉你病毒会影响大脑，应该只是为了替嫌疑人打掩护。Mike·Brant并没有死，他现在回来假扮自己的兄弟，一定是有所图谋。”Peter尽量用平静的语气叙述，好让脸一脸不可置信的女孩好受些，“假扮者虽然外表和Brant先生几乎一模一样，但时间久了肯定会露馅，所以他尽可能不呆在家里。”

“老天，你觉得他是要伤害我们吗？！我父亲还活着吗？”

“Brant先生的生死还不能确认，但这个替身肯定知道，而且，我们怀疑他在镇上还有同党。”

“什么？！“Betty被突如其来的信息量吓了一大跳，但同时她又有些困惑，”等等，我们？ “

Peter没有直接回答Betty的问题，而是在地毯上搜寻了起来，很快他就发现了一些夹杂在绒线中的红色泥土。

“找到了。“他站起身，对着一脸疑惑的Betty说道，“你听说过魔鬼之吻吗？”

女孩摇摇头。

“一种中美洲特有的植物，开花时颜色鲜艳、香味浓烈，果实虽能食用，但花朵中提取的浓缩液能够致命，稀释后则对神经有一定的刺激作用。”

Peter说着拿起了书桌上那本《新航路与花卉植物学》，翻了几页后停在其中一页，“它对生长环境的要求很高，美国南部的红土农庄最为合适，但因为过于危险，在当地已经被禁止了。虽然理论上在英国几乎无法种植，但凡事都有例外，前些天，跟我一起来到德文郡的史塔克先生在琼斯先生家后面的山谷看到了同样的花。”

“……等等，你的意思是，有人在山谷里种植毒药？”

“结合琼斯先生搬到这里的时间和他刻意隐瞒自己来自美洲，很可能就是他在种植。至于他如何获知德文郡山谷有红土适宜种植？这可能就与Mike·Brant有关。”Peter说道，“他是奥克塔维斯和琼斯的中间人，负责运货、传递信息，而《号角日报》的广告留言版面就是他们的通信站。”

“……这太疯狂了……”

“所以我们得先确认一件事情。”Peter说道。

第二天下午，当Brant先生从火车站走出来拿到最新的《号角日报》时，发现留言栏里多了一条信息：“出了问题，六月无法交货。”

当天深夜，匆匆赶来的Mike·Brant在琼斯家被逮个正着。琼斯先生家的地下室早先被镇上的警方突击检查，搜出了好几罐高浓度提取的毒液，而他供认一切都是在Mike·Brant的授意下做的。

“他说在伦敦有买家愿意出高价购入，而德文郡有合适的地点可以种植，我才跟着他一起跑到英国来的！我只负责种植，做初步处理，他们用来干什么我一律不知道！”

“6月，June指的是琼斯先生，显然主编的脑子里对同伙的印象太深，某篇报道里应该写June的地方反而被写成了Junes。至于奥克塔维斯医生，我们的伦敦经销商，他名字的首字恰好是Oct，作为落款真是再合适不过了。”热心市民史塔克先生对目瞪口呆的片警说道，“他是整个计划的核心、那位帮助隐匿真正Brant主编的人，苏格兰场一直在寻找他的罪证。”

几天后，前往剧院看戏的奥克塔维斯医生没能在包厢内等来送货的同伙，反而等到了苏格兰场的警察。消失了半年之久的Brant主编在城郊一所疗养院中被找到，他被注射了药物一直处于昏迷状态，但索性没有性命之忧。

“奥克塔维斯医生是一个聪明的药剂师，也是Brant家的旧识，和美洲回来身无分文只有满肚子歪脑筋的Mike一拍即合，在英国卖起了利润颇高的禁药。”回到贝克街时，福尔摩斯将一个棕色的小瓶子放到Peter面前，里面是葡萄酒一般的神色液体，Peter看到上面有一个简单的标签，写着“L'elisir d'amore”几个字。

“来自中美洲的魔鬼之吻，到了英国摇身一变，被包装成所谓爱之甘醇。好几个已婚的体面人都声称自己被灌了这种酒，才做出了对不起妻子或者丈夫的行为。”

“……真会有这种效果吗？”

“稀释剂确实有刺激神经和加快肾上腺素分泌的作用，类似于兴奋剂，但情爱方面并没有直接的关联，或许这也是为什么它被命名为爱之甘醇，毕竟歌剧中的甘醇也不过是劣酒勾兑的假货。但重要的是，这是一个不错的理由……”

“理由？”

“当人们不想对自己的行为负责的时候，就需要一个替罪羊。”坐在沙发上的一位身材魁梧的男士开口了，他有着一双灰色的眼睛，脸部线条柔和，乍一看比福尔摩斯亲切得多，“一个贪婪的有技术的医生、一个异乡来的种田户、外加一个逃过霍乱却一无所有的流氓，制成号称能够操控人心的药剂，Well，虽然其实只有些加速心跳的作用，该有的都齐了。这么一来，伦敦上流社交圈的名誉危机就能顺利解除，大家都是受害者，皆大欢喜。”

“英国政府的大脑，麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，”侦探抬了抬眉毛，“毫无道德良知，现在谁才是机器？”

“如果那几个重要人物因为桃色事件倒台，倒反而会引起动荡。”对方看着Peter笑笑，“Tony总是这么较真，一定给你添了很多麻烦？说起来我一直都想来见见你，Parker先生，”

“Parker先生很快就要搬出221B了，你没必要特意跑来审核他，还有，别叫我Tony。”

“难道我该叫你福尔摩斯先生吗？听上去像在叫我自己，另外，你也可以叫我埃蒙佐，家人之间就该称呼得亲切一些。”

“我拒绝。”

麦克罗夫特看上去一直享受着这种不冷不热的待遇，寒暄了几句后他起身告辞，Peter看到那位被称呼为Tony的小朋友很快背过身去拿小提琴，并没有要送家长出门的意思，只能自己将来客送到门口。

“您知道，我的兄弟虽然擅长观察别人，但却并不擅长分析自己，”麦克罗夫特带上帽子，看着Peter一脸莫名的样子，“过去，我们家发生了一些变故，两个孩子全都随了母亲的姓氏，你大概已经从波茨那里听说了。”

“一小部分，先生。”

“这件事对我们家影响很大，当然也影响了他，何况他的性格脾气你也看到了，这家伙不像我那样擅长抒发情感，而是龟缩在自己的壳里，有时候连我也摸不透他的想法。”亲切的兄长看着Peter的眼睛，真诚地说道，“我其实并不太清楚他为什么要你搬走，站在我的角度讲，你是一个值得信任的助手，我得说你的能力并不比华生医生差。“

“谢谢您，先生。“但现在说这些有什么用呢，“但我还是比不过医生，毕竟他们一起经历了那么多。”

灰蓝色的眼睛在Peter脸上停留了一下，忽然说道：“别看华生在这里住了这么久，但他对这栋屋子其实也并没有那么了解。“绅士整理了一下自己的大衣，看着Peter露出一个微笑，“你不妨问问Tony，华生没答对的是什么问题。“

“哦，麦克罗夫特实在太无聊了，”听到Peter的转述后，那个窝在沙发里的人眼神涣散，漫不经心，”谁会去留意这些呢，我也就是随便问问。“

“所以，到底是什么问题？”Peter锲而不舍。

“通往221B一共有几级台阶。“对方懒洋洋地说道，并且毫不在意地挥了挥手，”可怜的华生，我只是在为难他罢了，这种东西没人会去留意，连赫德森太太也不知道……“

“……十七级。”Peter不明白为什么这么简单的问题要被说成”为难“，而且居然连房东女士都不晓得，他看到侦探在听到数字的瞬间确实扎扎实实地愣住了。

“你数过……？”

咦，难道连福尔摩斯先生也不知道吗？

“是、是啊……我数过很多次，”Peter有点尴尬地站在那双眼睛面前，认真想来，大概就连最无趣的书呆子都不会闲到没事数台阶，而认真回答这种问题的自己此刻就像个十足的傻瓜，但话已经出口，他只能在对方仿佛凝固的目光中把话说完，“额，每次您回来的时候我都会数，数到13的时候从房间出来给您开门，时间上就正好……”

对方半张着嘴没有说话，Peter尴尬地低了一下头，等他抬头的时候，居然看到那双眼睛在烛火的映衬下泛出透明的湖光。

“晚安，Mr.Parker。”他说不清那个语调里似有似无的叹息到底是否是幻听，侦探没有对这个答案做出任何评论，一转身把自己埋进了沙发里。

=================

本案改编自《身份案》、《魔鬼之足》。

大霍乱实际发生在英国。

虽然我站福华福，但原著中包括台阶在内的细节一直让我觉得华生不值得，不知道是太直还是在装糊涂，大腐其实也虐得凶，只求3能对我福好一点。


	10. 阿尼维克的猎犬（1）

Chp10是对之前章节修改后重发

===

阿尼维克的猎犬（1） 

Peter挂着松松垮垮的睡衣睡裤，瞪眼看着地上书桌上的手杖和一张留言条。

“早上好，Parker先生，如无其他事项，请将此手杖送至其主人处。

另，如有其他预约，也请以上述事由为重。”

虽然和侦探住一起住了这么久，也该有些字迹被人模仿的警惕，但这个颇为自我中心且不要脸的语气倒是很难被人模仿的。

“就是这个手杖吗？”少年把桌上的物件拿起来，天气晴朗，因为昨晚赶一份翻译稿件，他起得比平时晚许多。

“啊，Peter，早上好！”房东太太敲敲门，送来了新一天的报纸，“怎么了？”

“福尔摩斯先生留了一根手杖，要我送还给它的主人。”

“欧，他总是很喜欢填字游戏。”赫德森太太露出“原来如此”的神情，看样子已经见怪不怪了。

“填字游戏？”

“就像这个，”房东女士翻过报纸，露出最后一版供读者娱乐的页面，上面不仅有本日的运势，还有一块黑白方格组成的版面，“填字游戏，就是给一些线索提示，然后根据提示把相应的单词一个接一个猜出来，哦，错了，他不喜欢猜这个词，”女士笑了笑，“推理。”

所以，这根手杖也是填字游戏？

“华生医生还住在这里的时候经常玩这个，不过福尔摩斯总是看一眼就知道了所有答案，所以后来医生也就不愿意玩了。”

那肯定啊……Peter简直能想象出医生满脸困惑的时候侦探在身后看一眼就开始报答案的抓狂画面，栩栩如生。

“好吧，那看来这就是他留给我的线索？”少年重新审视了一番手杖，耳边响起对方经常挂在嘴上的话。

“不要光看，要观察”

“所以，有什么灵感吗，小侦探？”赫德森太太看着少年扭在一起的眉毛，乐呵呵地在边上鼓励道。

“umm，直观的看……这根手杖是槟榔木做的，顶端是银制，但有包金，做工很精致，男士使用，重量不轻。”Peter大致扫了一眼外观、掂了掂重量，随后观察起细节来，“银箍上的刻字能告诉我们更多：感谢您的贡献，CCC敬赠，1889年。”

“所以是一件礼物？”

“但‘贡献’这个词听上去更像是纪念品，”Peter打量着为数不多的几个单词，“赫德森太太，您认为CCC会是什么呢？”

“人名？”

“首字母相同，非常罕见，”Peter说道，“但如果是一个特殊机构的话就更容易理解也更好找一些——查令十字学院，我的函授课程就在这家学校。”

“Charing CrossCollege？”

“是的，如果是学校赠与到不难理解他精致的做工，受赠者一定有很高的学术地位，很可能是一位教授或者副教授，但从使用情况来看，他似乎并不怎么在乎这个荣誉。”

“这样一来候选人会有多少呢？”

“不多，虽然查令十字学院是一个综合学院，但英格兰的规定是：每个学科的在职教授只有1位，如果算上副教授的话，在职候选人甚至不超过20个，如果是业已退休的教授，那么很可能退休年份就是1889年，查一下就能弄清楚。”Peter一下子就把候选人范围缩小在了20以内，不过他显然还没有放弃其他细节，“另外，很可能这位教授还养了一只小型犬。”

“这也能看出来吗？”赫德森太太现在是真的非常惊讶了，Peter从分析的路数甚至动作都和另一位房客惊人地相似，虽然她之前就觉得少年确实很聪明，也确实比医生更热情地投入到辅助侦探的工作中，但她从未对男孩的成长有如此直观的感受。

“您看这儿，”Peter指了指手杖中部不易察觉的几个小凹陷，“这可能是狗的牙印，并且体型不大，因为手杖太重所以只能咬在中部，看这些间距，也能大致推测出身材的大小，痕迹还很新，因此这位教授还养了一只狗，至于品种……”

“Peter。”

“什么？！”房东太太突然凑到少年跟前，Peter差点把手杖甩到地上。

“你真的只是崇拜福尔摩斯吗？”

“是、是啊……”

“华生医生也很崇拜他，但我总觉得你们两个不太一样。”

“哈哈……医生他……比我厉害多了……”Peter的背后开始冒冷汗，可是他在心虚些什么呢？他之所以到这里来，一方面是为了省钱，一方面当然也希望自己能够成为另一个房客的得力助手，至少能得到和医生同样的承认，在那个人的故事里拥有属于自己的姓名。

赫德森太太收回了脖子：“不，Peter，医生他做不到许多事。”

对于房东太太的点评，Peter将信将疑。不过当务之急是找到手杖的所有者，因此少年很快来到了查令十字学院。

“班纳教授？”

“啊哈，看来你就是那个素未谋面的优等生，”教授快步走下台阶，与Peter握手。一直通过书信来往的两人总算借着这次机会见到了真人，“怎么样？听说你留在福尔摩斯那里工作了？”

“只是帮助他处理一些案件，不算工作。”Peter连忙澄清。

“是吗，不考虑来我这儿做助理吗？我最近正在整理一些民间的文献，需要一个打字勤快懂一些拉丁语的助手。”班纳教授笑着问道。

“啊，我恐怕暂时还脱不开身。”少年犹豫地说道，“福尔摩斯先生这里还有一些事情需要处理……”他闭口不谈多日前侦探已经打发他另寻住处的事情。

“包括替他跑腿？说来，这家伙居然允许华生之外的人碰那些证据，倒是挺稀奇。”教授显然对侦探的臭脾气了如指掌，“这次派你来是要找什么？”

“我需要找到这根手杖的主人。”Peter说道，“他是这儿的教授，或者已经于1889年退休，而且还养着一条小型犬。”

“小型犬？”对方思索道，“谁养了狗我不清楚，但这确实是我校颁发给退休教员的手杖，既然有年份的话不难查到。”班纳教授很快就从名册里找到了Peter要的答案，“你看这儿，1889年，纪念手杖授予：俄巴迪亚·斯坦爵士——原来是他！”

“您认识他？”

“斯坦爵士是查令学院的名誉博士。”对方点点头，“不过他没有在这里任教，所以我也并没有见过他，不过按照斯坦爵士的贡献，我得说区区一个名誉学位，恐怕是怠慢他啦。”

“太好了！您知道他这会儿在哪儿吗？”

“爵士退休后回到阿尼维克的老宅居住，已经很久没听到他的消息啦。”

“明白了！”Peter立刻动身，“谢谢您，班纳教授。”

国王十字车站距离查令十字学院并不远，Peter跑步很快就能抵达，他记得去北部的火车都从这里出发，中午之前还剩一班，一切顺利的话，他能在晚餐前赶到小镇。只不过，Peter终于意识到了一个大问题——他的口袋里没有钱！

“买不买了？”售票口的大叔没好气地问道，“不买别挡着后面的人！”

“抱歉……”Peter只好闪到一边，挣扎着是否要赶回学院问教班纳授借钱，还是去外面摆个小碗讨点铜板，这时他身后有个熟悉的声音对窗口里的大叔说道：“下一班去阿尼维克的火车，头等座，两位。”

“福尔摩斯先生！”

“你终于赶上了这一班，我还有些担心呢。”面前的陌生人笑得非常灿烂——显然时已经易容过了，他举起拿到的车票对Peter挥了挥。

“您也去找斯坦爵士？”

“实际上，你睡死的时候他的远侄提莫已经来拜访过我了，只是在匆忙中忘了把手杖带走，你大概从手杖糟糕的使用状况里看出来了，这一家子人的性格都不怎么沉稳。”Peter点点头，看到对方露出了满意的微笑，“我方才去处理了一些别的事情，带着手杖不方便，于是就想是否让你送来。”

“您大可以在留言里写清楚。”

“这样填字游戏就没意思了。”即使实际上比他大不少岁，侦探在某些行为上有时候却并没比儿童高明多少，或者只是纯粹想看看Peter能不能解开自己留下的小谜题。

“所以游戏结束了吗？”

“不，Parker先生，”对方脸皮颇厚地示意Peter拿好皮箱，“游戏才刚开始。”


	11. 阿尼维克的猎犬（2）

阿尼维克的猎犬（2）

“所以这位爵士两周前失踪了？”火车没开出多久Peter就已经了解了此次案件的全貌——来自肯特的提莫先生原定去诺森伯兰拜访他的远亲叔父：退役军人俄巴迪亚·斯坦爵士，但按约定时间前往后却发现屋里没有人，接下来的一周，整个镇子前后搜寻都没个结果，当地警方实在没辙，只好将此作为失踪处理，焦头烂额的提莫在肯特郡教书，恰好去华生医生的诊所看过病，于是靠着医生的介绍，希望福尔摩斯能在这个案子上祝他一臂之力。

“没错，根据当地警方的调查，失踪前没有异常、没有与人发生过争吵，爵士患有严重的关节病，因此不常走动，不过为人和善，没听说和什么人有过节，家中也没有打斗的痕迹，如果说是外出，似乎也并没有带什么行李。不过，提莫先生似乎有自己的看法。”侦探说着递给Peter一张字条，上面是一段类似歌谣的文字：

“如何保护玫瑰？”

“将它藏起来。”

“藏在哪里？”

“那个房间。”

“那个房间在哪里？”

“杉树的顶端。”

“这是什么？”

“据说是家族流传的歌谣，可能跟过去的一些家族仪式有关。”

“提莫先生认为这和爵士的失踪有关？”

“按照他的说法，斯坦家族的先人曾在庄园里设置过一些密室，用来给玫瑰战争期间逃亡北境的兰开斯特家族提供庇护，他认为这首歌谣可能是在暗示密室的位置，而爵士是为了避开什么危险躲进了密室里。”

“……这会不会太牵强了。”

“从手杖的情况看，我得说他的猜测或许并不是没有道理。”

“手杖？”Peter心想自己大概又漏掉了什么重要信息，默默地喊了声不妙。

对方朝他看了一眼，随后举起手杖，指着包金处问道：“你对这里的包金处理怎么看？”

男孩只好支支吾吾地说道：“我认为是这根手杖颇有纪念意义，所以在不幸损坏后，爵士又重新包了一层新的。”

“但如此有纪念意义的东西，他却用得这么不小心，还只管包金的新旧？”侦探冲男孩咧嘴笑了笑，“永远注意细节，同时也要有一些想象力，但你没发现也情有可原，这种习惯我只在军人中见过。”说着，福尔摩斯从口袋里掏出一把刀片，往包金柄上一刮，光洁的金属色脱落，露出了黑漆漆的铅色。

“怎么会……？”眼前的手杖忽然变成了一个具有杀伤力的道具。

“金属装饰确实会增加手杖的重量，但如果你比较过查令十字学院颁发给其他教员的手杖，就会发现这根很不寻常。”对方似乎非常乐意见到Peter傻眼的样子。

“……所以，爵士对手杖做了改造？”

“奇怪的改造，看上去是用来防身的。”侦探把刮花的手杖交还到Peter手里，铅块在阳光下发出寒光，“这很有趣，说明爵士自觉在危险之中，但却不希望别人对此有所察觉。”

“所以，爵士真的只是藏起来了吗？会不会已经遇害了？”

“就目前的情况来说一切都还是未知，”侦探摇摇头，望向窗外飞速划过的乡村景色，“虽然乡村的空气很好，但也有不少谜题如同伦敦的迷雾挥之不去，就我的判断，恐怕爵士的情况并不那么乐观。”

“所以，您决定去阿尼维克弄清事实真相？”

“差不多，我决定派你去，以显示对此的重视。”

“……什么？等等，我？”火车缓缓停靠在站台上，侦探站起身，拿上皮箱作势要下车，Peter不知道对方葫芦里又在卖什么药，“您要下车？可我们才走到一半……”

“抱歉，Parker先生，手杖你先送去，我另有要事处理，晚上还得赶回伦敦应付另一个案子，如果你那边有什么情况，只需写信到贝克街，我会视情况赶来，其他时间好好做个称职的助手，”对方一脸无辜地拿起皮箱，冲Peter行了个脱帽礼，“别苦着脸，不妨将此看做一次假期，诺森伯兰的热红酒很不错，这次假期到圣乔治节之后，在此之前，千万不要离开阿尼维克。”

“什么？！”还有比上了半路才发现自己被放鸽子的感受更糟糕吗？

有！比如当你发现那个放鸽子的混蛋下车后居然和站台上一位面容如玉身材姣好的女士汇合，而且两人的肢体动作明显过于亲密的时候。

“我是为了探案”

当红发美女把脸凑过去时，Peter听到脑海里有个熟悉的声音说道。不知为什么，那位淑女似乎注意到了他的目光，有意无意偏过头朝Peter看了一眼。少年啪地拉下窗户气呼呼地坐回了位子上，一路生着闷气在颠簸中抵达了目的地。

相比南部而言，北部的天气确实恶劣许多，车站的煤气灯在夕阳中逐渐亮起，狂风吹着出口处的指示牌。几乎模糊的油漆刷着一排欢迎语：“欢迎来到阿尼维克，诺森伯兰郡。”

“诺森伯兰。”

少年的眼神停在那个似曾相识的单词上——在火车上其实他就想问，但一直没找到合适的机会：侦探的父亲，霍华德·史塔克，当年就是在此服役的——难道这才是福尔摩斯不愿意来此报道的真正原因？当他独自一人揣着隐约的疑问来到小别墅时，提莫先生简直喜出望外。

“太感谢您了，我还以为手杖被我弄丢了呢！”教员欣喜地接过手杖，并对侦探的缺席表示遗憾，“这么说他来不了啦？学校给我的假期也只到乔治节之后。”

“抱歉，他在别处还有案子，解决了之后一定会赶来。”真的吗？Peter心虚地替对方说谎，心里更气了。

不过提莫先生倒是松了一口气：“不瞒您说，我来这儿时可没带多少钱，实在负担不起住宿费，如果他来了我倒是有些头疼，既然只有您的话，我倒是想委屈您住在这里。”

“没问题，先生。”

“太好了，您应该不怕闹鬼吧？”对方支支吾吾地问道。

“闹鬼？”

“镇上有谣传，说在楼里看到过鬼影，不过这种乡下地方，迷信的人很多。”穷教员显然很有科学精神，对毫无根据的说法并不担心，“我猜，大部分情况下应该是周围杉树的影子。”

这是一栋带有院落和绿植（大多数是杉树）的旧式庄园别墅，尤其在夜色中，陈旧的老宅确实会有那么几分阴森。

“当然不。”Peter收回目光，看着提莫先生说道。


	12. 阿尼维克的猎犬（3）

阿尼维克的猎犬（3）

第二天一早，Peter刚到厨房，发现有个陌生的棕发姑娘正在灶头举着爵士的手杖，同一只浑身脏兮兮的小野狗搏斗，厨房的窗户打开，灶台一片狼藉。

“你吃了我给Tessa留的晚餐？”看到Peter站在门口不知进退的样子，女孩回过头气呼呼地问道。

“Tessa？”

“这只小斗牛犬。”女孩板着脸，“昨天我在后院给Tessa留了些吃的，现在它肚子瘪得就像我每周的工资，盘里的剩饭却没有了。”她气呼呼地放下手杖，示意Peter过来帮忙，“你来对付它，我去前厅拿牛奶。”

“欧，好的，”Peter赶忙走过去，“额，我，我叫Peter，Peter Parker。”

“所以，你是来替福尔摩斯先生跑腿的？”

“差、差不多，”没想到一大早就被陌生人怼了一下，Peter略显尴尬地试图接近依然暴躁的Tessa，对方踉跄一下，朝他龇了一口，完全没有服软的意思。他又尝试了几次，Tessa抬起一只前脚，喉咙里低声呜咽着拒绝他的靠近，但Peter却发现了一些新的线索。

等到女孩带着牛奶走回厨房时，因为眼前的景象愣在了原地，半晌才诧异地问道：“你怎么做到的？”她望着一脸无辜的Peter和在他手里温顺服帖的小斗牛犬。

“他的前掌里好像扎进了一根木刺，我看到后院有些散落的木片，”Peter举起手里小到几乎看不见的尖尖的木刺说道，“刚才应该是来求救的，”方才还龇牙咧嘴的小斗牛犬此刻正贴在男孩的手背，撒娇似的呜了一声。

“好吧，只一个更正，她。”

“她？！”Peter吓了一跳。

女孩噗嗤一声笑了出来，这一回，对方的态度明显温和下来：“Tessa是镇上人家的弃犬，经常受人欺负，不过爵士对她不错，常在后院里给她留吃的，但对其他人、尤其是陌生人她可很不客气，提莫先生前些天还被她追着吼呢。”她走到一人一狗的身边，把白色的液体倒进光秃秃的盘子里，顺便自我介绍道，“我叫米歇尔，在洗衣房工作。”

Peter点点头，空气不知为什么停顿了一下。

“我去准备早餐。”米歇尔看了他一眼，率先打破沉默。

“我也来帮忙。”

“我要是您的话，会好好坐在屋子里不给下人添麻烦，Parker先生。”女孩企图阻止Peter去后院挑水的示好行为，以为他只是假装客气，但却在看到他麻利的动作后露出了真心实意的惊讶。

“欧，没关系，我也曾经在伦敦一户人家做帮工。”Peter庆幸自己还记得老本行，手脚利索，不至于出丑，显然对面的姑娘被他熟练的挑水动作折服，但还是不怎么相信他的话。

“那您是怎么成了伦敦侦探的助手？”

“说来话长，某次机缘巧合我替福尔摩斯先生跑了趟腿……”

“后来就一直免费跑腿了？”

“差不多，但房租是他出的，而且他还供我上了函授大学。”Peter说道，不知怎么，米歇尔好像很感同身受的样子。

“那他是个好人，”女孩说道，“就像Rary牧师一样。”

“Rary牧师？”

“是我们这个教区的牧师，最早我是个马贩子，我爸是吉普赛人。”女孩面无表情地一边干活一边说道，“我爸重病死后，教会孤儿院收留了我，后来又介绍我去镇上的洗衣房工作，周末在教堂学圣经认字。去年，爵士回乡下独居，生活不便，我就每周上门替他做短工赚些外快，要我说，像斯坦爵士这样的人满可以聘请几个仆人或者管家，不过这样对我来说就少了一份收入。”

“所以，你不介意说说爵士的事情吗？”Peter问道，“比如他在失踪前有什么异常？”

“哦不，不介意，”米歇尔的心态似乎调整得很好，“不过我知道的恐怕并不多，事实上我每周只来一两次，替他把换洗的衣服送去洗衣房再送回来，另外就是打扫客厅和做做饭——爵士年纪大了，关节不好，所以只在一楼住……除此之外，他身体硬朗，真要说什么异常的话，最近2个月，他似乎不怎么去教堂祷告了，之前他每周都会去，不过也可能是关节病加重的关系。”米歇尔眨眨眼睛，补充道，“另外，爵士的饭量忽然比以前大了一些，都快能赶上镇上干力气活的壮年了，但我认为这是个好变化？”

Peter点点头：“在你看来，爵士有在防备什么人吗？”

“防备？”女孩轻轻皱着眉头想了想，“我觉得并没有……不过他之前确实有些情绪低落？”

“什么意思？”

“某天他忽然对我说，有些错误再怎么忏悔也会纠缠一辈子。”

“错误？”

“我也不知道什么意思，像我们这样的身份，也不好过问到底发生过什么事，或许早餐时可以问问提莫先生？”女孩思维敏捷语速飞快，一边倒豆子一般陈述一边眼神飘到窗外，没等Peter追问就立刻动身向后院的墙根跑去，“天哪我真是受不了Tessa！”

原来是吃饱喝足的小斗牛犬叼着爵士的手杖，企图把它埋到后院的墙角去。

“爵士很喜欢用手杖逗她，你知道小狗多喜欢玩游戏，现在主人不在家，她也不待见提莫先生，居然想到自己跟自己玩。”她看了一眼对着墙根若有所思的Peter问道，“怎么了？”

“这堵玫瑰墙很特别，”Peter问道，“是特意种的吗？”

“欧，我想是的，阿尼维克种植玫瑰的历史很悠久，几乎家家户户都有，在我们看来并不稀奇，你看这些老藤。”米歇尔指了指墙面上一些断裂的荆棘，“不过爵士从伦敦回来后有心无力，又不肯雇人来打理，才成了现在这个样子。”

当天早上，Peter、提莫先生和米歇尔一起享用了早餐，两位男士坚持女孩可以一起坐在桌上吃饭，米歇尔显得很高兴，Peter也正巧可以听听他们之间的闲聊。相比每周来一两次的米歇尔，来自肯特的远亲对这位长辈的早年生活了解更多一些，也对古老家族的历史很有兴趣，斯坦爵士家可以上溯到玫瑰战争，说起来还能同亨利国王时期的诺森伯兰家扯上关系，算是比较旁系的贵族后裔。可到了爵士这一代，早已家道中落。至于米歇尔复述的话，提莫先生表示“错误可是太多了，斯坦叔叔年轻时很叛逆，27、8岁时都整日沉迷赌球赌马，花着家里的钱沾花惹草，没有正经工作，最后被强制送往非洲服役，在那里呆了整整5年。”

“那他还有别的亲人吗？”Peter问道。

“没有啦，剩下的就只有我们在肯特的一家。”提莫先生说道，“小时候我每年夏天都会来这里避暑，不过后来两家的关系就变差了：斯坦叔叔年轻时除了赌博还乱投资股票，掏空家底后还来问我们家借，”远侄苦笑着说道，“听上去根本成不了什么大事对不对？谁能想到他在非洲因为贡献突出，直接被升职调回了英国。还好他对我一直都算不错，断断续续有些联系。我这次来，一方面给他送些关节病的药，二来想托关系搞个在伦敦的工作，谁知碰上了这种事。”

“查令学院的班纳教授说，斯坦爵士成绩斐然，区区一个名誉学位恐怕是怠慢了他，”Peter问道，“他到底做了什么贡献？”

“好像挺神秘的，我也只在一些沙龙上听高级别的教授们提起过，”提莫说道，“非洲服役期间，斯坦叔叔在当地部落中发现了一种罕见的陨石。”

“陨石？”

“听说这种陨石的硬度远高于钢铁，但重量却只有其一半，是非常高效的军工材料。”教员比划着手势说道，“当时，转炉炼钢法已经传入欧洲，英国的规模产钢实力受到挑战，而斯坦叔叔的发现则进一步增强了英国的军工实力。”

“所以查令十字学院基于这个发现给了他名誉学位？”

“没错，不过当初他回到英国后供职的不是伦敦，而是在离这儿20英里外的诺森伯兰海军基地，负责那里的潜艇研发计划。”

“潜艇？”米歇尔重复着这个陌生的单词，“那是什么东西？”

“你可以把它理解为一种可以在水下航行的密封船只，”Peter做了个比喻，“我在画册上见过图片，外形看上去像一条铁甲鲸鱼。”

“如果这种船只还拥有最坚硬和轻量的材质，那么就能兼顾快速移动和坚固防守，所向披靡，可惜后来发生了泄密。”提莫先生点头附和，“基地研究室的另一位负责人趁着假期防卫松懈，将资料偷运了出去，国防部为了加强管辖，便关闭了诺森伯兰，将所有研究转移到了伦敦。”

“怪不得……”米歇尔说道，“阿尼维克本来是个挺繁华的地方，很多人都靠着海军基地为生，可自从基地关门之后就门庭冷落，现在，北部的枢纽也搬去了爱丁堡。”

“没错，这里曾是英国军工的研发中心，也有许多钢铁厂，听我父亲讲，当年那次泄密事故在媒体上报道了好几个月，现在时间过去太久，估计没多少人记得细节，否则配合这恶劣的天气讲讲应该还挺有气氛的，是不是？”提莫先生说着喝掉了杯子里的最后一点早餐茶。


	13. 阿尼维克的猎犬（4）

阿尼维克的猎犬（4）

“Parker先生，麻烦开个窗，透透气，二楼的灰尘太大了！”

“好的，提莫先生。”

这间尘封已久的书房位于别墅二楼，只在爵士失踪后由警方打开过一次，虽然有一年多没打扫过，但整体还算整洁，除了木制天花板实在看着陈旧，角落里还有一只小蜘蛛正在倒腾它的网之外并无异常。

Peter看着手里的字条默默叹了口气——所以说，书房怎么可能是密室呢。

刚来阿尼维克的几天，他们就那首歌谣做了一番调查，甚至为了寻找那棵“杉树”走遍了庄园和整个小镇，但却一无所获。结果到了某一天劈柴的时候，提莫先生突然想起那个用来放柴火的树状曾经是一棵被雷劈中后砍掉的杉树，而从树桩的宽度来看，确实比其他杉树的年岁更久远，按照教员的记忆，那棵杉树在被砍掉之前，恰好就是2楼书房的高度，不过问题在于，这栋别墅是本世纪初重建的，何况爵士腿脚不便平时都不愿意上2楼来，再怎么有密室也不像是这个书房。结果，毫无所获的几个人干脆开始整理起房间来。

“这里的东西太乱了，去贝克街的前一晚我还被客厅的椅子绊了一跤。”提莫先生抱怨道。

“您也太不小心啦。”

“不过我明明记得晚上睡觉前把客厅整理过了，”教员似乎对摔了一跤的事情耿耿于怀。

“您先是忘了带自己的手杖出门，接着又把爵士这儿借的手杖忘在福尔摩斯先生家，自然也不会记得自己有没有放好椅子了。”米歇尔笑着回复道。

Peter打开窗户，朝外探了探头，因为年久失修的关系，房屋外侧的木制结构有些破损，对应着楼底几根木条落在杂草丛生的院子里，也就是之前Tessa被刺扎到的原因，越过窗前高大的杉树，美好的乡村景色映入男孩的瞳孔，不知是在伦敦呆久了还是习惯了贝克街经常需要处理突发状况，毫无收获且平静的乡村生活在Peter眼中逐渐变得乏善可陈，才几天功夫他就把镇子逛了个遍，这片地区北有爱丁堡、南有曼彻斯特那样的大城市，因为天气的关系农业不甚发达，除了捕鱼之外就只有海军基地的生意可做，居民大都世代居住在此，少数是军人的后代，但随着基地的废弃，镇上失去了一大财源，不少人搬去了别处，人口也逐渐稀少起来。相对于危机四伏的伦敦，这里的一切都显得平静祥和。在过于安静的空气里，一阵清脆的铃声引起了Peter的注意，邮递员老伯Lee先生带着包裹从屋外骑车经过，冲窗边的Peter招了招手，摆出一个可惜的手势，Peter叹了口气，心想伦敦那里果然没什么回音。

这几天来，Lee先生算是Peter除了米歇尔和提莫先生之外最多接触的人，他从抵达阿尼维克起便坚持每天写信，并且内容完全不见少，以至于米歇尔怀疑他根本就没有在履行助手的任务，而是在给伦敦的某位姑娘写情书。

“Parker先生？！Parker先生？！”

“抱歉？！”

“您怎么了？为什么在窗口发呆？是看到了什么人吗？”

“欧不，”Peter收回目光，“我这就来帮忙。”

“不着急整理，先来瞧瞧这个，终于找到了，我就记得小时候看过这本书，”提莫先生将一本旧书递到男孩面前。

“……《家训与仪式》？”Peter接过来看了看。

“这是斯坦家很久以前流传下来的家训，还有一些歌谣，”这确实是一本古老的手册，不光字体和纸张能够证明这一点，连语法和拼写都是如此，字体像是15、16世纪常用的那种手写体。教员忽然兴奋起来，指着其中一页喊道，“啊哈！原来我还漏了两句话！”

“如何保护玫瑰？”

“将它藏起来。”

“藏在哪里？”

“那个房间。”

“那个房间在哪里？”

“杉树的顶端。”

“杉树的顶端在哪里？”

“在正午的阳光下。”

“您觉得最后两句话是什么意思？”提莫高兴地问道，“会是新线索吗？”

“正午的阳光下？”米歇尔看着窗外表示疑惑，“现在就是正午，那不还是这间书房吗？”

Peter再次走到窗边探出头去，目光落在稍远处的围墙上，发现Tessa又叼着爵士的手杖在开满了玫瑰的墙根打转。现在恰好接近中午，不过四周的风力依旧强劲，棕色的卷发在风中飞舞起来，他收回目光，转头问道：“提莫先生，后院的那些玫瑰是你小时候就有的吗？”

“是的，不过都是些野玫瑰，当初还有仆人打扫，”提莫说道，“叔父调去伦敦后就无人打理了。”

“是吗？”Peter问道，“可是其中有几朵的品种很特别，在白色花瓣的边缘有红色的点状分布，这是原产于约克郡的特殊品种：万福玛利亚，是当地大学在实验室中培育的，因为品种珍贵，目前还没有普及，这些天走遍全镇也只有爵士家有，我认为更像是特意栽种。”

“我从没听斯坦叔父说起过，”教员摇摇头，“你知道得还挺多。”

多亏了那本《新航路与花卉植物学》，Peter想。

“另外，有关正午这个时间点，确实增加了许多值得玩味的信息。”少年瞥了一眼地上的斗牛犬，随后说道，“依我看，这首歌谣说的或许并非这个书房。”

“那是哪里？”

“地面。”Peter说道，“我们得去Tessa那里看看。”

等到三个人抵达小斗牛犬所在的墙根，Tessa似乎已经累得不行，乖乖趴在一块裸露的石板上喘气。

“所以你觉得这里才是杉树顶端？”米歇尔抱着手臂不解地问道。

“实际上令我在意的是正午这个时间点，如果将杉树顶端作为一个标记点的话……”

“哦！我明白了，”提莫忽然恍然大悟，指着地上的阴影说道，“是指影子！”

“没错，是指正午阳光下杉树影子的顶端。”Peter说道，“刚才我在楼上观察到二楼窗户的影子，恰好是Tessa趴着的地方。”自由自在的斗牛犬感受到了三人关注的压力，不知道自己又惹上了什么事，跺着脚站起身，往后退了两步。

“等一下，你该不会是觉得……”米歇尔忽然领悟到了什么，“不会吧？！”

“抛手杖的游戏，核心不是将手杖拿回原处，而是拿回主人的手中。”Peter说道，“Tessa的行为看上去是在自娱自乐，但如果她知道主人在哪里的话。”

“我的上帝啊！”提莫脸色惨白，“你的意思是这下面有个密室？斯坦叔叔在下面？！”

“不是没这个可能，”少年附下身子敲了敲石板，“里头似乎有些空洞。”他用力推了一下，石板纹丝不动。

“我来，”提莫先生也附下身子帮忙，两人一阵忙活，但石板仍然没有动静。米歇尔则开始在玫瑰的墙壁上摸索起来，当她按到一块松动的砖头时，他们终于听到一声微弱的咔哒声，随后那块纹丝不动的石板开始向侧边移动起来。Peter第一时间站起身，一把将想要凑过来看个究竟的米歇尔拉到身后，挡住她的目光，但女孩显然已经看到了出口处骇人的景象，轻呼了一声后竭尽全力捂住了自己的嘴巴，全身发抖，而提莫先生则发出了惊呼，Tessa似乎并不知道发生了什么，重新叼起那根手杖，将它放到趴在入口的尸体边上。

==========

“真是不得了，”几小时后，当地的警官对着Peter说道，“您真不愧是福尔摩斯先生的助手。”

“有关凶手，您这里有线索吗？”

“说句实话，我们挺怀疑提莫先生的。”警察看了看周围，压低了声音凑上来说道，“毕竟他是第一发现人，要说谎的话，谁都没法验证。”

“从Tessa的表现来看，对方似乎并不是一个陌生人。”Peter说道，“很显然，她看到了全过程，或者至少看到了一部分，但是没有叫喊，否则周围的邻居肯定会注意到。”

“您的意思，是熟人干的？可是提莫先生报案那会儿我们已经对镇上的可疑人员做了排查，没发现当时有谁在这儿呢，而且，要说这里谁同爵士关系最近，恐怕也只有报案者本人。”对方扶了扶帽檐，“虽说提莫先生邀请了您来，但毕竟是私人的关系，公私还是得分明，是不是，Parker先生？”

这时候Peter才感觉到那名警官语气里的不耐烦，他对此并不陌生，在好几个案件中，地方上的警察都会用这种语气跟他们说话。

“当然，我想案件的最终判断毋庸置疑应该交给阿尼维克警署，包括本次事件，我也不希望自己的名字出现在有关的任何地方。”

“欧，”这么一说，对方的态度果然变好了，“那可真是太感谢您的理解了，我们当然也需要您的智慧和经验。”

“谈不上智慧，长官，”Peter想了想，决定从另一边入手，“但我确实对地窖里发现的另外一具白骨很感兴趣。”

“或许是过去草草落葬的斯坦家的人？”

“从服饰的织工和布料来看，年代并不那么久远，而且提莫先生也说斯坦家族并无其他亲眷，何况，斯坦家有专用的墓地，”Peter说道，“当然，也可能是仆人。”

“保险起见，我们会向郡里申请查阅失踪人口的信息库，或许会有收获。”

看上去也似乎只有这一个办法了，Peter看了一眼玫瑰墙，随后问道：“对了，您知道过去诺森伯兰基地发生的案件吗？”

“诺森伯兰基地？”警官似乎没想到Peter会提起这一茬，“欧，你是说间谍案吗？”

“是的。”

“事实上我也不太清楚，都是将近30年前的案子啦，何况那种案子的卷宗都不归我们管。”不过，相对于乡下警察在命案之外不想再横生枝节的态度，米歇尔倒是给Peter出了个好主意：“这还不简单，”女孩颇有自信地说道，“镇上有个人，手里捏的消息可比警察多呢。”


	14. 阿尼维克的猎犬（5）

阿尼维克的猎犬（5）

“小伙子，你知道吗，40年代，你还没出生的时候，我在纽卡斯尔舞池里出了名。”

“是、是吗……”

“那当然，你随便去纽卡斯尔找个人问问，谁不知道Lee the Ladies’s Man？”邮局的老员工笃定地宣传着自己年轻时代有多么受欢迎，Peter望着对方堆笑的褶子一脸问号，“所以，你得听听高手的建议。”

Lee先生一手搭在男孩肩膀，一手竖起食指，冲着他笑了笑，“写信太频繁了，女孩是不会上钩的。”

“啥？”Peter一惊，一旁的米歇尔抬起眉毛忍住扭曲的面部，促狭地看了他一眼。

“写情书，得有收有放，抓住重点，”老头手舞足蹈地比划着厚厚的信封，露出一个“你还年轻”的表情，“每天都那么多废话，看着心都烦了。我可不觉得现在的时代和过去有什么不一样，话不必都说，只需要挑最重要的就行，保持点距离，才会产生美。”

Peter在对方的目光中往后退了几步：“不是，您弄错了……”

“欧，您不用这么介意，这些小事逃不过我的法眼，远离伦敦的姑娘，内心寂寞，可以理解，但现在正是你放长线的好时机。”瘦小的老人眼神得意，米歇尔已经快笑倒在地上了。

Peter感觉拍在肩膀上的手简直有千斤重，他只能随意应付了几句，把话题引到正事上来，Lee先生终于在嘟囔了几句‘锦囊’之后总算不再推销自己的恋爱哲学，转而拿出了一大叠发黄的报纸合订本放到桌上。

“都在这儿啦，有关诺森伯兰事件的新闻。”

“Lee先生这儿就像是阿尼维克的图书馆，”米歇尔笑着补充，“毕竟邮局是报纸杂志最全的地方。”

“这是多少年前的事情，至少30年了，当时还很轰动，现在却没多少人记得了。”对方利索地在合订本里翻找着，一边冲着灰尘咳嗽一边抽出一本看上去非常陈旧的剪报册子，“这么久远的案子，和这次爵士家的案件会有关系吗？”

“我还不确定，但有些可疑的地方。”Peter老实交代，顺手接过了老人递上的册子，泛黄的纸业上印着粗体的铅字，“诺森伯兰海军基地间谍案……”满满一整篇报道，标题上的加粗字样触目惊心。

“啊，对，1860年，曾在这附近闹得沸沸扬扬，不过正儿八经的报道只有本地报纸这一篇而已。”老人挠着白发回忆道。

“昨日，诺森伯兰海军基地研究所的重要文献遭窃，一位研究员不知所踪，军方正就此展开调查，从现场情况来看，该人携资料潜逃海外的可能性很高。”米歇尔轻声念道，一排排印刷字带着Peter回到1860年冬季，结束圣诞假期的俄巴迪亚·斯坦中校在例行巡视时发现研究所保险柜被人打开，内部空空如野，随后立刻向伦敦进行了报告，所有休假人员都被召回基地，而唯有一个人没有出现。

“该人为诺森伯兰基地研究员霍华德·史塔克，经查，原定留在基地的史塔克在收到夫人病重的消息后紧急前往约克，此后再也没有返回基地。但家属坚称其返家当天并未多做停留，而是乘坐末班火车返回了诺森伯兰，军方将对证词做进一步核实。据悉，事发基地内几十份重要图纸失踪，而保险箱钥匙正是由史塔克本人保管，且柜门没有被破坏的痕迹，另外，办公室钥匙由俄巴迪亚·斯坦中校保管，虽然中校的钥匙没有失窃，但并不排除对方复制了钥匙的可能……”

至于这位“间谍”甘于冒险偷出机密文件的原因，报纸上推断是为了尽快换得治疗费用，以便他的妻子能够前往伦敦接受治疗。Peter轻轻念着，并未注意到自己脸颊和手指都冰冷，他的心底犹如被藏在水底的冰峰撕裂，等到那尖锐的撕裂声过去，才听到米歇尔正在叫他。

“Peter！”

“是的？”

“你怎么了？”女孩不解地问道，“有什么不对吗？”

“不，没什么。”Peter飞快地整理了一下思路，随后抬头，“很有趣，这个案子，光是这些文字就有很多端倪值得推敲。”

“我看不出有没什么问题……”米歇尔狐疑地看着Peter，Lee先生似乎也很不解。

“设身处地地想一想，如果你是这个研究员，你想要把机密文件带给一个买家，你最担心的是什么？”Peter问道。

“被其他人发现啊。”

“那么对他来说，将保险柜门特意打开就显得很不自然，而且竟然拿走原本？最合适的办法难道不是原样抄写一份吗？这样就能为自己争取更多的时间，而不是第二天就被识破，我相信对于这样级别的研究人员而言并没什么困难。”

“或许只是他一时起意？”

“那就无法解释他提前复制了钥匙这件事。”Peter说道，“而且这样他还得冒着回到基地被人目击的风险，更无法解释这位研究员的尸体出现在地下室。”

“……你认为堆白骨是那个失踪的研究员？！”

“虽然衣物并不明显，但从靴子来看，我认为死者来自海军陆战队的可能性很高，加厚的鞋底是为了行军的需要，缝制做工是克里米亚战争之后，差不多也就是60年代的款式。”Peter说道，“而距这里20英里就有一个海军基地，恐怕这不是巧合。”

“所以你认为泄密的另有其人？”Lee先生突然也开始参与进来，一脸质疑地问道。

“或许是爵士自己监守自盗被对方发现，然后嫁祸？”Peter说道，“这也能解释之前米歇尔的证词，爵士认为自己犯过一个会纠缠一辈子的错误。”

“可动机是什么呢？”矛头突然对准了老雇主，米歇尔有些不高兴，“而且，既然发生了这么重要的事，爵士肯定也接受了调查。”

“军队也不是吃白饭的，这一点还是想得到，”老头摇摇头，抽出另一份报纸指着某篇文章的后半段，“斯坦中校本人的不在场证明由其好友、爱丁堡议员皮尔斯提供，议员的整个假期都在阿尼维克的斯坦家旧宅度过。”

“那么这位议员的证词也应该经得起推敲。”Peter很快说道，“即使是30年后的今天。”

“等等，你不会想要去找这个议员验证30年前的不在场证明吧？”女孩搅着眉头。

“不，我只是想求证爵士失踪那天的不在场证明。”Peter说道。

“这也太夸张了，且不说人家愿不愿意接待你，这么些年过去人说不定早就去了别处，压根就不在爱丁堡！”

“欧不，他应该还在呢，”就在此时，他们身后响起了一个陌生和善的声音。

“Rary牧师？”米歇尔第一个认出了来人，“您怎么来了？”

“抱歉听到了你们的讨论，我犹豫了很久要不要进来打扰，”牧师是一个身材矮小、精瘦的老人，一头漂亮的银发打理得一丝不苟，带着单片眼镜，眼神如炬，文质彬彬，颇有些与北部不怎么相称的南方特征，他微笑着对Lee先生说道，“劳驾，我有一份急件。”

“没问题，汤米！”Lee先生似乎也同牧师很熟，利落的接过了信件，同时问道，“你居然和议员都认识吗？”

“只是有过一些接触罢了，英国的教会向来和政治相关，要是不疏通些关系，有些事情很难办。”牧师冲几个人笑笑，并及时提供了信息，“这位皮尔斯议员原先在格拉斯哥后座默默无闻，后来去了爱丁堡选区竟然如鱼得水，有时候教会都得看他脸色，如今他的家产也都在那里，可没这么容易搬家呢。”

“Rary牧师，这就是从伦敦来的Peter Parker先生，是福尔摩斯先生的助手，”米歇尔赶忙介绍，“Parker先生，这位就是我跟您提过的Rary牧师。”

“幸会，Parker先生。”Rary牧师伸出手同Peter打招呼，他似乎读过《海滨杂志》——这本杂志在偏远的小乡村根本就难觅踪影——透过单片眼镜好奇地打量着Peter，“我还以为华生医生之后福尔摩斯先生就没有再找别的助手啦，”对方似乎很会察言观色，发现男孩一闪而过的尴尬之后立刻换了个话题，指着Peter的鞋子说道，“看得出，您很珍惜这份礼物。”

“欧，额，是的，”Peter有些吃惊，“您怎么发现的……？”

“啊哈，我还没在乡下见过擦得这么干净的鞋呢，”对方笑着搓搓手，仿佛一个心满意足的粉丝，“如果有什么能帮上忙的地方，请尽管开口。”

Peter想了想，问道：“那位皮尔斯议员，如果不麻烦的话，您会不会恰好知道他的地址？”

“我只知道旧地址，他是否还住在那里我可就不清楚啦。”牧师想了想说道，“不过，我可以替您写一封介绍信，这样就算您没有预约，他应该也不至于赶您走。”

“非常感谢您！”Peter在道谢的同时对Lee先生说道，“抱歉，Lee先生，我也有两份紧急电报要发往伦敦。”

“好吧好吧，每次当我想早些下班的时候总会有急事来打扰。”老头故意摆出苦恼的样子，随后却眨眨眼，冲一脸严肃的少年笑了笑，“希望这一次，你能抓住要害，很快的到回音。”

不幸的是，老人家的祝福并没有为Peter加成，耐着性子等了两天后，小助手坐上前往爱丁堡的火车，Tessa在背包里一脸莫名地扭动着，而发出去的电报依然没有回音。

“你不用这么沮丧，”米歇尔的话和房东太太某天送红茶来时的闲聊重叠在一起，“我相信他很需要你。”

“果真如此他就不会成天催着我去看房不带我去探案了，”Peter丧气地说道，“或者，您是说他耍赖的时候吗？”男孩无奈地望着地上用来“威胁”自己的针头，早几分钟，福尔摩斯还因为没有委托人闷得慌打算给自己来一针杜冷丁，被Peter用三局思维象棋艰难阻止，索性下到一半生意就上了门，少年这才从走一步就被吐槽“你确定？”“两步之后你可能就死定了”“你是不是忘了上一步走哪儿了”之类的煎熬中解脱出来。

“华生医生过去可从不吃这套，”房东女士笑着捡起了已经无法使用的“道具”，房东太太笑得一脸奸诈，“而且，他很会看人下菜，你得学会反击。”

反击？Peter无奈地想，自己的重要性似乎还不及那些让人产生幻觉的针剂。说实话，他能感觉到侦探从一开始就不愿意亲自过来，或许是因为间谍案而对诺森伯兰抱有天生的厌恶，又或者他早就知道自己的父亲已经命丧与此，又或许，他还是没有抓住要害，而让对方失望了？但无论如何，既然侦探不肯亲自过来，他就必须彻底把这根线头拔出来，更何况，如果能在爱丁堡取得什么突破，至少能让福尔摩斯对自己刮目相看，别再把他当成打发时间的道具。

这么抱定决心之后，Peter终于收回了飘落在远方的目光，却发现米歇尔正在车窗边一脸玩味地看着他。

“额，怎么了吗？”少年心里一慌，“我的脸上有东西？”

“有时候我看你呆滞的眼神，总是想不通福尔摩斯先生到底看上了你哪一点。”少女的吐槽带着点明显的嘲讽。

“……我有表现得很明显吗？”

“全在脸上，”女孩指了指Peter的脸，随后露出一个微笑。

“额，对了，我很抱歉，”Peter有些不好意思地说道，“之前那些话，还有今天撇下你和提莫先生去爱丁堡，并不是我在针对爵士。”

米歇尔瞥了少年一眼，抬起眉毛笑了笑:“我明白，”她一脸轻松地勾起嘴角点评道，“You are trying to impress him.”

“什么？”

“你想独立搞定一桩悬案，让福尔摩斯先生刮目相看，”对方耸耸肩，没有理睬少年询问的眼神，“你想的到他的关注。”

“我只是想要把案件的真相搞清楚。”

米歇尔笑得很开了：“Whatever。”

原本还在想法溜出背包的Tessa很应景地叫唤了一声，Peter只能在火车的汽笛声中认输。


	15. 阿尼维克的猎犬（6）

阿尼维克的猎犬（6）

相比平原为主的英格兰地区，爱丁堡则更具有高地的特性，地图上看似在同一平面的建筑实际存在着很大的落差，同一栋建筑物的一侧在陡坡上，而另一扇门则可能通往下坡的陡峭阶梯，爱丁堡车站是苏格兰的中央枢纽，在60年代左右移址重建，离开了原本的旧街区，在城市东部形成了一个新的市中心，许多人也随之搬迁，不过皮尔斯议员依旧住在旧址附近的一栋排楼里，Peter造访的时候他并不对少年的失礼感到生气，也没被Tessa气势汹汹的嘶吼吓到，反而邀请他进屋坐坐，当然这也可能是看在那封牧师介绍信的份上。

“我听说爵士和您是老朋友。”

“我们大概有十多年都没见过面啦，自从家伙去了伦敦，似乎就看不上地方上的交情啦，”皮尔斯比爵士年纪少小一些，身材高大，很有北部凯尔特人的气魄，接过葬礼通知后开始回忆自己同爵士的友谊，顺便叫下人拿了一些食物喂狗，好让精力旺盛的斗牛犬闭嘴，“我们是在一个非正式聚会上认识的，要说诺森伯兰基地的建立，爱尔兰议会也有一份功劳，但那次事件很不幸，对英国的军工造成了很大的打击，不过，要说这个霍华德·史塔克本来也不是个省油的灯。”

“他是个麻烦人物？”

“百年一遇的天才，约克大学时期20岁就当上正教授，来到诺森伯兰后，从高级研究员升到负责人级别才花了2年时间，才智有目共睹，只是不够忠诚，而且，天才通常有心高气傲的毛病”——嗯，看他儿子确实能看出来，Peter在心底默默吐槽——“到了研究后期，他常常用密文撰写报告，不愿意汇报研究进度，其实，上面早就怀疑他了，只是碍于他的才能没法换人，”皮尔斯议员说道，“要我说，做出这样的事来恐怕是计划了很久。”

“那些外泄的资料后来有下落吗？”

“从结果来看，似乎还没有其他国家发布同样的潜艇计划，大概是密文太难破译？而且，陨石所在的殖民地由英国控制，所以目前尚无太大的威胁，但谁也说不好，俄国或者德国会不会突然宣布自己拥有了这项技术，进而将世界引入混乱。”窗外开始下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，北部的天气就是这么阴沉多变，但皮尔斯先生对当年的事情还能侃侃而谈，并且十分确定地告诉Peter，“至于那个假期，简直糟透了，我记得很清楚，因为一整周阿尼维克都在下雨，成天呆在那个破庄园里，我都快闷死了。”

“但这么长的假期，您恐怕也没有和爵士一直在一起吧？”

议员的眼睛里闪过一丝疑惑：“这是在调查不在场证明吗？你好像对这个案子很感兴趣？”

“欧，我只是有些好奇，同为研究员为什么会做出这种事情来。”Peter赶紧说道，“明明可以像爵士那样名利双收，何必急着把成果卖给国外？”

“您太高看研究者的待遇了，年轻人，”似乎听到了什么异常幼稚的发言，议员笑了一下，“名？当然会有，比如斯坦的头衔。但至于利，研究员所取得的成果并非是他们个人的专利，说到底，提供研究场所和经费的还是军队，因此，在钱这方面，用少得可怜来形容不为过。当然啦，有了名声之后，自然是可以通过别的方式来赚钱，不过据我所知，霍华德·史塔克的夫人当时病得很重，相比之下，把手里的研究资料卖给能立刻提供现金的人更具吸引力。”他看了一眼手里的葬礼通知，随后将它放到一边。

“那么，后来那位病重的女士怎么样啦？”

“不就后就去世了，史塔克夫人早年是约克唯一的女性助手，因此小有名气，但我听说她是约克郡乡绅的独女，从小被惯坏性格糟糕，喜欢争抢功名，婚后也不愿意回归家庭，结果后来反倒因病顺势退出学术界，”对方摊手表示遗憾，“不过要我说，死了也是种解脱，丈夫出卖自己的国家，家人自然也不会好过到哪里去，何况还有两个孩子，我听说后来他们都改姓去了亲戚家。”

窗外越来越大的雨点声掩盖了楼梯上的动静，等到Peter回过神来时，听到木门上传来几声轻轻的敲门声，打开门时，一个熟悉的身影跳进了他的眼帘。

“抱歉，我不知道您有客人，”红衣衬着女士红色的头发和她漂亮的绿色眼睛，她手上的皮箱异常眼熟，Peter一下子绷紧了背脊。

“这位Peter Parker先生从阿尼维克替我送来了葬礼通知，我的老朋友斯坦不幸去世了，”上校随手一指，算是做了介绍，但他并没有把这位女士介绍给Peter，“抱歉，今天的事儿得取消，另外，与您的约定恐怕会有变数。”

“欧，”女人扫了Peter一眼，少年发誓那是他见过的最冰冷的眼神，“我很遗憾，看来Parker先生的事情比较重要，今天不太合适了。”她很快收回了给Peter的冷眼，看着上校的时候又露出温和甜美的微笑，“那我过几天再来拜访……”

“最近这段时间怕是都不怎么方便，罗曼诺夫小姐，我还得去老伙计的葬礼，其他的事情之后再说吧。”

“当然，”女人点点头，脸上的笑容丝毫未减，并冲Peter致意，“抱歉，打扰了，上校、Parker先生。”随后很识趣地带上门，走下了楼梯。

“抱歉，我打扰到您的预约了。”Peter赶紧站起身，顺手捞起吃到一半的Tessa，引起了对方的不满。

“哦不，完全不，”皮尔斯先生有些吃惊地看着他，也站了起来，“您不想吃个午饭或者等雨停下再走吗？我的其他预约都在下午，完全不碍事。”

“不了先生，”Peter甚至快一步戴上了软帽，“突然前来已经很麻烦您了，我想趁雨下大前早些赶去车站。”

“那好吧。”皮尔斯先生见Peter似乎有些着急，便不再挽留，“感谢您特意前来。”

雨水在Peter踏出排楼的那一刻突然下大，小助手提着躁动的斗牛犬，一边安抚它不要出声，一边艰难地在雨幕中寻找着那个女士的身影。一路来到拱桥，少年才发现那个拎着皮箱的女人已经打起伞走到了桥底。他赶紧抄边上的小路追下去，发现对方脚步飞快，一个闪身拐进了边上的小路，Peter加速跟上，眼见女人走进了一栋墙面焦黑的废弃楼宇，他压了压帽檐，将Tessa放在墙角雨棚下，嘱咐它不要乱跑，随后轻手轻脚地踩上了楼梯。

雨滴声在废弃的环形楼梯里被放大了好多倍，不断在整栋空旷的建筑里撞击回响，加上光线昏暗，Peter的行动被大大制约，只能一边摸索一边向上进发，直到他来到最顶层的一个类似大厅的地方，地上歪歪扭扭躺着一些圆桌、椅子和窗帘帷幕，开着的窗户早就锈迹斑斑，窗前的乱叶残枝显示这里遭受类似的风吹雨打已经有些时候了。

男孩小心翼翼地观察了一会儿，发现没有任何动静，难道是自己看错了？跟丢了？他有些不可思议地挪动到窗边，发现远处就是皮尔斯先生住的排楼。

“奇怪……”就在他探出头想要在雨水中看个清楚的时候，背后突然出现的杀气让他差点放松的神经再次像发条般拧紧，少年飞速转身一把抓住对方的手腕，利用惯性将对方反制压倒了窗边。

“听着，我不知道您跟爵士有了约定，”虽然对方是女性，但Peter不敢放松手上的力气，“可您似乎拿错了别人的皮箱？”

绿眼睛没有理会他的问题，被压着的手腕突然爆发出一股力量，Peter一个惊心便被踢了一下小腿，直接被反过来推到了墙上。

“你到爱丁堡来做什么？”

“这是我的问题。”

“别耍小聪明，”女人冷冷地看着他，“你把事情搞砸了。”

“如果是你偷了别人的东西被识破？”Peter毫不示弱地握着女人的手腕，双方陷入了僵持，对方虽然看着瘦弱，但力气大得惊人。

“听着Parker先生，我没空陪你玩过家家，”女人低声威胁道，“现在你把自己暴露在危险中，弄不好我也会被搭进去。”压制他的力气加大，Peter这才惊觉对方现在可能没有用上全力。

“如果您真如自己说得那么光明正大，为什么要躲到这种废楼里？”

“躲？你不觉得是我故意把你引来的吗？”女人冷声道，“别挡道，小子，回你的阿尼维克去！”

“比起阿尼维克来这儿就有一个危险人物。”Peter回敬，“我当然能乖乖回去，前提是您告诉我怎么得到的这个箱子。”

“一个蠢蛋自己给我的。”

“您撒谎。”

“他不光给了我箱子，还给了我一些信件。”女人忽然勾了一下嘴角，“亲爱的福尔摩斯先生，从目前的情况来看，不能完全排除爵士死亡的事件性，尚有一些与海军基地相关的疑点需要排查……顺便，你写废话的工夫令人印象深刻。”

Peter的大脑一片空白，心脏已经快要跳出嗓子了——这个女人知道自己写信的内容！！一股不只是恐惧还是愤怒的情感吞噬了所有感官，等他能感觉到四肢的时候发现原本僵持的局势已经被自己逆转，对方被牢牢锁在墙上，正吃惊地看着自己，但声音却从容不迫：“哎呀，没想到你还有点本事。”

“报上你的名字和身份，”他卡着对方的脖子，嗓音从来没有这么充满威胁过，“还有那位先生的下落。”

“欧，你说歇洛克？”对方的表情仿佛听到了什么很好笑的笑话，而且看她的态度，也似乎和侦探非常熟络，反倒是Peter显得像个外人，“他很好，还轮不到你来操心，何况我不是那种不经别人同意就看私人信件的无聊女人。”即便处于下风，绿眼睛里也没有丝毫畏惧。

“没必要在这里编造您和他的关系。”

“你凭什么认为我是在编造？”女人好笑地看着他，“你以为自己看到的已经是他的全部生活，其实那只是水面上的冰山而已。你知道他年轻时在欧洲做过什么认识些什么人吗？知道他在所谓‘单独查案’的时间究竟见了谁吗？他对您完全透明吗？”

不知道。

就在Peter愣住的一瞬，女士一下子发力巧妙摆脱了他的控制，“就连这次的事件，你知道自己究竟在扮演什么角色吗？”

不知道。

但有一点他很确定，Peter在转瞬之间找到了他在寻找的东西。

“回答我，你找皮尔斯是为了什么？”女人伸手在小披肩里摸索一番却一无所获，这才吃惊地望向Peter，男孩从容不迫地从背后拿出了就在方才的瞬间顺走的左轮手枪。

“在了解您的立场之前我什么都不会说。”Peter盯着女人的脸说道，“我知道您来自大陆，更准确地说，俄国，是一个战士，很可能是狙击手：前臂肌肉非常发达，左右面部稍不对称，惯用手虎口有轻微的老茧——普通人手上的这个位置很难有老茧，一般都在手掌心，但长期持枪的枪手却很容易发现这些痕迹，包括因为瞄准而造成的肌肉特点，那么如果您有手枪的话会藏在哪里呢？既要隐蔽又要方便拿取，选择范围并不多。”严格来讲他没有实战过射击，但Peter控制住自己不要手抖，不要暴露一丝一毫的紧张，“现在，告诉我您的身份和立场。”

“……娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”女士举起手，冷静地自报家门。

“您的立场，女士。”Peter再一次威胁道。

“你可以在俄国外交部名册里找到我的名字，不过，事实上我替英国人做事，直属上司是一个不喜欢运动的胖子，他在贝克街见过你。”

麦克罗夫特？

“你既然能找到这里，应该也看过之前的报道了吧？”女士说道，“这次的任务对象皮尔斯是间谍事件的重要人物，鉴于另一个参与者斯坦已经死亡，抓捕他就显得更加重要。”娜塔莎似乎举着累了，将手放了下来，不顾Peter威胁的眼神揉了揉肩膀，摆出一副无所谓的样子说道，“别紧张，手枪里压根没有子弹，那是我的障眼法，真家伙在裙子里。”Peter这才发现对方的大摆裙是经过特殊设计的，对方毫不费力就从裙摆里拿出了另一把更小的枪，“看样子你对手枪并不了解，老手掂下重量也就知道是把空枪了，不过你反应很快，偷袭的思路很正确，这一点值得赞赏。”她看着Peter露出了一个复杂的神情，随后望向他的身后，笑了笑说道，“原来你什么都没告诉他。”

Peter回过头去的时候才发现那个异装人已经带着一脸愠怒站在了自己身后，手里是那个墙角的背包，而里面的Tessa正在呼呼大睡。


	16. 阿尼维克的猎犬（7）

阿尼维克的猎犬（7）

“你跑到爱丁堡来做什么？”对方语速飞快，Peter来不及为自己辩护，“我记得有告诉过你不要离开阿尼维克？”

“我看了30年前的报道……”Peter卡着断句插嘴，但很快再次被打断。

“然后就想着，是不是皮尔斯作了伪证？即便如此，你是指望两手空空让他认罪还是在30年后找到什么决定性的证据？或者，如果这只狗认识这个人的话，至少说明很可能斯坦被埋的那天皮尔斯在场？”

“因为您不愿意来阿尼维克，亲自解决您父亲的案件。”

“所以？你凭着自己的臆测离开阿尼维克浪费时间，却没有想过自己的行动会打乱好几百号人历时3个月的计划吗？”

“我只是想尽一份力。”

“不，Parker先生，你只是想显示自己的能力，”对方不耐烦地挥挥手，“包括你的信件，思路混乱，完全没有思考。你在阿尼维克呆了这么久，却不肯脚踏实地看看眼下，而只想着跑来爱丁堡破解30年前的谜题，浪费我对你的信任。”

“欧，所以，您认为对我隐瞒30年前的事件就是信任？而且说到这个，您或许没有资格指责我，”Peter气呼呼地反驳，“您说您会在贝克街，现在却出现在这里！”

“我说的是把信寄到贝克街，从来没说过我也会在那里。”

“这有什么区别吗？！”

“先生们！！”娜塔莎按住额角跳动的血管，冷着脸打断了两人的争吵，“你们还嫌这里不够热闹吗？！”

大雨依旧没能停下，原本空荡荡的餐厅里坐下了三个人，因为另两个人之间冻结的气氛，娜塔莎只好站出来打圆场。

“半年前，我在圣彼得堡郊外的军工厂获取了几份来自诺森伯兰的手稿。”女士看了一眼坐在边上的男子，对方完全没有要接话的意思，“经过与军方保留的文献和字迹比对，我们认为这就是30年前霍华德·史塔克所做的核物理研究的密文。”

“核物理……？”Peter依稀记得曾在一些期刊中看到过这个单词，经典物理学界对此争议颇大，但不少科学家都预测这种能源将成为改变世界的新动力，比蒸汽机和煤气都要厉害，军事领域更是不可限量，“可我记得这个概念是最近才提出的，而且诺森伯兰基地只是在做潜艇的研究？”

“事实上，在约克大学任职期间史塔克就曾关注过元素的放射性，核物理是伴随着钢铁冶炼的温度控制而诞生的科学，很可能诺森伯兰的大型炼钢炉具备足够的观测条件，让史塔克发现了关键的数据，但出于某种原因，他不愿意这项研究成果过早地被军方知晓，而从结果上来看，当初他所防备的，或许就是来自同一基地的斯坦。”娜塔莎说道，“因为我们在那些密文材料上发现了几枚带血的指纹，其中一枚正是来自这位中校——感谢伍尔夫医生的研究，早几年发现的话还没法做指纹鉴别*。”

“您的意思是，很可能研究员察觉到斯坦对研究成果有所企图？”Peter点点头，“所以在妻子病重时也提前赶回基地？”

“或许一开始斯坦只想趁史塔克外出期间做手脚，估计被提前赶回撞个正着，这才起了杀意，”红发女士冷声说道，“圣诞期间原本警卫就少，而且，诺森伯兰基地最初正是建立在阿尼维克古城的城堡旧址上，那里还保留着避难通道便于高级别官员撤离，如果是斯坦这样地位的人，要从那里进出甚至运人出去，只需要买通一两个卫兵就行。顺便，皮尔斯正是那次交易的促成者。”绿色的眼睛望着一脸震惊的男孩，“只不过，当年的行动似乎并不那么完美，鉴于这份资料少了最关键的一张图纸。”

“……少了一张图纸？”

“想想看，如果你是买家，千辛万苦破解密码又耗费了几十年时间和大笔资金开发后，发现最关键的信息竟然没有到手，你会怎么想？”

“怀疑卖方欺骗了自己……”Peter终于开始一点点看清了背后的关联，“所以爵士才要改造手杖以防他们的威胁？这么说从一开始他就没打算把最核心的情报出卖给国外？”

“以斯坦这点本事恐怕是不敢做手脚的，很可能当时他偷窃的时候就压根没拿到那份文件，但中间人皮尔斯显然会向他施压，”女人望着男孩棕色的眼睛，“同时，这只老狐狸也看准了俄国会愿意为此一掷千金，因此开出了高价。”

对方说罢利索地打开皮箱，Peter定睛一看，发现里面并不是什么钱币或者黄金，反而躺着几叠歌剧票。

“……这就是所谓的高价？”

“你之前有接触过任何一种地下交易吗？西西里的黑手党或者匈牙利的走私集团？”女士看着Peter茫然摇头地样子皱起了眉头，仿佛是一个看到下属工作不力的上司，同时白了一眼福尔摩斯，“你对他还真是仁慈。”

侦探吐了口烟圈耸耸肩：“毕竟还是个毛头小子。”

“这不是高价，而是一张以剧院为幌子的地下交易网。”女人略带沙哑的声音和窗外淅沥的大雨异常相配，带着些北部特有的荒凉， Peter已经说不出话来了，“内容涵盖洗钱和其他任何秘密交易。在这个模式里，买方向剧院付款，拿到一张兑换券，成交后，卖方再通过退票把钱提出来。我听说你之前参与过‘爱之甘醇’的案子，还以为你对此已有所知——那个迷药交易最初就是透过这张网络发现的。”娜塔莎说到这里又白了一眼边上的福尔摩斯，对方这才放下了烟斗，接手对话。

“这样的交易神不知鬼不觉，根据座位不同票价也有大小之分，每张歌剧票便有了固定价值，如果是外国的剧场，那么跨国之间流通兑换都不受监控，很适合那些不想被人轻易发现的勾当。”男人将手里的烟斗在桌角敲了敲，抖掉一些堵塞的烟灰，“只不过，鉴于我的助手Peter Parker正在调查30年前的案子，皮尔斯有理由担心，掌管英国情报局的麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯可能也已经盯上了他。就算真的是他杀死斯坦夺走了图纸，恐怕短时间内也不会急于出手。”

“等等，夺走了图纸？”Peter忽然觉得有些听不明白，“可刚才说斯坦没有扣下图纸……”

“斯坦确实没有扣下那张图纸，事实上，它没有出现在任何地方，不在基地、不在间谍的家中、不在他曾经去过的任何地方。”侦探很快说道，“那么还会在哪里呢？整整30年都无人知晓，无人发现？”

被两双眼睛盯住的Peter忽然在巨大的压迫感下领会了一系列事件背后的联系——“……图纸在研究员身上，被一起埋进了秘密地窖……！”

“是的，可能是在争夺中偷偷被藏起来的，也可能是一开始离开诺森伯兰时就被带走的，总之，最有可能的推测是，那张纸在那个再也没有打开过的地窖里。”

“所以，bad move，Mr.Parker。”女人叹了口气说道。

男孩终于明白自己这次的登门拜访是多么糟糕的主意，牧师的介绍信暴露了他的身份，这一点足够引起议员的警觉：“……我很抱歉。”他抱着背包和里面睡熟的小斗牛犬，有些灰心丧气地低下头。

“现在怎么办？”娜塔莎看了一眼边上似乎在思考什么的男子。

“最坏的假设是，皮尔斯不仅断了斯坦这边的线索，还拿到了关键的研究成果，”侦探看上去并没有很沮丧，“但从刚才的话来看，他应该没有拿到图纸，何况，他是今天才知道我跟进了这件事，没必要当时就杀死斯坦，就算要杀，也没必要亲自去。”

“你是说他派了手下去，结果那人失手杀了斯坦，而图纸还在他身上？”娜塔莎问道。

“如果是他的手下，我相信皮尔斯不会这么轻易拒绝你，从目前的情况看，恐怕是一个连他都不清楚底细的第三方。”

“第三方？”红发女士吃了一惊，“那怎么办？我们甚至连他是谁、他在哪儿都不知道。”

“我们确实尚不清楚他的身份，”侦探把目光挪到Peter身上，“但我认为Parker先生知道他在哪里。”

“……等等，您是说他还在镇上？”Peter不可置信的看着对方颇为肯定的眼神，“可是警察已经搜查了很久，并没有发现什么陌生人或者可疑分子。”

“那只能说明他不在他们搜查过的地方。”

“我不明白您的意思……”

“排除掉其他可能，剩下的就是真相，不管它看起来有多么的不可思议。”侦探从贴身口袋里掏出一叠信件，“阿尼维克是否仍可以交给你，Parker先生？”

Peter看到了娜塔莎躲在侦探背后鼓励的眼神——第二个机会——女子的嘴型这么说。

“是的先生，我会尽快回去。”

“很好，在回去的火车上你不妨再把自己写的信件读一遍，”厚厚的信纸被塞到少年手里，“然后你就会找到真正有价值的信息。”

=========

“这真是一件怪事！”Peter从爱丁堡回来后先去拜访了一趟Rary牧师，随后又心急火燎赶回庄园，发现提莫博士似乎情绪激动，“今天我才知道，伯父生前居然用一大笔钱包下了皇家剧院好几年的贵宾包厢？”

“真的？”剧院这个词让Peter瞬间有了异样的预感。

“律师今天来告知我这件事，剧院那边送来了一大叠联票，这是要看几遍《爱之甘醇》？”远亲毛毛糙糙地发着牢骚，“奇怪，伯父过去可从来不是什么剧院的常客。”非常、非常奇怪的预感。如果娜塔莎说的都是真的，那么爵士的大笔财产现在已经被转移到了“银行”，而这张包厢票一旦落到别人手里，就成了一张兑换券？

如果真是如此，知道这张票价值的人还有谁呢？

“提莫先生，我想除了你们家，应该没人能继承爵士的财产了吧？”

“事实上连我都不可以，”提莫先生说道，“从流程上来说，贵族的财产如果没有子嗣继承，就会重新收回国家。”

“既然如此，我有一个不怎么成熟的猜测，”Peter一字一顿地说道，他在回巴斯的火车上强迫自己静下心来，将过去几天的唠叨大致过了一遍，“为了验证这个猜测，我需要做个实验。”

第二天早晨，Peter在后院房找到空了的盘子，用小刷子沾了一些铅笔碾碎的石墨粉轻刷盘子表面，很快，上显露出一个灰色模糊的印记：“瞧这儿，我认为是一个指纹。”

提莫先生难以置信地看着那个浮现出的图形：“可是，这怎么可能呢？”

“昨天我把盘子擦得很干净，这个指纹一定是晚上产生的。”米歇尔也非常惊讶，“可如果真有这么个人存在，他趁着夜色偷偷溜后院进来，就为了吃一口剩下的面包？”

“我想事情应该是相反的。”Peter说道，“他应该是除了这栋房子之外无处可去，所以只好趁我们都睡着的时候出来偷吃。”

“等等，你的意思是？”女孩张大了嘴吧，但Peter示意她压低音量，“有个人躲在这间屋子里？！”

少年带着两人从厨房走出去，绕道花园里，指着房屋顶部类似房檐的突出部分，“你们看，那个房檐恰好在书房顶上，从书房的窗户外有突出的横梁，爬下来后直接通往一楼厨房的窗户，虽然会产生一些动静，但诺森伯兰风很大，老房子经常咯吱响动也不奇怪。”

“不会吧，你是说那里有个秘密阁楼？”

“事实上，进入书房那天我就觉得有些奇怪，那里比其他房间干净不少，开窗时，金属把手也不太紧，虽然很少，但窗台上有杉树的花粉。”Peter回忆着自己信件中那些冗长的表述，将需要的部分挑选了出来，“另外就是蜘蛛，一个从来不打开的房间，蜘蛛压根就得不到食物，为什么还会织网呢？”

“这也太夸张了，怎么可能呢！”

“不过我记得美国曾经有过类似的案例，一个主妇把情夫藏在阁楼里长达五年都没被发现。”**米歇尔托着下巴半信半疑。

提莫先生似乎逐渐被说服，开始回忆起过去一瞥而过地那些异常地细节：“怪不得前些天我感觉有时候回到家，鞋子和小东西的摆放位置会不一样，难道不是错觉？”

“很可能是有人趁着我们不在家的时候出来透风了。”Peter补充，“而且米歇尔说爵士的胃口很大，我猜那些食物恐怕并不是给他一个人吃的。”

女孩忽然觉得事情有些不对头：“这么说来，爵士很可能知道有这么个人存在？所以他才坚持一个人住在这栋房子里，怕阁楼里的人被仆人发现？”

“而即使他趁着夜黑风高想出来遛个弯，也不太会被人发现，或者被当成了‘闹鬼’，他至少与爵士的关系不错，我猜他住在这里有个把月了，Tessa才没有把他当作外人。”

“这么说来，爵士死后，Tessa不得不和这个人分享夜宵，所以才经常吃不饱？”米歇尔露出几分后怕的样子，“可是爵士为什么要藏着这么一个人呢？”

“或许是一个他不得不藏起来不让旁人知晓的人物。”Peter说道，“比如，私生子。”

“私生子？！”

“昨天我找牧师证实，当年爵士同一位身份不合适的女性交往，家里为了处理掉这段关系才送他去非洲服役，婴儿被扔在教会门外差点冻死，后来被带去了爱尔兰，就再没有消息。而爵士此前定期去教堂，实际是去忏悔这件事的……”

“你的意思是，他后来不再去教堂，是因为……”

“那个孩子找上了门，爵士此前说‘有些错误会纠缠一辈子’，或许能够侧面佐证这个猜测。”

“所以，图纸在这个人手上？！”米歇尔瞪着眼睛说道，“可是他得手后为什么没有马上逃走呢？”

“因为他在等属于自己的那份遗产。”Peter指了指桌上的纪念票，“我猜测他起初只是来问爵士要钱的，但在等待的过程中却发现了一样更值钱的东西，因此鬼迷心窍，可能是在争夺中失手杀了生父。恰好那天提莫先生登门拜访，他匆匆躲入阁楼躲藏，结果爵士的失踪让镇上的警力有所增加，他也因此需要耐心等待一个最佳的逃跑时间。”

“叔父的葬礼！”提莫先生开了窍，“到时候几乎全镇的人都会去，包括警察在内，所有人都在教堂，镇上几乎处于真空状态！”

“是的。”

“那我们该怎么办？”米歇尔问道，“干脆现在上去书房把他捉拿归案？还是把这件事告诉警察？”

“我看，最好的办法阿尼维克这边照常筹备葬礼，同时给贝克街发个电报，”Peter说道，“与其将这份图纸交给警方或者其他什么人，或许有一个、umm两个人，更适合亲手拿到它。” 

=====

*指纹鉴别在英国首先由亨利·伍尔夫医生提出，而所谓的原子物理时代则是1900年开始的，这里做了略微的调整，从这些角度来看维多利亚时代确实是英国最鼎盛的时期。现在么= =；

**米歇尔说的阁楼藏人发生在美国20世纪中页，时间上做了调整。


	17. 阿尼维克的猎犬（8）结案

阿尼维克的猎犬（8） 结案

Peter回到贝克街时已是周末的深夜，走上楼梯的过程中他没有听到小提琴声，也没有枪声，房间里虽然亮着灯、满地狼藉，但却异常安静。背包里的斗牛犬已经睡熟，少年从地上捡起纸张和实验器皿，为Tessa腾了一片地方，随后很快在沙发上发现了另一个蜷睡的身影。

侦探似乎非常疲惫，一直都没有苏醒，Peter大致将地上收拾干净后，才凑过去看了看那头乱发下带着黑眼圈的脸庞。原本作息就乱七八糟的家伙看上去瘦了一圈，应该是没怎么好好进食，手掌上缠着绷带，下巴上还沾着一点易容的痕迹，呼吸的频率柔和，像是阿尼维克花园里扫过那些玫瑰的清风，睫毛的弧线让他想起春风里蝴蝶的翅膀。

Peter并没有意识到自己已经凑得太近了，他的心跳稍微有些快，把手轻轻凑到侦探的额头上——那里有些热，但不是病态的热——看来只是累了。正想撤回的时候，一缕发丝恰好落到手背，挠在那一片小小的皮肤上，Peter停了一下。

对方依旧没有醒。

仿佛僵住的手指终于开始慢慢移动，似乎是在把落下的头发撩上去，但又不由自主地滑过更多的头发，那感触像是顺着风滑过芦苇，或是地面上新长出的绒草。指尖开始发烫，少年的耳膜嗡嗡作响。他在手指开始颤抖前撤了回来，侦探恰好就在这时睁开了眼睛。

Peter的心脏漏掉半拍，而对方则显得很淡定。

“欧，我不记得有拜托你替我找新租客。”一头乱发的男子看着墙角呼呼大睡的斗牛犬说道，“希望她有稳定的周薪。”

“她总跟着我，甩不掉，提莫先生家不喜欢狗，米歇尔也打算离开阿尼维克，没人照顾Tessa…”没等Peter反驳几句，对方如同忽然充满电似的从沙发上一跃而起，手指甩过少年的鼻尖电光火石般引开了话题。

“比起这个来，你迟到了。”

“啊？迟到？”

“你的那班车本应在傍晚就到达帕丁顿。”

“欧，额，有些事情耽搁了。”

“所以，今天只能吃冷饭并不是我的责任。”男人快步走到墙角，推出一辆盖着白布的推车，揭开幕布时，Peter惊讶地发现上面摆满了精美的料理和红酒，男人抽出餐巾随意塞到领子里，示意Peter也照做。

“这是……”

“卡尔顿花园餐厅的厨师做的。”

“为什么？”

“餐厅里太拘束了，还是这里自在。”

“不，我是说……”

“华生订婚时我曾经在那里和他们共进晚餐，”男人拿出一盘牛肉大大咧咧放到堆满杂物的茶几上，“Well，准确地说后来留下用餐的只有我一个人，非常不错的餐厅，厨师是个意大利人，同时出轨三个女人，幸好他还有精力好好做菜，只是店里的环境不如菜品那样值得大加赞赏。”

“我敢说肯定比这儿整洁一百倍。”既然对方不愿意正面回答，Peter也只好学着样子带起了餐巾。不得不说，高级料理确实有贵的道理，而在家用餐无需顾及礼仪，也让从没去过此类场合的Peter如释重负。他开始谈论葬礼当天的事情，包括皮尔斯的缺席，侦探只是无言地倾听，等男孩把豆子全部倒完，才拿起了边上的红酒瓶。

“杰弗瑞·莫里亚蒂，实际上应该叫做杰弗瑞·斯坦，葬礼当天在阿尼维克车站被捕，同时查获的有歌剧票和一张图纸。”侦探扯着嘴角拔开酒瓶上的木塞，往Peter面前的高脚杯里倒酒，“你真该看看他的脸，和斯坦年轻时的画像一模一样，私生子获悉生父是英国的贵族后便开始了不断地敲诈和挥霍，这次他逃到诺森伯兰实际是为了躲避赌债，不过贪婪让他并不满足于那些小恩小惠，而是要——按照他自己的说法——用这份图纸换取一劳永逸。”红酒很快在酒杯里映出深红色，Peter看到自己的影子在杯身上晃动，“美中不足的是，第二天清晨，杰弗瑞被发现死在了牢房里，死因是心脏病突发，墙上有他用指甲抠出的留言。”

“他写了什么？”Peter问道。

“Father。”侦探抬眼一瞥，“只有这一个单词，或许是死前的某种忏悔。”一向滔滔不绝的男人停顿半秒，随后举起杯子向Peter致意，“总之，Nicework，Mr.Parker。”

少年没有很快接话，他有些紧张地抱着杯身，随后抬头试探着开口：“葬礼当天，我在院子的石板上发现了一束新鲜的雏菊。”

对面的表情没什么大变化，反而非常坦然：“那是麦克罗夫特送的，他的体重又比一个月前增加了3磅，却还是喜欢叫别人替他跑腿。“

“欧，”少年尴尬地喝了一口杯子里的红酒，定了几秒，重新吸了口气问道，“所以，他是一位怎样的父亲呢？”

“…我更愿意称他为一名不折不扣的‘研究员’，”对方看了他一眼，稍加思索后这么回复，“霍华德·史塔克和玛利亚·歇洛克是在约克大学认识的，当时他还是个初级职员，玛利亚则是为数不多的的女性助手之一。听上去很浪漫，但要我说，史塔克并不适合家庭生活，他醉心于研究，即使夫人身体欠佳家中有幼子需要照估也毅然去了诺森伯兰，妻子忽然重病的时候，他虽然第一时间赶了回来，但只在病房里呆了5分钟就匆匆离开，”平稳的低音仿佛在说别人家的故事，Peter看着对方安稳优雅地切割盘子里的牛肉，“说来你可能不信，事实上，我更希望永远都不知道真相。”

“……为什么？”

“我宁愿相信，他是为了妻子的病而铤而走险，拿研究成果去换钱。这样，至少说明他还有一些普通人的情感……Well，虽然我好像也没资格这么说他。”衣衫凌乱绝不可能被高级酒店放进门的侦探把高级酒店的上等牛肉送进自己嘴里，大大咧咧地咀嚼起来，同时不解地看着一动不动的Peter，“你怎么了？不饿吗？”

普通人的情感吗？Peter想。

他现在能够猜测到对方刻意回避诺森伯兰的原因，很早之前他就感觉到了，虽然麦克罗夫特看上去是两人中比较懂得人情世故的一个，但事实上那位情报局的兄长才是将理智、冷静贯彻到底的一位，而眼前这位福尔摩斯，虽然表面上讽刺“人们总是以为爱而做蠢事”，对“人之常情”嗤之以鼻，但内心深处却反而更受到这些因素的左右，包括对于诺森伯兰事件在内，之前Peter总认为福尔摩斯只是厌恶那位出卖国家的父亲，今天他总算明白了过来——

福尔摩斯之所以采取消极的态度，是因为他认可报纸上报道的动机，他只是不想毁灭那个“因为爱而做蠢事的、有着人之常情的父亲”。

“事实上，”沉默几秒后Peter终于下定决心般果断把餐具放到一边，直视着对方的眼睛认真说道，“我认为他只是不善表达。我认为霍华德·史塔克非常爱他的妻子，用他自己的方式，因为他明白对她来说什么才是最重要的。”

对方一边用餐巾摸了摸嘴角，一边狐疑地看了他一眼，仿佛听到了什么不可思议的话，随后笑着说道：“没关系，我并不需要社交范畴内善意的安慰。”

“不是在安慰，我有证据，”男孩说着往口袋里掏了掏，很快摸出一封信，“前几天，我通过班纳博士联系上了约克大学的植物学教授汉森博士，万福玛丽亚的培育者，今天回贝克街前特意去约克拜访了他。”男孩将手里的信封放到茶几上，有些紧张又略带暗自欣喜地看到对方露出了难得的诧异，“教授年事已高，所以这封信由我代写。”或许是怕被对方打断或否定，男孩没有加入任何可能的间隙，“汉森教授证实，30年前，史塔克教曾在赶回诺森伯兰时去学校找他，商量某篇论文署名的事。”

“署名？”

“史塔克研究员希望教授能在即将发表的论文作者中加入玛利亚·歇洛克的名字，因为正是这位女助手在实验观测中发现了放射性同位素对植物细胞的影响，从而奠定了新品种玫瑰培育的基础。间谍案爆出后，教授为了避嫌没有向任何人透露过这段行踪。”

“…没想到你现在编故事的水平这么高超了？”对方望着信封愣了几秒，随后朝Peter笑了笑，“要不要跟Potts说下给你增加一个情感类小说专栏？”

“我没有编故事！”少年据理力争，“最初我只是奇怪为什么如此名贵的玫瑰会出现在这里，而又恰好在研究员被埋葬的地方，更巧合的是，它还是约克大学开发的品种……所以就抱着试一试的想法联系了汉森教授，确认他们有没有见过面。”

“啊，原来你灵光一闪，怀疑这些玫瑰种子是死者带来的？”对方笑着摇摇头，“在挣扎的时候掉出了口袋，可是动机呢？为什么他要随身带着这种东西？”

“因为它的名字，”Peter说道，“汉森博士虽然无法凭借一己之力打破传统的偏见，为女性研究员争取到署名权，但他打了个擦边球，将这种玫瑰命名为玛丽亚，也算是把贡献者的名字用另一种形式保留了下来。”

对方难得没再接话，少年大着胆子看了面前忽然变得异常安静的侦探一眼，语速随着心跳的加速而逐渐起飞，“汉森博士说，种子是史塔克先生主动问他要来的，想种在诺森伯兰留个纪念，恐怕当时他已经知道夫人的病无力回天。”

空气再次陷入了安静，Peter仿佛等待审判般熬过了不知道多久，侦探才终于松了口：“不管怎么样，这个故事倒是目前为止你的作品中我最喜欢的一个。”对方拿起茶几上的信封，正反瞧了瞧，并没有打开的意思，语气甚至略带轻松。

“我发誓这一切都是真的，先生，不信您打开看看！”Peter有些着急地看着侦探一脸无所谓地样子，但他很快察觉到这次的语气中似乎并没有讽刺，只不过对方不为所动，反而掏出火柴，点燃了信件的一角。

“您真的不打算看一眼吗？！”Peter不可思议地看着燃烧的火苗。

“不必，”火光很快将纸张吞噬，深色的眼眸在火焰中亮起一小簇温暖的反光，“你知道，我总是对诗人们不切实际的浪漫情怀抱着讽刺的态度，但我母亲生前最喜欢的曲目之一确实就是万福玛利亚，”对方忽然歪了歪头，朝他勾了一下嘴角，“这也是我学会的第一首小提琴。”

一百次，一千次，一万次！Peter想，他愿意为面前的这抹微笑做任何事情。

当天晚上，赫德森太太从梦中醒来时发现，以往焦躁的琴弦声竟然被一首温和舒缓的曲目代替，她好奇地走出房门，看见玄关衣架上挂着男孩乱糟糟的大衣，才露出一个恍然大悟地表情。

“啊哈，原来是小家伙破案回来了。”房东女士一边轻笑摇头，一边小心翼翼地带上了门。某位房客的琴声总是比他的言行诚实得多，但此时的房东默默思考起了另一个不大不小的问题——什么时候那位更年轻的房客才会发现，福尔摩斯先生的杜冷丁只不过是为了故意吸引他关心的生理盐水而已呢？

======

本案改编自

《马斯格雷福礼典》

《布鲁斯·帕丁顿计划》


	18. 雷神桥的秘密（1）

Chapter18: 雷神桥的秘密（1）

Peter“搬出”了贝克街。

之所以加引号，是因为他心里一直对这件事耿耿于怀：贵为“英国政府大脑”的迈克罗夫特非常慷慨地请他去西区最好的餐厅吃了一顿饭，用不容反驳的态度挂着‘答谢’的名义给安排了一份市政厅报酬丰厚的工作（换句话说，就在他眼皮底下），还强塞了一套环境整洁的单身公寓给他。Peter的反对被这个皮笑肉不笑的家伙得体地尽数推回，当然，男孩心里100%肯定这完全是另一个福尔摩斯的安排。

不过有个好消息是，米歇尔在Peter的推荐下也很快来到了伦敦，面试查林十字学院的助手一职。

“真不敢相信！”女孩站在台阶上有些惊喜地说道，“您说我通过了测试？”

“没错，年轻的女士，”班纳博士笑着说道，“下周开始，您就能在这里做文书工作了！我还真没想到你的拉丁语这么好！”

“多亏了我们那儿的牧师，他教了我拉丁语圣经。”

“哦，这倒是挺难得，英国已经很少有人会用拉丁语传教了。”班纳博士有些意外的样子。作为一个新教国家，旧时天主教梵蒂冈的那一套已经过时，大多数牧师都会直接用英语的经书，“不管怎么说，我那堆文献总算是能按时整理完成了。”

“我会努力不给你添麻烦的，教授，”在阿尼维克颇有气势的米歇尔到了伦敦后似乎有些紧张，一些路人向校园里非常少见的女性身影投来不怎么友善的目光，同时，还在打量一旁的班纳教授，似乎在揣测什么，米歇尔显然注意到了那些目光。

“欧不，完全不，”班纳教授坦然地挡回了那些打探的眼神，鼓励道，“首先，你得明白你自身足够优秀，女士，向这样的质疑今后只会多不会少，我希望你千万不要受此影响。”

“谢谢您，教授。”

“不，真正该谢我的是Parker先生，”班纳笑着瞥了一眼Peter，“阿尼维克的案子我可替他出了不少力呢。”

“我更希望您能劝劝老朋友别把我扫地出门。”

“我可没这么大的本事。”教授看着Peter无奈求生的样子笑得更开了。

接近夏季，伦敦的白昼开始变长，Peter在东区办完了市政厅的事项后，晚餐时间刚过，但路上依旧很亮堂。因为叫不到马车，他只好一路步行穿梭在熙熙攘攘的水手、掮客和小商贩当中，企图走到大路上去碰碰运气，可惜事与愿违，不知道是在哪里拐错了弯，等他反应过来时，自己已经深入了贫民窟的深处，污水时不时从天而降，挤满了下层烟民的烟馆里时不时传来打架斗殴的声音。

走过一片烟雾缭绕的区域时，他实在被呛得不行，忍不住咳嗽，但就在这个时候，Peter忽然感觉到口袋里一轻，伸手一摸，里头的钱袋果然被人摸去了。

“嘿！”少年四下一张望，很快锁定了一个看上去不怎么利索但腿脚飞快的小个老头，“站住！”

对方当然不可能站住，Peter拨开人群艰难地跟着那个小偷，在巷道里七拐八弯地追逐起来，不一会儿他就累得气喘吁吁，可是那个老头的体力似乎才用了1/10。Peter觉得这么追下去不是办法，便改变策略，在对方再次拐进一个巷子时果断转向了另一边的服装店。

“不买别tm碰我店里的东西！！”“叫警察！叫警察！！”

少年在一片骂骂咧咧中绕过前厅跑过后院的染布场，踢翻了几个染桶后从外墙翻了出去，冲着正向自己方向跑来的老头喊道：“我叫你站住！”

对方很快停下了脚步，但奇怪的是，就在这个瞬间，Peter感觉到那人的外形发生了变化，原本佝偻的背部直了起来，内扣的肩膀舒展开，像是枯木忽然苏醒，藏在乱发里的眼睛变得有神起来，不再是冷漠奸诈的样子，反而非常坦然且有些好笑地看着他。

他可太熟这股子戏虐看热闹的表情了。

“福尔摩斯先生？！”

“小声点，”对方乐呵呵地举着钱袋朝他走来，“我正打算叫个马车回去，没想到你就来给我送车费了？”

“您在这儿做什么？”被后传来马蹄声，Peter这才注意到他们已经回到了他原来走丢的大路上。

“办案，就在你刚才路过的烟管。”有段时间没见面的侦探看上去面容有些憔悴，但依旧是一副很亢奋的样子，握住Peter将他拉上马车时少年能感觉到那种久违的欢腾，“想听听这个奇怪的案件吗？”

“当然！”

越过伦敦桥时，他已经在侦探飞快的语速中了解了案件的经过。这不是个特别困难的案子，伦敦一位妇人的丈夫几天前被目击进了东区的烟馆，此后便再也没有回家，也没人知道他去了哪里。警方在烟管搜查半天，只发现了那位丈夫买给孩子的积木。

“这么说，他被杀了？！”

“当然会有这个可能，但真相总是超乎想象，”对方笑着摘下了易容用的胡须说道，“这位汤普森先生也是个便装能手，曾经试图在剧场里某个职位，如今他却把这个技能用在假扮乞丐上。”

“……假扮乞丐？”

“你真该哪天也混进那些瘾君子里瞧瞧，那里面什么人都有，为了抽上一口不惜沦为盗贼的富家子弟、原本就穷得叮当响只能在别人屁股后面捡剩饭的东区混混，汤普森先生是其中的佼佼者，他靠着在河对岸的高级街区行乞，一天能赚上好几磅，公司倒闭后他偶然间发现了这个生财之道，于是为了还清债务就天天这么干，竟然比之前赚得更多，而方才那个烟馆正是他用来变装的地方。”微微颠簸的马车里侦探兴致勃勃地陈述着听上去不可思议的案件，“我得说，那个收了他钱的老板是个值得信任的人，面对警方的盘问竟然坚决没有供出这位体面绅士有失身份的行为，不过若能向他告知某些客人用鎏了金的6便士冒充英镑付钱的话*，对方的态度也会明显改变的。”

“那您打算把这件事告诉他的夫人吗？”

“汤普森先生还剩下几百英镑需要清偿，他本人希望事情结束后亲自告诉妻子真相，因此，我打算将他亲手写的信交给那位夫人，请她再给予几个月的宽限。”

“Well，”Peter说道，“如果可以的话，我会帮您跑腿？”

“欧，不必，”对方看着他笑了笑，“你可是有正经工作的人。”

“可是真的太无聊了，”Peter忍不住抱怨起来，“我发誓您这儿的案件比市政厅那些咬文嚼字的文书有趣100倍，先生。”

“所以，新工作怎么样？”

“处处受到迈克罗夫特的监视。”

“完美。”

等抵达贝克街时，天色终于暗淡下来，Peter的肚子也开始咕噜噜作响。比起侦探来，房东女士对他的出现则更加热情，一定要男孩留下来吃饭。但等到Peter推开房门才发现，赫德森太太可能只是想让他帮忙收拾一下狗窝一般的房间。

所谓的狗窝就是字面意思上的狗窝，走进屋子后来迎接这位前任房客的就是鸠占鹊巢一脸得意的新房客Tessa。Peter费了很大功夫才从一客厅的杂物中走到厨房，随后发现那里没有可以用来装食物的干净餐盘，全是培养皿和装了血液的试管

“我的好友，兰德斯坦纳医生，在奥地利行医多年，之前我就不同血液混合在一起时发生的结块现象向他请教，”意识到自己碍着Peter走路的侦探立刻跑进厨房把东西一股脑挪到一边，“现在看来，每个人的血液似乎确有不同，可以用血清来加以区分，如果加以进一步的证实，或许就能解释最近的那个案件。”

“精神病人猝死事件？”Peter还记得那个发生在欧洲大陆、同时也轰动了伦敦的案例——某位法国的精神科医生提倡向患者注射血浆治疗，在第一例取得成功后，却接二连三造成病人的死亡，因此被控故意谋杀。

“没错，相较于身体上的疾病，我们对精神领域的认知还很肤浅，常常采用一些不经科学证实匪夷所思的方法。”侦探开始了定例科普（毁三观）时间，自以为早就见怪不怪的Peter淡定地干着手上的活，“比如说，时至今日，还有不少医生还在用盆腔按摩治疗女性病人的歇斯底里症……”

Peter手一抖，刚到好的茶水撒出去一半，斗牛犬愉快地在湿漉漉的地面翻滚。

大意了！

“如果你感兴趣的话，实际上病房里的场景和第欧根尼的客房差别并不大，有一个类似照相机的盒子，医生就钻在里头干活，另外比第欧根尼更糟糕的是还有护士在边上……”

“我明白了先生，非常清楚！”Peter立刻高声阻止对方把这个糟糕的场景做进一步展开，并且企图强行改变话题走向，“您今天没有预约吗？”

“有，事实上他应该就快来了。”

话音刚落，门铃变响了起来，当Peter开门时，发现找上门的是一个长相颇为英俊、身材高大但看上去有些愣头青的男士，看上去非常焦虑困惑。

“我猜福尔摩斯先生住在这儿？”他冒冒失失地进屋，靴子在木地板上发出沉重的撞击声，“我是托尔·奥丁森，预约了今天的咨询。”

“当然，他就在楼上呢。”

“您是华生医生？”对方带着不可置信的眼神打量着Peter，“我还以为您的年纪要再大一些呢。”

Peter只好对此报以第N次无奈的苦笑。


	19. 雷神会的秘密（2）

“这么说，奥丁森先生，您仅靠着这头头发就轻而易举地得到了一个轻松又赚钱的闲差？”侦探窝在单人坐里，指尖抵着下巴，颇为悠闲地看着访客。从这位客人报上姓名之后，侦探就牢牢把控着对话的方向，由男子指尖的墨迹展开，一路延伸到到最近新找的工作，“不过我得承认您这种类似铂金的发色确实很特别，或许因为您的祖上确实有一些斯堪的纳维亚的血统。”

“您说得不错，我祖上是来自北欧的移民，说起来和挪威皇室都还有些远亲血统，不过到我父亲这一辈已经只能算是平民了，靠自己做些海上生意。”

“船长？”

“比这还好一些，如果您在英属利文斯通群岛呆过，大概知道一家叫做‘奥丁森’的船务公司。当年家里生意好时管理好几艘船。早先，我们家过得很殷实，可后来父亲在海上遇到了事故回国养病，期间患上药物依赖还沉迷赌博，不久就花光了继续，还把世袭的宅邸抵给了债主，搞得全家只能被迫连夜搬去母亲娘家，这之后不久，父亲便去世了……”说到这里，男子的眼睛里露出一丝痛苦，“总之，好日子到了头，我也因此很早就出去工作，好给家里减轻些负担，”对方摸了摸自己的眼罩，“这只眼睛就是那时候弄坏的。”

“看得出来您非常努力，甚至还去过远东？不过似乎事情并不顺利。”

“……您果然跟科尔森探长说的一样神！”男人露出欣喜但无奈的表情，Peter看了看他手腕上那个颇有异国风格的纹身，“听说茶叶受欢迎，我也试着跑过一些印度的线路，只不过遇人不淑……半年前，母亲突然病重，我便停了航线回来照顾家事，可没想到却出了那样的事。”

“出事？”

“啊！这才是我这次来找您的原因，”陪着无聊的侦探聊完了家长里短，访客才终于如梦初醒地想起自己到此地真正目的，“其实也不是什么光彩的事情。”男人有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“之前发生在埃德加斯花园的案件，侦办案件的科尔森探长告诉我案子是靠您才破解的，于是我特意前来拜访。”

“欧，那起枪击案，我当然记得！”侦探看了看边上一脸茫然的Peter，冲他指了指书柜的抽屉，少年立刻心领神会，从一叠贴着标签的文件里找到了相应的卷宗。扫了几页后Peter很快掌握了案情的大概——这是前不久发生的一次枪击案。一名男子在埃德加斯花园附近被左轮手枪射伤腹部，起初，警方顺着留在男子口袋里的约会信件查到了住家护士头上，并在她衣柜里发现了一枚少去一颗子弹的手枪，但不久之后，警方却又推翻了此前的结论，证实这场闹剧是伤员自导自演的栽赃。

“但我记得牵扯其中的两人一位姓福斯特，还有一位是劳费森？看上去和您没什么关系？”

“事实上，关系很大……”这桩丑闻，金发男子显得很尴尬，“洛奇·劳费森是我的义弟，也就是我父亲的养子。”

“养子？”

“洛奇的父亲是奥丁森船运曾经的合作伙伴，当年在非洲遇袭时，劳费森先生当场丧命，妻子扔下年幼的儿子改嫁，于是儿子洛奇就收养在我们家。”

“原来如此，那么另一位女士呢？”

“简·福斯特小姐是母亲病重后我聘请的住家护士。她是一位知书达理的好姑娘，家里的事情如果没有她帮忙打理恐怕会一团糟，”叙述者顿了顿，很快接着说道，“后来我便向福斯特小姐求了婚，但没想到遭到了义弟洛奇的强烈反对。”

“反对的理由呢？”

被Peter这么问，高大的男子露出局促为难的表情，搓了搓手掌：“事实上，简的出身并不好，是个弃儿，我们家……再怎么落魄好歹也算瘦死的骆驼，但我觉得现在这个时代，并不需要拘泥在某些偏见上，更何况洛奇自己也失去了父母，我本以为他会更理解简……”

“可显然您的兄弟并不这么想，”侦探忍着呵欠说道，“他为此列举了福斯特小姐种种莫须有的罪名却拿不出证据，最后只得承认自己是因为看不惯这位婚约对象而故意嫁祸。”

此话一出，方才还顺着侦探的引导滔滔不绝的男人忽然闭了嘴，停顿几秒后才重新抬起头来说道：“警方的卷宗是这么写的，说这是洛奇的原话，可是我认为他不是这样的人。”金发搭配着那唯一蓝色的眼睛，显得非常诚恳，“我们从小一起长大，没有人比我更了解他。洛奇的本质并不坏，我不相信他会做出这样的事。”

这位兄弟洋洋洒洒说了一堆，但福尔摩斯这边显然没有他这么好的耐心：“啊，这样，”侦探举起手搓了搓脸颊，颇有些无所谓地说道，“恕我直言，您光用自己的经验判断，或许过于武断了。”

“不，您不明白，”对方摇摇头，据理力争，“您看，虽然我很不愿意承认，但洛奇从小就比我聪明，毕业后他很快在金融街找到了体面的工作，没干上几年就有了自己的办公室，但他一直记得父亲的遗愿，将过去我们抵给债主的宅邸买了回来，让母亲得以在有生之年回家，”男子抬起头看了看侦探和Peter，“而且他还救过我的命。”

“怎么说？”

“方才提到的印度茶叶生意，实际上不光没能赚钱，还因为不懂茶叶品质反过来赔了不少钱，差点卷入当地的纷争困在印度回不来，是洛奇辗转用金融街的关系找到驻印官员，我才得以全身而退……”

“于是他自认为自己才是这个家的当家人，转而对您的生活横加干涉？”侦探听了这段冗长的自白后依旧不为所动，反而抛出了一个令人难堪的推测，“这么看来，他或许认为他比您更有资格维护家族和荣誉。”

“……就算是这样，”一般人被福尔摩斯这么怼恐怕都开始迫不及待地反驳，但这位看着凶狠的兄长似乎并不打算驳斥侦探的结论，“他也向我保证过，绝不会做出伤害简的行为。”

“您相信一个罪犯的话？”

“不，但我相信我的兄弟。”对方皱着眉头说道。

“听着，先生，我对您想如何去解释兄弟的作案动机没有任何兴趣，”侦探似乎看出对方是个一根筋的傻大个，叹了口气后直截了当地说道，“恕我直言，说到底，吃枪子的是劳费森先生本人，某种意义上说他确实恪守了与您的诺言。”

“可是……”

“客观事实如此，您再怎么想要用自己的主观认识去解读都是徒劳的。许多犯罪在人前和人后都有两副面孔，您能保证他对您100%透明吗？了解他的所有结交?丝毫没有怀疑过在权钱交易的金融街他如何用这么短的时间立足，又是如何奇迹般联系到某位要员才将您从印度的泥潭里捞回英国？您觉得光靠好心能说动那些皮笑肉不笑的政客，搞定那些投机倒把的奸商吗？”

这番连珠炮的问题后是长时间的沉默，访客被说得哑口无言，半晌才发出几个微弱的音节：“Well,自从他离家独立后，我就从未过问他工作和私人生活上的事情。”对方磕磕绊绊地说道，“他似乎也不怎么愿意跟我商量，大概就算说了我也不懂吧……”

“是的，很遗憾奥丁森先生，但这未尝不是一件好事。”侦探点头说道，“实际上在此后的调查中我们还发现他与威尔逊银行的假币案有千丝万缕的联系，您的兄弟是金融街影子大臣的得力干将，当然，看上去这件事与您没有任何关系，鉴于您一无所知。”到贝克街来咨询的客户无非两种下场，要么成功引起侦探的注意，要么因为案件太过简单而被嘲讽一通打发走，奥丁森先生显然属于后者。很显然，福尔摩斯毫不留情的点评给了他最后一击。

“……哈，我原本以为，会在您这儿找到一个更好的解释，可是……”兄长叹了口气，站起身来说道，“既然您这么说，我也就只好接受这个现实了——我的兄弟已经成了一个彻彻底底的陌生人。”

“对此我感到非常抱歉，但人总要向前看。”侦探也站起来，带着十二分的真诚安慰道。

===

“所以你怎么看？”

“umm，我觉得福尔摩斯先生说得不无道理，领养的孩子和亲生的孩子在同一屋檐下，态度上肯定会有微妙的不同，这些细枝末节造成的心理落差，我看粗枝大叶的奥丁森先生恐怕察觉不到，”米歇尔说道，随后她看了一眼Peter 扒着盘子心不在焉的表情笑着问道，“所以，现在你是在扮演福尔摩斯先生，我成了倾听的助手吗？”

“抱歉，我不是这个意思，”女孩露出一个理解的微笑，示意Peter继续往下说，“只是没想明白为什么一个金融街有头有脸的人物一定要这么做，他能叫得动政府官员把奥丁森先生从印度接回伦敦，也一定能用别的方法弄走福斯特小姐，为什么要采取如此极端的方式呢？不过更让我在意的是那个‘雷神会’，”少年望着女孩的眼睛说道，“总觉得来得太巧了……”

“……等等，你觉得像是某种调虎离山计？”

“没错。”少年点头，“这么一来整栋屋子里就只剩下福斯特小姐一个人……难道……”

“……难道，劳费森先生并没有放弃？”这下，米歇尔也放下了手里的餐具，“但这就更奇怪了，为了一个平民出身的未婚妻，做到这个地步？”

“这只是劳费森先生自己的说法，”Peter忽然悟到了什么，“或许真正的理由，并不在那位女主人身上！”


	20. 雷神会的秘密（3）

“这大概为数不多的好事之一，谁能想到像我这样的人竟然能在伦敦坐上了周薪4镑的文员呢？”几天后，Peter在雷神桥附近“巧遇”了下班回家的奥丁森先生，两人相谈甚欢，刚有了新工作的金发男子热情地邀请他去家里吃个饭，Peter也就顺水推舟，踏进了埃德加斯花园宅邸，“想当年我刚出去赚钱时，一周顶多只有几个便士，勉强够那家伙上大学。”

“那家伙是指……劳费森先生？”

“没错，就是洛奇，”对方在念出这个名字是刻意压低了音量，“他是读书的料，我没那个脑子，不如早点出来工作供他读书，虽然代价是丢了一个眼睛。”

“您的眼睛是那时候受伤的吗？”Peter震惊，“我还以为是在印度……”

“不是，最早我在铸造厂打工，离炉子太近，火花星子蹦了进去，”说到自己艰难的时光，奥丁森先生倒是一点都不遗憾，还拿自己打趣，“不过这副打扮去船上倒是能很快树立威严。”这倒是有些出乎Peter的意料，当他还想接着追问时，福斯特小姐捧着冒热气的面包篮坐到桌上，热情地招呼他尝尝手艺，男主人给了Peter一个眼神，他只好把话咽了下去。

“我在给Parker先生说‘雷神会’的事情，”奥丁森接过餐具，高声岔开话题，“您真该看看应聘那天的盛况，我赶到那里时，门口已经排了至少100号人，全是姜黄的金黄的土黄的头发，仿佛全英国的干草堆都挤到一个地方来了，不过像我这样浅金色的头发倒确实不多见。” 

Peter也只好顺着话题聊下去，不过显然，福斯特小姐也对这个基金会很有好感。

“当时我们都不敢相信，把招聘条件看了好几遍，想不通为什么有人愿意为了一堆头发支付这么高的薪水，而工作内容只是白天在办公室里抄写有关北欧神话的典籍。”福斯特小姐笑着回答，“起初我还以为他肯定选不上呢，毕竟他连拼写有时候都会弄错。”

“我记得那个基金会是某位匿名北欧贵族创设的？”Peter回忆着《世界新闻报》上的广告内容，“上面说创始人想要在世界的中心日不落的首都找到一位纯金发色的继承者，传播斯堪的纳维亚文化？”

“没错，”男子摸了摸自己的头发说道，实实在在地说道，“说真的，我从来没想过自己还能靠着头发赚钱……”

“不过托尔本来就有斯堪的纳维亚血统，这份工作像是为他量身定做的。”女士笑着补充。从进入宅邸到现在不过几个小时，但Peter能感觉到奥丁森先生爱上对方的理由：福斯特小姐是个相貌可人的女士，不仅看书识字，还是个虔诚的教徒，房间里放着不少艰深的拉丁语经文和医学类的书籍。但另一方面，她又保留着底层出身吃苦耐劳的个性，即使样貌上会让人误以为来自书香门第，从她粗糙的手部状态中也能够立刻发现其真实所在的阶层。但凡遇到一位如此优秀又谦虚的女性，没人会因为她的出生而过多苛责。这么一想，劳费森先生的指责更显得无理取闹。

在交谈中Peter得知，这栋房子之前是抵给了一个比利时商人，不过对方并不是看中老房子本身，而是为了这块地皮，所以房子就一直空关着，据说此人后来也因为生意失败欠了威尔士银行一笔钱，劳费森便趁机将其买回。

听到这个熟悉的名字，Peter心里不由得咯噔一下： “这么说，您回到埃德加斯花园的时候，这里的东西一点都没少，还是同以前一样？”

“嗨，其实以前就没留下过什么值钱的东西，“奥丁森先生满不在乎地说道，“唯一升值的大概就是酒窖里那些放了十几年的葡萄酒，虽然也不是什么好产地的货，而且后来家里也没人喝这个，所以就一直放在那里。”说到这里，奥丁森先生似乎来了兴致，对未婚妻说道，“今天正巧Parker先生来做客，不如我们开一瓶，高兴高兴？”

“没问题，”女主人笑着说道，“我这就去拿一瓶来。”

“我同您一起去，”Peter赶紧说道，并在对方拒绝前迎着奥丁森先生的目光说道，“酒窖里光线暗，我可以替您提一下灯。”

===

“我不明白，方才您是怎么一眼看出托尔平时不看报看书的？“

“欧，额，其实并不是什么大不了的……”Peter举着灯说道，“奥丁森先生的视力不算特别好，我今天同他打招呼时要走到近处才能认出来，为了工作他新买了一副单片眼镜，可见之前不怎么需要读书看报。” 

“哇哦，”女士露出吃惊的眼神，笑盈盈地赞美，“您可真厉害！”

“对了，福斯特小姐，在奥丁森先生离家工作的时候，您没有碰见过什么可疑的人吗？”

“可疑？”女士回头看了Peter一眼，莫名其妙地说道，“我不觉得，这里来往的人不多，都是周围住了好多年的邻居，何况家事不少，我也不怎么出门。”她停顿了一下接着问道，“您为什么这么问呢？”

“Well……因为，之前出过那样的事……”

“欧，”女士转过头去，似乎不想就此深谈，“反正都已经过去了。”

“您不担心有人对您或者这个家还没有死心吗？”Peter一边举高灯光凑近放着酒瓶的架子为女士照明一边问道，“毕竟差一点他就得逞了，umm，我是说……”

“劳费森吗？不，完全不，”女士用一种笃定平静的语气说道，“天父平等待人，只要悔过赎罪就能得到宽恕，但如果根本上有罪，那么无论如何都不会得到庇护。”

听到这么一番的评价，少年似乎有些吃惊，看来女士的信仰让她有勇气面对过去发生的可怕经历，但不知是她的态度还是话里的哪个用词，让Peter心底生出一些莫名的膈应。整个酒窖看上去狭窄昏暗，但Peter留意到接近地面的架子上放着一些看上去很陈旧的棕色瓶子——那不是普通的葡萄酒瓶，盖子甚至都不是木头的，而是类似于实验室用的玻璃，奇怪的是，福斯特小姐似乎知道里面是什么，当少年企图拿起低处的瓶子时，她用一种非常紧张的语气要求他不要乱动。

“抱歉，这里不宽敞，我怕您磕着碰着。”事后她如此解释自己近乎失礼的反应，Peter便不好再追问下去。

第二天上午，当Peter出现在埃德加斯花园门口时，福斯特小姐似乎有些惊讶。

“抱歉，福斯特小姐，昨天我好像把工作证件掉在了您家。”少年说道，“能让我进去找一找吗？”他的计划进行得异常顺畅：屋子里肯定不会有那张所谓的工作证，适时提出说不定掉在了地窖，而此时门外一位叫做米歇尔的姑娘会来找一只“好像跳进了您家围墙”的猫，就能给他争取到足够的时间。

“氯气的味道，”当少年打开瓶盖后，果不其然闻到了意料之中的气味，他赶紧把瓶子盖上放回原处，酒窖下层深处还放着不少同样的陈旧瓶罐，看上去显然是多年前的库存，而昨天用来招待他的葡萄酒虽然年岁差不多，但从产地标签来看反而是近期才购入的。那么，福斯特小姐是知情的吗？否则早就该把这个事实捅出去了吧？

少年因为这个奇怪的矛盾而陷入思考中，煤油灯的火光隐隐绰绰，当他意识到自己已经在酒窖里花了太久时间时，猛然发现灯罩上映出福斯特小姐的脸庞。

男孩大吃一惊，差点没有惊叫出声，也不知道是灯光的关系还是玻璃罩的弧度，女士友善温柔的脸庞在映射中变得有几分扭曲。诧异之下Peter赶紧转身，而面对他的却只是对方探究好奇的眼神。

“我来看看米歇尔的猫是否藏在了这里，”女士嘴角弯起一个小小的弧度，眼角带笑，“你这边怎么样啦？”

“欧，我、我已经找到了，”Peter赶忙拿出证件，“就在架子下面，应该是昨天不小心弄丢的，非常抱歉。”他想了想补充道，“不过似乎并没有看到什么猫。”

“我想也是，”女士笑着说道，“不过其实我倒是挺想养只猫的，毕竟这栋老房子似乎还挺招老鼠待见，时不时就来造访一下。”有那么一瞬间，Peter真切地怀疑自己是否露了馅，但米歇尔的到来打断了他不成熟的猜测，女孩抱着橘猫急匆匆出现在地下室门口，给了Peter一个绝佳的退出时机。

“我找到Chewie了，夫人！”女试图朝里面张望情况，但并没有表现出认识Peter的样子。

“是吗，那太好了。”女士看着Peter问道，“那么Parker先生，不如上去一起喝杯早茶再走？”

“不、不必了，夫人。”Peter赶紧婉言谢绝，“时间已经迟了，我得赶快回去上班。”

“好吧，”女士略带遗憾地说道，“那么，请替我向福尔摩斯先生表示感谢，要不是他的话现在在牢里的恐怕就是我了，” 她在灯光中露出一个微笑，“昨天和您见面时其实我忘了说，事实上，我曾经与他有过一面之缘，不过恐怕他早就不记得我了。”

“……是、是吗？”

“那时候他化名辛格森，”女士点点头，“如果您对他提起这个名字的话，他说不定会有印象。”


	21. 雷神会的秘密（4）

“啊，辛格森，”侦探略带吃惊地看了风尘仆仆的Peter一眼，随后点点头，迅速拿起玄关地上的电报，一边低头确认，一边快速转头，三步并作两步往楼上走去，“我在某些场合会用这个名字……不过现在已经几乎不用了。”

“可我甚至在您的伪装资料集里也没看到过。”Peter飞速赶上，避免自己被拉在后面吃闭门羹——这是侦探常用的幼稚伎俩。

“Well，有些用过就抛弃的身份，留着也没什么用。”侦探打开房门，将看过的电报扔给在门口迎接他的斗牛犬，随后示意Peter自己找个空地坐下。房间里的情况比他上一次来时又乱了不少，连地面上都很难找到一块下脚的空地，Peter刚想把椅子上的模型搬走，就受到了对方的严厉阻止，他只好垮一腿，勉强坐到椅子的扶手上，“你从哪里知道的这个名字？我有跟你提起过吗？”

“是福斯特小姐告诉我的。”Peter能辨认出对方动作的短暂停滞，但他看不到男人背过身去后的表情，“她说说起这个名字时您一定会有印象？

“……即便是不常用的伪装也会见很多人，不可能一一记得。”男人继续刚才暂停的动作，将外套一把扔到更远的一堆杂物上，“恐怕这是个糟糕的误会，我对错付这位女士的芳心感到抱歉。”转过身时对方脸上依然是同平时一样的无所谓的表情，“另外，你私闯了民宅的事情也不必特意来向我报告。”

“Well，如果您知道我在那里发现了什么，恐怕就会感兴趣了。”Peter虽然心里没底，但还是迎着视线望了回去，对方抬起眉毛，示意他把牌摊开看看，“奥丁森先生的酒窖里存有王水，我怀疑这就是劳费森先生当年花大价钱把房子买回来的原因。”

“你认为里面溶有金矿石？”

“Fury探长告诉我老奥丁森先生运营的航线恰好是从亚历山大港到南安普敦的，这是从非洲偷运矿产的经典路线，而奥丁森先生的航路几乎相当于独占，事实上，假币案中所使用的金矿石似乎与银行储存的金条不同，含有一种并不常见的矿物杂质，显然不是从威尔士银行窃取的，虽然警方对外宣称案子已经了结，但似乎事实上并没有找到那些走私金矿石真正的来源？”

“Fury竟然给你看了卷宗？”

“毕竟我向他提供了线索。”

“Perfect！”男人似乎并没有因此感到高兴，反而很生气的样子，“恭喜你即将为这个案子找到突破口。”

“事实上我怀疑此前的枪击事件也同假币案有关联，”Peter说道，“从福斯特小姐的表现来看，她对地窖里放着什么一清二楚，甚至可能参与了某些环节，我注意到一部分红酒是枪击案后新换入的，所以她很可能是共犯，”少年目光闪亮胸有成竹，“恐怕劳费森先生几个月前就提出想要退出这桩买卖，但另一些人却并不愿意——这样就不难理解为什么他对福斯特小姐的态度如此恶劣——这位看似无害的女士或许是对方派来的监事。如果他为了摆脱这门生意，同时保住家里的财产出此下策，也就能够说通了。”

“且不说那些是不是真的王水，是不是真的融了金子，按你这么说的话，劳费森先生是计划失败把自己送进了监狱，那他为什么不把金子的事和盘托出换取减刑，反而要用福斯特小姐的出身做借口背下罪名呢？”

“或许他有什么把柄在对方手上？”

“我实在想不出能有什么把柄能比栽赃嫁祸和伪造货币这两项罪名加在一起更大。”

“如果我认为有呢？”Peter知道自己推理的短板，但他并非没有做过周全的考量，“您还记得‘雷神会’吧？根据我在市政厅登记册里的查询，这个协会在英国没有做过任何注册，换句话说根本不可能有正式的账户，而且招聘信息也是福斯特小姐提供给奥丁森先生的，这份工作不仅给了奥丁森先生稳定的收入，还能让福斯特小姐在无人打扰的情况下把那些金子神不知鬼不觉地掉包，这还不够每周4镑的本钱吗？”

“从小说的角度确实无懈可击，我建议你试试看用这个故事给Potts投稿。”对方并没有被他说动，“但光靠这些情节，是无法申请到搜查令的。”

“所以我才来找您的，”Peter说道，“如果您能记起在哪里见过福斯特小姐，我们或许能够从她身上入手，间接获得入室调查的许可，尽快保证奥丁森先生的安全。”他的眼神中带着几分期待和迫切，“您真的想不起来了吗？”

“我保证会考虑你说的可能性，”侦探略带敷衍地起身，将少年手里的软帽拿过来揉了几下，随后扣回到Peter脑袋上，“你已经不是贝克街的助手了，不用成天考虑案子的事情。”

“Well，我会向您证明我有足够的能力留在贝克街，”少年一边把帽子戴正一边说道，“您找遍全英国也不会有第二个更合适的人选。之前赫德森太太就经常说，‘小Peter变得越来越像福尔摩斯先生’。”

“没必要因此雀跃，我倒不认为这是一句夸奖。”侦探看着Peter热切的表情露出一个克制的微笑，“我看你的当务之急是考虑一下如何给那位米歇尔的姑娘一个令人满意的约会。”

“……您怎么知道……whatever……”他早就习惯了对方不知用什么样的方法对自己的行踪了如指掌，但有件事情必须要澄清，“但那不是个约会，只是个回礼，她在埃德加斯花园的事情上帮了我一个忙罢了。”

“这位年轻的女士聪明过人，恐怕随便买个项链是糊弄不过去的。”

“难道不是得寸进尺更合适吗？”Peter撇着嘴吐槽，“而且，要说聪明勇敢的话，您才是我遇到过将这两个词演绎得最好的人。”

“我还没见过比您更有智慧的人呢。”这是Peter最擅长的直白的赞美，但他自己恐怕听不出来，“比起麦克罗夫特那里的工作，我更希望成为像您一样的人，为什么您就是不肯给我这个机会呢？”

男人将目光短暂地移开了一会儿，随后坦然地迎上了少年的目光：“我或许有些小聪明，但绝对算不上是个好人，” 男人的语气简短有力，不容置疑，“Don’t be like me，MrParker，bebetter。”

====

“Well，既然福尔摩斯先生知道了这件事，我相信他会做出正确判断的。”几天后的闹世街，米歇尔一边观赏着手里那枚歌剧票一边为Peter提供着烦脑咨询，“还是说，你想要像诺森伯兰的案子那样再次大显神通？”几个小时前，他们在歌剧院门口被拦下，即使有班纳教授的证明函和Peter的保证，但门卫始终不肯让米歇尔入内，于是今晚的‘约会’内容也从看歌剧降格成了漫无目的的扫街。

“我只是不明白……”

“为什么你做了这么多努力，福尔摩斯先生却还是对你爱理不理的样子？”

“……你说的没错。”Peter不情不愿地承认，“诺森伯兰一案我以为自己做得足够出色，但他竟然直接把我扫地出门了……”

“说实话，我不明白你为什么要这么想，在我看来，市政厅的工作简直是一个天大的奖励才对，”米歇尔不解地说道，“虽然侦探先生常常帮着达官贵人们擦屁股，但他的兄弟麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生才是真正所谓‘圈子里的人’，”虽然女孩刚来伦敦不久，但从小看人脸色的她对人情世故的理解显然比Peter要深入一些，“班纳教授说他是英国政府的核心人物、直接听命于女王，在他手下做事等于有了一张进入英国核心阶层的门票，这对你来说是不可多得的机会。”

“……是这样吗？”

“果然你都没往这个方向去思考过吗？”女孩大大方方地笑了起来，“某种意义上说我真的很羡慕你，”她将手里的歌剧票塞回到Peter手中，“或许正是因为这样的世界无论如何都是与我这种人无缘的关系，我才会对此抱有向往，虽然我目前最大的愿望是有朝一日至少能被允许平起平坐地看一场歌剧。”

“欧，关于今晚的事，我很抱歉。”

“不，不必，硬要去鸡蛋碰石头的是我，还差点拖累了你，”女孩笑着摇摇头，“我已经做过了尝试，也没什么可遗憾的。反过来看，如今的你明明有着一手好牌，却视之如粪土，实在有些可惜，在我看来，事实上只要你用扑在221B精力的哪怕一半去做好市政厅的工作，麦克罗夫特先生一定会给你更好的机会，英国的产业遍布世界各地，到时候你的空间会比帕丁顿附近的那个出租屋大得多。”米歇尔仔仔细细把利弊摆在男孩面前，“所以，如果我是你的话早都该高兴坏了。”

然而在对方羡慕的语气中，Peter的脸色却并没有变得轻松一些：“可如果这并不是我想要的呢？”

米歇尔闻言停住了脚步，思考了几秒后她缓缓说道：“那是你太天真了，Parker先生。”

“Well，这是我的人生，我应该有选择留在他身边的权利吧？”

“但恐怕连福尔摩斯先生都知道，就算你要得起，他也给不起你选择，所以才会替你做主，让你走麦克罗夫特先生的路。“女孩不带偏见地、一阵见血，“如果你看到了我的遭遇也还是依然义无反顾的话，倒是不妨一试，但你得明白，一旦像我一样，成了一个本质上错误的人，那么即使再努力都将始终与歌剧院里的那个圈子无关，永远得不到尊重和正视。“

“本质上错误？”

米歇尔指了指自己脸颊上棕色的肌肤。

“可劳费森先生是土生土长的英国人。“

“哈？“这下摸不着头脑的成了米歇尔，”这和劳费森先生有什么关系……“

话音还没落，远处就传来一个奥丁森先生的声音，他老远冲Peter他们招手，看上去心力交瘁，个子都比之前缩了一些，跑近后对方的话让Peter的心一下子跳到了嗓子眼。

“真是倒霉，”他看上去像个十足的无头苍蝇，“雷神会’竟然关门了！”

“您说什么？”

“千真万确，就是今天关的门，”奥丁森先生一脸懊恼。

“福斯特小姐呢？”Peter赶紧问道，“她还在家吗？”

“她坐今晚的火车去巴斯探亲，”奥丁森先生一脸莫名其妙，“怎么了？”

“火车几点出发？”

“大概……还有半小时？”

“米歇尔，麻烦你跟着奥丁森先生去帕丁顿火车站试着找找福斯特小姐，”Peter立刻伸手拦下了边上的一辆马车，“但恐怕这位女士并不一定在帕丁顿。”

“什么？”突然被赶鸭子上架的米歇尔一脸莫名，“那你呢？你不一起去吗？？”

“我得去见一个人，”Peter说道，“虽然福尔摩斯先生先生不让我参与调查，但还有一个人知道这件事的来龙去脉。”


	22. 雷神会的秘密（5）

世界上最有价值的交易是什么呢？

以物换物？以钱换物？

蠢货们认为所谓的交易不过就是以上两种方式，洛奇·劳费森对此嗤之以鼻。

即使在人才云集的金融街，大多数的人也不过是金鱼脑子——跟他那个单线条的兄弟差不多一个水平。但金融街最年轻的broker劳费森先生可是与众不同的聪明人，在参加了几场觥筹交错的应酬后他很快就领悟到了隐藏在这个名利场背后的真实逻辑。

——最有价值的交易是用一个秘密换另一个秘密。是的，没错。秘密，它可以让一个穷鬼发财、也可以让一个富翁破产，可以让一个流氓声名鹊起，也可以让一个圣人名誉扫地，百万英镑都撬不动的一句能诺、一个点头，一个足够分量的丑闻、一张会引起议论的字条就能轻松办到。秘密，丑陋不堪的秘密，才是这个世界上最值钱的东西，所谓光鲜亮丽的上流社会也不过是肮脏秘密的大杂烩，而只有那些善于隐藏自己把柄、又善于发掘他人马脚的人，才能在这个装腔作势的阶层里混得风生水起。

洛奇·劳费森是个善于察言观色的人，这是他的优势，但同时，他也有一个致命的把柄。不过好在，少年时代开始，他就学会了熟练隐藏自己的秘密：目光里的情绪、眼神的落点、语气的变化。 一切都在十几年的训练中炉火纯青。他的面具仿佛已经与真实的自己融为一体，不曾有过一丝裂缝。

这种从小练就的技能很快为他赢来了一次成功的交易，让他在金融街声名鹊起的同时也感受到了比以往更大的恐惧。现在，他的秘密成了值钱的猎物、沙漠下的腐肉，一旦暴露就会引来源源不断地秃鹰。劳费森的名气越响，他就被盯得越紧，因此更不能犯哪怕一丁点的错误。或许正是在这种越来越大的压力之下，他才偏偏走错了最不该走的那一步棋。

平心而论，他没看出那个主动上来搭讪的男人别有用心吗？老实说他看出来了，但那是个私下的聚会，而对方适时提醒了他——这不是什么正式场合，不用把领结扣得那么死板。

那个瞬间他感到一股真切得窒息感，他这才意识到长久以来自己的脖子都被卡得太紧，而他真的、确实，需要透一口气。更何况，对方的长相和语气都与那个人很类似，态度不卑不亢，开出的条件足够诱人——东区隐蔽小巷里的酒吧，不可能有任何体面人光顾、没有人用真名、仅仅一晚的短暂关系、或许再加上一些由客人指定的无伤大雅的角色扮演。

每一个条件都恰到可疑，但那杯该死的白兰地让他没法拒绝。

就一次，不会有什么关系，他想，再说，那个被盗用了名字的人是不会发现的，他不会去那些不入流的街道，更不会踏足那样玷污圣经的交易，更何况还是个蠢货——十足的蠢货。他想起奥丁森因为铁水的火花把眼睛弄瞎的那一次，他从教区学校赶到诊所时那家伙也跟没事儿人一样，完全不在意自己脸上的那个丑陋的眼罩，还拍着他的脑袋打趣说自己果然生来就有维京海盗的风范，那时候他就知道自己绝对会被这混蛋拖累。

而一切正如劳费森自己所料，第一次成了无数次。

那个女人登门之后他曾经断过去东区过夜的念头，但无时无刻的威胁和兄弟时不时透露的爱意让他实在无法承受共处一室，甚至天真地谋划了一个嫁祸的把戏想从这笔交易中脱身，但他没想到自己还是露馅了，或许是因为某种女性的敏锐直觉，对方似乎很早就掌握了他的这个弱点，只是任由他把戏演完，才顺水推舟地在病房里将了他的军。

“如果你的照片和东区那个男人的照片一起出现在报纸上，别人会说什么呢？”那天夜里，悄悄进入医院的福斯特小姐是这么问他的，“真奇怪，这东区的男人长得可真像奥丁森先生……难道劳费森先生对他的哥哥有什么不可告人的龌龊想法吗？难道奥丁森先生也是这样的人吗？”

这是一场一边倒的愚蠢交易，他的把柄被人找到并且牢牢地握在了手里，只好吞下对方提出的所有条件——如果您敢把地下室的事情告诉警方，那么您的秘密就会被立刻曝光。

“那么，作为他的妻子，您难道能够独善其身吗？”

“请您放心，我对你的兄弟没有任何非分的想法，事成之后我自然会离开，‘雷神会’的建立也只是为了保障他的安全，否则要是他撞见什么不该他知道的事而被灭了口，恐怕您也会破罐子破摔，对不对？”

他该死的愚蠢的单细胞的兄弟，为了让他继续学业而去伦敦北部那家危险的工厂出卖劳力因此瞎了眼，分不清谁对他才是真心。如果不是他，洛奇·劳费森早就成了金融街呼风唤雨的人物、上流社交圈的宠儿，凭借一己之力恢复两个家族的名誉。而现在！他只能每天在牢里诅咒这个蠢货和他一起下地狱！

一切都会在今晚有结果，但他没想到这么快就会有访客，而且还是个从未见过的访客——既不是侦探，也不是假币案的同伙，从样貌上看甚至只是一个看上去乳臭未干的小孩，虽然手里拿着市政厅的工作证，但对方被狱警的关门声吓了一跳时，劳费森在心里发出一声嗤笑。

“福斯特小姐找到了她想要的东西，离开了埃德加斯花园，我希望您能告诉我她会去哪里？”

“为什么？”

“我担心福尔摩斯先生没有告诉我实情，”少年的脸颊还带着赶路造成的通红，他飞快去了一趟贝克街，果不其然发现侦探先生带着许久没有出战的左轮手枪出了门，从缠在斗牛犬身上的绷带来看这栋出租屋里至少有1个人受了伤，而相比与他热情拥抱嗓音洪亮的赫德森太太，侦探的可能性更高：前几天Peter就从侦探左手捡电报外加开门动作中看出他的右手似乎不怎么灵活，“我必须去现场确保他的安全。”

“听好了，小朋友，我可没兴趣来陪你玩侦探游戏。”劳费森伸了个懒腰，把翘在桌子上的腿放下来，“我不知道你的顶头上司是谁、在里面扮演了什么角色，但如果市政厅想要我这边的信息，至少得派个有头有脸的官员、展示一些做交易的态度，你说是不是？”

“这与市政厅无关，我只是借着他们的名义让预警行个方便罢了。”

“……什么？”

“这完全是我个人的行为，先生，”听到这句话的劳费森难掩惊讶，他这才发现少年虽然一脸风尘仆仆，甚至还有些狼狈，嗓音也还没完全变化显得缺乏说服力，但说话时的态度却显得平稳老成，石板屋里昏暗的灯光也掩饰不住他闪闪发亮的眼神，“如果您想要交易的话，我这里有一条信息，不知道您是否愿意交换？我知道福斯特小姐恐怕也用什么信息换取了您对他们罪行的绝口不提，不是吗？”

“话虽如此，Parker先生，您没有没想过，既然她能让我做到这个程度，恐怕已经没有什么东西能够威胁到我了？”劳费森先生说道，“如果让他们知道是我透露了交易地点给你，那么倒霉的还是我。”

“不想先听听看吗？” 少年问道，“我只是提供一个选择，决定权在您。”

他对这种眼神很熟悉，任何胸有成竹的Broker眼里都有这种能烧穿人心的火光，但这个男孩眼里的火苗似乎又同福斯特眼里的不太一样，不像是锋利的刀刃，反而让他想起第一次从王水中提炼出来的那些隐隐发亮的黄金：“那么请把您的牌摊开看看吧，Parker先生。”

这大概算是洛奇·劳费森做过的最特别的一次交易。

在听到对方抛出的那句话后他足足愣了有十几秒，这个秘密与他丝毫没有关系，完全是少年自己的事情，但神奇的是，这个秘密竟然与他之前听到的另一个联系在了一起。

就在几天前，那位破解了他犯案手法的侦探说想要和他见一面的时候，与他做了一笔差不多的交易。奇怪的是，这一前一后的两人提供的秘密也都只是自己的事情，与劳费森的利害无关，但巧合的是，虽然他们没有说出另一个人的名字，劳费森却能百分之百肯定，这两个秘密是互补的、就像一枚金币的两面。

但那是一枚真正的金币，不是他经手的那些镀金的冒牌货，劳费森的心里从没有过如此的愤怒和羡慕——他求之而不得的东西，就这么堂而皇之的摆在他的面前，闪耀着纯净的光泽。

“Parker先生，你知道吗，“他抬起头来，双眼血红，身上的肌肉不受控制地颤抖，”我一直都希望奥丁森下地狱，不是开玩笑，我是真心这么希望的。“他能在自己的咬牙切齿中闻到一丝血腥味，“你知道是为什么吗？”

“是的先生，我知道，”对方坦诚地直视着他，“因为在您看来，这是唯一的方法。”

“是的，对我来说确实如此，”囚犯用尽全身的力气扯出一个假做的，高高在上的微笑，他的眼睛亮得发寒，甚至因为拼命压抑情绪而显得有些骇人，“这是我能和那个蠢货在一起的，唯一的方法。”


	23. 雷神会的秘密 （结案）

Peter从病床上醒来时，第一眼看到的是喜极而泣的赫德森太太和边上冲他微笑的麦克罗夫特。

“你旷了三天班，小伙子。”麦克罗夫特说道，“按理说我该辞退你，是不是？”

“我发生了什么？”

“在水里泡太久，差点的了肺炎翘辫子。”麦克罗夫特说道，“可惜福斯特小姐还在昏迷中，现场痕迹被爆炸毁掉了，我们无从知晓船舱里究竟发生了什么。”

被这么提醒，Peter才想起失去意识前一刻发生的事情。

当天深夜，当他赶到距离码头还有几百米的地方时，Peter就听到了远处的尖叫和爆炸声。伦敦港是世界上最繁忙的港口，每晚都有无数客轮和货轮进出，但那一晚的情形则非常不同，码头上的火光连成一片，仿佛一道热气腾腾的帘幕，人群四散、哀鸿遍野，当Peter赶到那艘倾斜的邮轮时，Fury探长他们正一身狼狈地忙着疏散、转移伤员。

“探长！”

“Peter？！”对方看到少年出现颇为惊讶，“你怎么在这儿？！”

“船上发生了什么？”少年望着满天火光问道，“我是为了福斯特小姐的案子来的。”

“爆炸，”对方面露惊讶，“所以这件事也是在福尔摩斯计划中吗？！”

“什么计划……”听到对方这么说，Peter心底马上有了不好的预感，“福尔摩斯先生呢？”

“在船上！怎么？你也不知道怎么回事吗？！”看到前任助手一脸迷茫焦急的样子，对方的脸色开始发白，“刚才发生爆炸的正是福斯特所在的客舱，就在福尔摩斯先生进去后不久，但是……上帝啊！之前他让我们不要轻举妄动，等他发射信号弹后再……我以为……！”

后面的事情Peter有些记不清楚了，现在只能想起一些片段，他怎么甩开探长的阻拦冲进船舱寻找：由于机械室也发生了火灾，底层的房间已经完全浸没，甲板上挤满了等待救援的客人和船员，还有不少水性好的直接跳船逃生，在一片混乱中Peter很快就发现了那间最初冒出火焰如今早已面目全非的船舱，窗口边的外舷梯上残留着一部分铁链和绳索的痕迹，说明那里原本正应该挂着一艘救生艇。Peter立刻四下搜寻，果不其然，在黑暗的海面远处发现了那条漂在喧闹之外的小船。

秋季的海水冻得他全身发痛，在游向那艘船的过程中他为了救一个落水小女孩而被飞溅出来的碎片砸中，差点昏过去，等终于游到百米之外时，船上只剩下一个腹部挨了一刀的女人、一大滩血迹和一把藏在角落里的改造后的左轮手枪，女人的脖子上挂着一条破碎的珍珠项链，空空如也的坠子在火光中若隐若现。而那一刻，因为挂彩、体力透支且冻僵的Peter只剩下扣动扳机向船上和岸上发射信号的力气。

“找到他了吗？”

“没有，我认为这可以算是个好消息。”

“没有任何联络？暗号？密码？”在对方的摇头中Peter的心脏直线下坠，“或者任何……报纸！他有时候会在报纸上发布一些看上去像广告的密语……！”

“Well，我们不算很亲密的兄弟，”胖子耸了耸肩，随后在Peter的逼视下才摊开手说道，“自从他搬到221B而我进入市政厅工作后，他就不怎么欢迎我的到访。”他歪头看了一眼对这个回答并不怎么满意的Peter，话锋一转，“不过我也并没有料到你会出现在那里。”

这句话仿佛当头一棒，Peter愣了好久，不知该怎么接话，犹豫了半天他才终于鼓足勇气缓缓问出了心中最大的恐惧和疑惑：“所以，是我做错了什么吗？”如果他没有插手去多管闲事，是否事情的发展会有什么不同？ “我的出现打乱了你们的安排，是这样吗？”

“从结果来看计划确实出了岔子——福斯特小姐项链上的宝石下落不明，但要把责任归咎于你比较牵强，”麦克罗夫特耸耸肩，耐心地安慰道，“事实上，事情的发展甚至也出乎我的意料，因此保险起见，我得来问问是否他的前任助手知道些什么？”

“恐怕我知道的还没有您多，毕竟他没让我参与到这个案子。”Peter垂下头，“等我赶到现场的时候，福斯特已经受伤，脖子上已经空空如也，而福尔摩斯先生则不知去向。”

“……Well，这只是一个角度罢了，”胖子看了Peter一眼，意味深长，而少年很快在那个眼神里发现了对方的言外之意。

“……等等，您是说……？！可是这不可能！”

“为什么不可能？没有人能证明福斯特小姐是被第三人所伤。”

“您不相信您的兄弟？！”

“我只相信证据，而现有的证据告诉我不能排除这个假设。”

“可是……”

“我的兄弟聪明过人，但同时，也极其不愿意遵守既定的社会规则，他的推理从结果来说确实帮助了很多人，但初衷可不是为了什么正义，这一点你恐怕早就听他说过了吧，”麦克罗夫特的态度依旧平和可亲，但语气已经在不知不觉间切换成了简短冰冷的官方语调，他看着企图为对方辩解的Peter毫不留情地问道，“对他来说，制定一个计划之外的计划，恐怕并不那么困难，而没有了你这个满身正义感的助手之后，恐怕只会更容易实现罢了，难道不是吗？”

Peter被这个突如其来的指控弄得哑口无言，但他搜肠刮肚一番竟然发现自己找不到丝毫反驳的证据，麦克罗夫特的变脸速度简直比英国变天的速度还快，转瞬之间他就从一个温和可亲的胖子变成了一座颇有压迫感的冰山，“Parker先生，我来这里并不只是为了探望你的病情，而是为了确保我的雇员对女王忠诚，你敢发誓对此毫不知情吗？”

“我确实没有被告知任何信息，但我也并不认为这代表他一定有罪。”Peter力争，“相反，如果刺伤福斯特的另有其人，而福尔摩斯先生并非自愿跟他在一起，那么他现在的处境恐怕非常危险。“

“据我对这位兄弟的了解，他的搏击能力至少能敌过10个专业对手……“

“但不是在右肩受伤的情况下！”少年立刻反驳。

大英的头脑抬了抬眉毛：“总而言之，他是否自愿不需要你来判断，还是说你认为英国情报局的信息比你更少？顺便，你不用像我卖弄有多么了解他，据我所知，你甚至不知道辛格森是什么人，不是吗？”

确实如此，辛格森这个名字刺到了Peter内心的疑问，对照侦探的反应来看，他确实有理由怀疑这个名字背后藏着一些他所不知道的秘密，“但我知道Sherlock Anthony Holmes的为人，而我以为您会比我更了解，因为您是他的亲人，”Peter不可置信地看着对自己兄弟没有丝毫信任、铁面无私的麦克罗夫特，但并不畏惧对方审视压迫的眼神，“可如果您不打算站在他这一边的话，那么我恐怕不能苟同您的选择。“

“那么在英国和他之间你做何选择呢？”

“……您在说什么？！”

“Peter Parker先生，为了避免误解我恐怕得对您说清楚一些才好，”对面男人的语气已经在不知不觉中彻底切换成了一种陌生的，紧凑、冰冷的用词，与兄弟相比，迈克罗夫特身上那股曾被人皮包裹得难以察觉却更加类似机器般矜持、疏远和冷血的气质在此刻控制了整个房间的空气，“我以大英政府首席内阁秘书的身份问你，在女王的荣誉和他个人之间，你作何选择？”

“我不明白一个小小的项链坠子能对大英构成什么威胁？”

“可惜这不是一个普通的挂坠，”麦克罗夫特瞥了对方一样，“你大概听Fury说起过假币案吧？当时，警方查获了一批镀金的便士，奇怪的是，那些金子的成分中包含了一种特殊的化学物质，具有一定的辐射性。”

Peter疑惑地点点头，不知道对方究竟卖的什么药。

“普遍周知的元素表中并没有这个神秘物质的一席之地，但他的序列却非常类似于在北非发现的一种特殊而罕见的矿石。”胖子看了看对方询问中带着一些或知的眼神，“没错，就是你想的那个。在你不知道的地下暗网中，它已经是各国政府在暗中争相夺取的重要资源，尤其在核科学被提出之后，我们在俄国、德国都发现了类似的秘密试验基地。当人们还沉浸在牛顿物理带来的产业革命时，物理学界早已悄然进入了下一个世纪的争夺……”

“就像蒸汽机一样？”

“没错，”这个比喻不知戳中了胖子哪个点，让他勾起嘴角笑了笑，“但核能领域的能量恐怕要比蒸汽机大上千百万倍，而反应堆的能级与元素本身的结构密切相关，从英国国防部的研究来看，振金矿石恐怕是其中最理想的选择——除了产量太少之外没有其他缺点。克里米亚战争之后，欧洲境内暗流涌动，各方势力在水面下角力，企图通过新一轮战争重构力量版图，包括最近的罗杰斯公爵的刺杀案，也是其中的一步棋。”

“……什么？！”

“英国虽然看似抢得了先机，实际上却在这场较量中成了最大的靶子——掌控着北非的矿产资源，同时还有成熟的研究基地，斯坦案牵扯出的不少证据都显示英国本土恐怕早就被这股势力入侵，但对手隐藏得很深，至今都没人知道背后的head master是谁……”

“你觉得是master是福尔摩斯先生？！”

“鉴于他是如今唯一可能完成这项任务的人。”

“我不明白您的意思。”

对方翻了个白眼，但还是耐心地解释道：“你看，小伙子，这项研究在过去几十年都没有取得突破，完全是因为最关键的图纸被史塔克研究员带进了地窖，对吧？诺森伯兰案件中，我们找到了它，虽然你是其中的功臣，但恐怕并不太清楚那样东西的重要性，”麦克罗夫特语速飞快，“它是振金反应堆研究的最后一环，也是最关键的一步，由于这项数据实在太过危险，在得到它后我们很快对其进行了彻底销毁，毕竟，存在就可能被人找到，而这项研究，只少在我们这个世纪，无法被很好地控制。”

“找您这么说的话，即使拿到了振金宝石，也无法造成任何威胁不是吗？”

“没错，但有一个例外，”麦克罗夫特语调低沉，“我们能销毁研究手稿，但却无法销毁人的记忆，”他指了指太阳穴，“而我的兄弟Sherlock，是个过目不忘的人。现在他手握振金矿石，脑子里还存着那最关键的最后一步。”

“就算是这样，我也看不出他需要这么做的理由。”

“有趣，还有比这更吸引他的理由吗？”麦克洛夫特笑着摇摇头，“我反倒认为改变世界给他带来的乐趣恐怕远超过伦敦任何一个无聊的鸡毛蒜皮，而所谓的社会良知在这个毫无人情味的推理机器眼中恐怕并不那么有价值。”

“他不是没有感情的机器。” Peter的礼貌里裹挟着克制的愤怒，因此显得锋芒毕露，“您这么说并不公平，而这样自作聪明的臆测，也只能说明您其实并不了解他的为人。”

“事实上我在深夜被小提琴吵醒的次数恐怕比你和华生医生加起来都多。“

“帕格尼尼？“

“Always，变奏曲狂想曲轮番上阵，吵得人头疼。”对方犀利地点评道，“纯粹的炫技，和开屏的孔雀没有本质上的区别，非常符合他的性格侧写不是吗？”

“可事实上他最喜欢的曲目是并没有那么多夸饰的万福玛利亚，不过从您刚才的抱怨来看，您似乎并不知道这一点，”少年毫不示弱地反驳道，“这是一首适合入眠的柔和乐曲，如果您曾经在他的伴奏中进入梦乡而并非被吵醒的话，恐怕是不会做出以上可怕无情的判断的。”

麦克罗夫特定神看了看头上还抱着纱布但气势上毫不退却的Peter，随后问道：“这就是你的最终答复？”

“这就是我的最终答复，先生，我知道相对您的推理来说我甚至没有像样的证据，”少年尽可能把腰板挺直，迎着对方的目光说道，“但我相信Sherlock Holmes先生，他是一个有血有肉的人，一个渴望温度渴望爱的普通人，我不认为这样一个人会为了所谓的‘乐趣’把那么多人的生命置于游戏桌上！”

胖子并没有马上回复Peter的话，而是点起烟卷，吸了一口，随后朝着空气叹了一口气。

“非常好，Parker先生，”他回过头来看着Peter，那层冰山似的压迫感猛然间消失，取而代之的是一种矜持的喜悦，随后，他从衣兜里掏出一个信封，交到男孩手里，“这是他委托我转交给你的信件，这个身份，是Sherlock Holmes之所以成为如今这个人的关键，而你有权利获知，也有能力保护这个他。”

信封上，赫然写着R·辛格森。


	24. R.辛格森的来信

亲爱的Parker先生：

我希望这封信顺利地交到你的手上，并且没有给你带来任何不快或者不便，我的兄弟喜欢压力测试这种无聊又无用的游戏，当作替他打发掉一些闲暇时间即可，不必往心里去，你知道我一贯的作风——无视他。

我希望借此机会解释一些事情，因为当你看到这封信时，意味着将会有那么一段时间我会音信全无，甚至连麦克洛夫特也不会知道我在哪里（这可真是我这么多年来求之不得的机会），不过，恐怕我还欠着你几个解答。比如，我知道您一直对我讲您赶出贝克街的行为耿耿于怀，认为是自己不够优秀所致，但我敢保证，Parker先生，您是我见过的最聪明最正直的人之一（虽然我得承认着大大出乎了我的意料）。当我们第一次见面的时候，你还是一个东躲西藏的小毛毛虫，我用举手之劳洗脱了您身上那些小小的污点，但我压根没有想到，几年之后，你却能够揭开我心中对于父亲的长达几十年的疑问。或许在您看来，离开贝克街是一种惩罚，但相信我，事实绝非如此，因为你看到的一切，你所认为光彩夺目的东西，只不过是镀了金的世界，而其中包裹的不过是一个虚伪的丑陋的内核而已，而它的名字，就叫做R.辛格森。

在我还年轻的时候，曾经在寄宿制学校里度过了一段空虚无聊的时光——同学的脑袋瓜都蠢得和过了期的鹰嘴豆一样，于是不合群的我便被排斥的那一个，这倒也合我的意，让我有了充分的时间独自学习，实际上在毕业前一年，我就已经学完了大学里的几门课程。不过也差不多实在那个时候，我逐渐发现了自己与其他人的不同。你知道，所谓寄宿制学校，就是一堆青春期的男学生被关在一个封闭的、完全没有异性的环境里。因此一些摆不上台面的笑话和书籍在那中环境下是家常便饭，甚至有人会偷拿着医学入门课本上被撕掉的女性的那一页来悄悄解决自身需求。原本我认为，自己对那些内容完全不感冒是因为智力的问题，但不久之后我就发现，对我起作用的并不是女性的那一页，而恰恰是没有被撕掉的，男性的那一页。

这个发现令人恐惧，但同时也很难抗拒。不久之后，我的行为被一个同窗发现了，如今听来，那些所谓的同病相怜惺惺相惜不过为了发泄与望而寻找的浅薄借口而已，你尽可以用最恶毒的想法来踹测他为了骗取那些不可告人的甜头与我做了什么样的“交易”，但可笑的是，这却是我记事以来获得的第一段亲密关系。只可惜这段关系并没有持续很久就被某位老师发现，随后他很快将责任全部推到了我的头上，而相比某位法官的儿子，一个不合群的孤儿、一个“罪犯”留下的古怪儿子显然更适合这个罪名。于是事情很快有了定论，原本已经准备接收我的大学泡了汤，我离开学校，成天在东区晃悠，为了戒断那些“不正常的需求”尝试了许多东西，放血、土耳其水烟、金三角的可卡因等等，有时甚至混着来，但均告失败，反而是某次意外的冲突中我为了避风头，误入了东区某个偏僻角落，意外在那里找到了一个比底层更地下的世界。

你知道有许多贫苦的女人会为了金钱出卖自己的身体，而在那个世界里，男人也一样，于是我用购买注射针筒的钱购买了这项服务，并且不止一次。一来，它比那些没用的药品便宜得多，二来，我认为对于我这样的人来说，这种不带有感情色彩的关系似乎更安全可靠，它能够满足生理上的需求，同时也避免一些不必要的麻烦。

那时候开始，我有了第一个假身份，R.辛格森，那是我在学生时代借过的一本冒险著作的作者，在第一次关系发生后，我为了掩饰书架后发生的事情而随便借了一本书。现在你知道这个可悲的名字是怎么来的了，对吗？它来自一段最不堪的过往，而讽刺的是我在此后很长一段时间里还是无比怀念它，因为即使那些都是谎言，却是我至今接触过的最接近于“爱”的东西。

或许你能够料想到，这种耽于声色和药物的生活对我的健康造成了多大的损害，于是我亲爱的兄弟麦克洛夫特挺身而出，把我从东区拉了出来，强迫我接受治疗，并向我介绍了一位可怜又坚韧的女士——赫德森太太，她的丈夫是个十恶不赦的赌棍，而我在东区的经验让我擅长对付那些外强中干的流氓。这就是我的第一个案件，从此之后我找到了戒除过去不良生活的方法（虽然在你看来还是很不健康，对吗？），用那些谜题和推理保持大脑的高速运转，消耗掉那些多余的本能，用理性代替情感，我以为这样就彻底安全了。

所以你看，Sherlock Anthony Holmes并不是什么勇敢的角色，他只是一个活在辛格森阴影下的胆小鬼，他不停的解密、破案，并不是为了您所追求的高贵的目标，只是为了躲开辛格森对他的掌控、躲开东区那个知道他丑陋往事的角落而已。我知道您已经听了太对我对感情和爱情的抱怨，实际上更多的是我在说给自己听而已，事实上我一度认为这种“催眠”很有效果，华生结婚后我甚至认为自己和辛格森彻底说了再见，以至于有时还怀着点恶作剧的心态用过去的那些技巧逗逗某个精力旺盛的青春期傻小子——请原谅我，那是我以为你只不过是因为一时半会儿没接触过女孩儿被烧坏了脑子而已。

可事实证明我错了，亲爱的Parker先生，当你毫不犹豫地精确地说出那17级台阶时，我忽然体会到一种前所未有的感觉，我说不出那是胃难受还是心脏难受，或者是大脑某处突然短路一片空白。我那堆早就被束之高阁的支离破碎的心脏残片忽然被一个人捡起来拼好，放回了我的手心。

后来我明白了，Parker先生，那就是我从来没有体验过的、真正的“被爱”的感觉。原谅我的大惊小怪，我活了比你更长的年月，那时候却才第一次体会到这种感受，除了早逝的母亲留给我童年的一点记忆之外，我对“爱”的体会捉襟见肘，更不懂如何正确地去回应这样的好意。我很担心，担心自己会对你产生同样龌龊的不可饶恕的想法，但在躲躲闪闪中我下意识对这种全新的感觉上瘾了，这显然给你造成了许多麻烦，对不对？包括那些吵闹的小提琴声和那些令你担心的杜冷丁（事实上你表示出关心的效果甚至比药物本身更有效），我那些劣质的小伎俩如此可笑，可你每次都那么认真的接受了，并且十倍、百倍地回馈给我，这些都给了我从未有过的乐趣和安慰，但随之而来的，也是我最忧虑的事情发生了——辛格森活了过来。

老天，Parker先生，你不会知道那天你摸我头发时我真正想的是哪个地方，你不会知道我在回忆你那些带着些私心却依旧纯洁的亲吻时想的是什么样的画面，如果你知道的话还会用原先那些崇拜、尊敬的眼神看我吗？我实在不敢想象。但与此同时，我却已经无法阻止自己的大脑放任到那些想象中，当我发现任何案子都无法把你赶出脑海之后，只好用那些本该用作高尚目的的推理能力去做些别的事情：比如从那些浅吻和碰触的回忆碎片中推测更进一步的拥抱会是什么样子。这才是我把你赶出221B的真正原因！即使有在强大的自控力，我也恐怕哪天梦里不小心的一句话一个词说漏了嘴，让你知晓了这些龌龊低劣的念头。另外，我也担心是我的某些不正确的行为导致您受到了不良影响，从而产生了某些错觉也未可知，如同我的第一段亲密关系中受到的指控一样。

可惜您的离开并没有让我的情况好转，反而加剧了症状，当那个失踪职员的案子把我带回东区的烟馆时，辛格森彻底活了过来。你恐怕很难想象，在那天与你打招呼之前，你的名字曾经在我嘴里被用某种不堪入耳的语调在东区某个连老鼠都不会光顾的角落里念出来——也只有通过这种方式，我才能保证自己与你接触时维持住那张虚假的面皮，而恐怕恰恰是那一次的一时头昏脑热，让对方抓住了我的把柄。

那么，与其让他们来告诉您这些不堪入目的真相，不如由我自己来告诉您，Parker先生，您看到的这枚金币只是假象，真正的内核只是一枚不值钱的6便士而已！而在你面前还有无限的可能，这个镀金的骗子不值得你放弃大好前程。

但有一件事是真的，Parker先生，虽然我不懂得如何去爱，一边浪费你无私坦诚的好意一边却在阴暗的角落里玷污你的姓名，但如果这种被上帝诅咒唾弃的欲望可以被称作“爱”的话，那么毫无疑问，我爱你。

我爱你，Parker先生，我原以为自己永远都不会对任何人说出这样的话，但我希望在这份胆怯的假象背后，我至少能有一样拿得出手的真的东西。

因此，谨以此信作为R.辛格森的自白，同时，也是Sherlock Holmes的最后致意。

爱你的

Anthony

===

本案改编自《最后的致意》，《雷神桥谜案》，《红发会》


	25. 五个Moriarty（1）

“来一根？”编辑女士对着Peter举起一根烟卷，故意没有点破他因为缺少睡眠而充满血丝的眼睛。  
“不用，”少年礼貌地拒绝，“我不会抽。”  
“如果实在撑不住了，与其去尝试那个瘾君子柜子里的针头，不如试试这种更‘健康’的选择。”对方不顾男孩的拒绝，将烟卷塞进他的上衣口袋里，“所以贝克街也已经被列入监控范围了？”  
“是的。”  
“而你坚持要搬回去？”  
“在此之前我已经好几天没有睡着了，回到贝克街后才能浅睡几小时，”Peter说道，“再说，从走道角落绕去隔壁栋的天台再从后门开溜也不是什么难事。”  
“但时间久了他们会发现你不在家。”  
“制作一个半身像不怎么困难，房间的窗帘拉着，到了晚上，赫德森太太会弯着腰每隔十五分钟去换一下头像的方向。”  
听到这些，主编抬了抬眉毛，露出有些佩服的样子：“所以你已经找过那些地下消息网了？”  
“是的，没有人见过他，也没有任何风声。”Peter回头看了看坐在位子里吐着烟圈的女子，“媒体这边什么时候解禁？”  
“暂时还没有消息，恐怕要等一切尘埃落定之后才会有定论。”女士耸了耸肩，望着对方的黑眼圈，“有做梦？”  
“我尽量迫使自己不去胡思乱想，但如果他不是自愿走的，那么事情的发展会非常令人担忧……”少年已从窗台边看到了麦克洛夫特的马车，和他一起下来的还有罗曼诺夫女士，两人简短地说了几句话，随后罗曼诺夫女士向Peter的方向看了一眼。男孩赶紧躲到窗帘后面，透过缝隙继续观察着外边的情况。对方似乎并没有发现他的存在，而是冲麦克罗夫特点点头，不久之后，楼梯上便响起了胖子沉重的脚步声。  
码头案件发生后，所有的怀疑论果不其然都落到了侦探头上，虽然两兄弟平时的接触并不多，但身为血亲的麦克洛夫特也免不了收到牵连。即便他在政府部门内位高权重，在这件事上也只能表面上与胞弟划清界限，几个平时就想着翻身的官员借此机会想要牵制他在部门内的权力，一向呼风唤雨的大英头脑被迫交出了一部分权限，英国情报部不再听从他的指挥，这么一来，事实上他已经被放了所谓的gardening leave，即使平日相处不错的同僚也不愿意在尚无定论之前买他的面子，而原本手下工作的罗曼诺夫也被划到情报局的另一个主管名下，成了事实上的监工，需要24小时向英国情报局汇报他的行程，并且对他接触的人做记录。索性的是，罗曼诺夫不是那种翻脸不认人的同僚，在工作时间之外并没有秉公执法到要上楼来确认她的前任上司究竟见了谁，这也给了Peter私下与这位福尔摩斯见面的机会。  
“所以，福斯特并不叫福斯特？”秋风在窗外扫亮煤气街灯时，房间里的讨论却热烈起来。Peter和麦克洛夫特一同坐在波茨女士的办公室里，被一大堆过期杂志和稿件包围。尽管政府机构内的渠道被堵塞，但索性神通广大的不止是福尔摩斯家族的人——来自媒体的波茨女士此刻发挥了她新闻人无孔不入的强大能力，很快就通过各路关系捞到了几个有关雷神会案件的重要情报。  
“从过去她的登记信息来看，在进入护士学校之前，她的姓氏叫做Moriarty。”  
“等一下……”Peter忽然觉得这几个音节有些耳熟，“跟那个斯坦的私生子杰弗瑞一样？”“怎么，诺森伯兰那个阁楼里的家伙也叫Moriarty？”波茨停下点烟的手，不解地看了少年一眼，“难道说斯坦当年生了一对双胞胎？”  
“牧师似乎并没有提起双胞胎的事情……”Peter摇摇头，“福斯特苏醒后有说过什么吗？”  
“医生说她的神志一直非常混乱，似乎中了某种未知毒素，无论问什么问题都不回答，只是不断地重复一句话，”女编辑吐出一口烟圈，“为什么抛弃我，父亲。”  
“杰弗瑞自杀前也曾经在墙上写下过‘father’这个词，”Peter看了一眼在边上的麦克洛夫特，“或许斯坦确实有过两个孩子？”  
一向云淡风轻的胖子此刻脸色不怎么好看，他难得拧起眉毛，深深吸了一口雪茄，随后一边叹息一边说道：“Well，事实上，我还认识一个叫做Moriarty的人。”  
“……还有一个？”  
“罗杰斯公爵刺杀未遂案件中的凶手，”麦克洛夫特点点头，“George Moriarty，年纪更大一些，是个爱尔兰血统的红发搏击手，家事不明，但似乎没有入境英国的记录。目前为止，这三个人都是斯坦私生子的可能性很低……”  
“可无论是简还是杰弗瑞，都提到了父亲这个词，这又是为什么？”  
“或许他们是同一个组织里的人，”Peter看着麦克洛夫特，对方点头表示同意，“欧洲大陆的一些黑手党有着家族制一般的组织结构，而这里的‘父亲’可能就是对共同头目的称呼，如此一来，这个姓氏相当于是成员之间联系的某种暗号或者标记，参考一些帮派的纹身。”  
“哈，那这组织可真够大的，”女士忍不住吐槽，“光是皮卡迪利大道上叫一声莫里亚蒂先生，说不定就有两三个人回头呢。”  
“所以我在想，或许还会有什么其他的共同特点。”麦克洛夫特若有所思。  
“他们三个人的年龄、出身地、身份、教育背景都不一样，”Peter说道，“而且，事发地一个在瑞士、一个在诺森伯兰，还有一个则是伦敦，要么就是这个组织确实很庞大，在每个地方都有分枝，否则，实在无法想象他们是通过哪种秘密而快速的手段得到行动指令的——显然不是报纸上的那些文字游戏，否则就太过明显了，这群人藏得更隐蔽更不易找到把柄，就连目前发生的几起案件，线索也是到了凶手这一环就断开，那个神秘的组织在其核心之外巧妙地安插了一圈盾牌，无论我们怎么进攻都摸不到背后那个真正的实体。”  
“无论如何，我们恐怕得从Moriarty这个线索入手。”麦克洛夫特总结道，“这是目前他们唯一的共同点，无论是犯罪记录也好还是别的什么，包括在英国之外——毕竟第一个莫里亚蒂是在瑞士发现的……我会想办法联系一些欧洲的朋友，”胖子看了一眼怀表站起身来，显然，罗曼诺夫给他的时限已经快到了，“或许如果足够幸运的话，我们该祈祷尽快再找到一位活着的莫里亚蒂，这样，恐怕就能知道那个躲在背后的‘父亲’到底是何方神圣了。”  
话虽如此，但好几天过去了，事情依然没有任何进展——想想也是，既然对方已经把福尔摩斯搞到手了，似乎也没有了折腾其他人的必要。这个想法另Peter愈发焦虑起来。尽管侦探的失踪尚无定论，但他从未怀疑过对方的品格。按照麦克洛夫特的证实，诺森伯兰的图纸确实是振金反应堆的关键，但早已被其下令秘密销毁，这种情况下，要么是福尔摩斯知道自己会被人盯上，有计划的自投罗网，要么就是一场彻底的意外，但无论哪种情况，Peter都不敢想象对方为了逼迫他说出那些公式和数据会使出什么样的手段。  
日益增加的恐惧、毫无建树的调查，以及那些隐藏得并不好的跟踪者时刻纠缠着他，以至于在查令十字街撞见班纳教授时，对方首先认出的是男孩脚边的斗牛犬，压根没认出边上头顶乱草眼挂黑眼圈的家伙竟然是好友的助手Peter。  
“Parker先生？！”博士的声音甚至因为惊诧而显得有些失礼，“您这是这么了？！”  
“我……在进行一个调查……”男孩并没有把福尔摩斯先生失踪的事告诉对方，但尽管如此，教授还是被年轻人可怕的状态吓了一跳。  
“我的天！您看上去快要晕过去了，您有在好好吃饭吗？！”少年的肚子替他做了回答，而一向战斗力很强的Tessa也因为体力不支没了嚎叫的兴致，只是恹恹地看着眼前的教授呜呜叫了几句。对方不由分说把一人一狗拉进了学校附近的食肆，“无论案子有多紧急，你都得确保自己还活着！”  
几块半焦的炸鱼和着苦涩的咖啡下肚之后，男孩才终于稍微找到了一点清醒的神智，这时他才发现，教授的状态也不怎么好，和自己一样挂着黑眼圈，甚至趁着吃饭的功夫也在加紧撰写手头的稿件，餐桌上堆起了一小叠厚厚资料。  
“欧，抱歉，我大概也没资格责备你不好好休息，事实上我自己也因为论文好几天没睡了，”对方带着点无奈和歉意，眼看着Peter随手翻动桌边的几册文献，“幸亏米歇尔加入了我们研究室，把这些参考文献翻完了，我手下的几个助理就数她翻得又快又准确，普通人一个月大概才能翻译半本……”  
这本经过了好几手的文献复印本已经看上去陈旧不堪，上面是各种不同深浅的注释和签名。按照教授的解释，因为助理们的工作时间各不相同，所以每个译者都会在自己查询或者翻译完的段落后面签名，随后交给下一个。只不过，文献中大多数都是米歇尔工整清洁的字迹。  
“这是米歇尔的签字？”Peter指着一个其中一个重复多次的字迹抬眼问道。  
“没错。”班纳教授看了一眼便点头肯定。在Peter的之间，停留着一个简短的缩写——  
Michelle M  
“我不知道她还有姓氏？”少年的心里突然有了一种奇怪的猜想，“吉普赛人不是只有一个单名吗？”  
“欧，确实，一开始我也觉得很奇怪，”班纳教授点点头，“不过她说自己在诺森伯兰的教会孤儿院住过一段时间，那里似乎会按照字母顺序给新来的弃婴起名字，所以牧师也就顺便给了她一个全名，这么说你也不知道吗，她的全名？”教授提笔在那个签字后面补全了几个字母，并没有发现随着自己的每一笔勾画，Peter的脸色就更苍白几分。  
“Well，就是这个，不过她不太喜欢被叫做莫里亚蒂小姐，虽然我告诉她在大学里还是应该用更正式一些的称呼……”  
这个瞬间Peter犹如醍醐灌顶，心脏仿佛被一辆不知从哪里突然冲出来的马车迎面撞倒，猛然咯噔一下。原本已经被涂改得乱七八糟毫无头绪的填字表格因为这个单词的出现瞬间变成另一翻模样，疾驰而过的马蹄踢翻了此前的所有假设，疾驰而过的旋风拂走了混乱思绪的尘埃，许多被埋没的细节也忽然变得清澈明朗。  
教会孤儿院！！他怎么偏偏漏看了这一茬！！  
“Parker先生？”  
“第四个Moriarty……”  
Peter看向班纳教授时，对方被他脸上的表情震慑得有些不知所措：“怎么了Parker先生，我要被您吓出病来了，为什么一下子成了四个Moriarty？！” 杰弗瑞是私生子、简是孤儿、乔治没有家人，还有米歇尔，母亲身份不明，又在孩童时代失去了父亲……！这几个人不可能有同一个生父、也不可能来自相同的养父母家庭，但还有一种可能，让他们成为素不相识的同姓人！  
“我必须马上去找米歇尔，她在学校吗？！”  
“不，不在，”班纳结结巴巴，不知道究竟发生了什么事，“其实，她现在应该不在伦敦……”  
“什么？！”  
“上周她就请假回诺森伯兰去了，说是从小照顾她长大的莱瑞牧师那儿有急事……”  
“……原来如此！”少年一改刚才萎靡不振的样子，一把拉过教授放在桌面上的怀表确认了一下时间，随后眼神发亮地盯着不知所措的教授，“班纳教授，您口袋里不会正好有一些英镑吧？”  
“有是有……”  
“麻烦您有多少给我多少，事情结束后我会如数奉还。”少年的气势给班纳一种不掏钱就别想活着走出餐厅的错觉，“我恐怕得立刻坐查令十字的末班火车去诺森伯兰找个人。”  
“你要去找米歇尔？！这么晚了？！”  
“不，不是。”  
平心而论，Peter确实是班纳见过的最聪明的孩子之一，但他从没想过这一幕会这么快出现——男孩容光焕发的样子和解开谜题的侦探重合在一起，虽然不知道对方脑袋里究竟想到了什么，但光是这股胸有成竹的模样就让班纳这个局外人不由自主地被对方的信心鼓动——尽管下一句话还是让见多识广的博士完全摸不着头脑——   
“Moriarty，亲爱的博士，显而易见！”Peter少年的眼睛彻底亮了起来，“我要去找第五个Moriarty！”


	26. Chapter Xmas：麦克罗夫特的委托

Chapter Xmas：番外 麦克罗夫特的委托【虫铁】

“怎么？麦克罗夫特竟然会允许你提前休假？”冻了一整晚的霜露直到将近中午才逐渐融化，侦探的杯子里泡着最稀松平常的约克郡早茶，有那么几缕阳光透进来，照亮了墙面上密密麻麻的简报和笔记，“他的雇员通常连平安夜都得正常上班？”

“欧，对，是这样……“Peter把黄油涂到面包上，顺手给脚边摇着尾巴的Tessa放了几根骨头，“因为我搞砸了市政厅圣诞贺卡的事儿，害得麦克罗夫特先生必须在今天之内重新签完那1千多份卡片，以保证邮戳是24日，”少年带着点尴尬说道，“然后他说，不想在节日期间看到我这张脸……“

对方爆发出一阵毫不掩饰幸灾乐祸的笑声：“哇哦，那么我是不是该去拜访他一下？看看他狼狈的表情，恐怕就是最好的圣诞礼物了。“

“所以，”少年的眼神落在侦探身后一整面贴满了奇怪象形文字的墙壁上，“今年麦克罗夫特先生那儿没有案子送来？“

“有两个，但比去年还糟糕，只花了我小半天……所以我才不得不接下Potts那边无聊的活计。”圣诞节对于普通人来说是个合家团圆的节日，但对于贝克街的无聊儿童来说确实一年中犯罪率最低、也是最最索然无味的时期。案件与谜题的缺乏往往让侦探的脾气变得焦躁，为了不让狂躁的小提琴影响到周围邻居的生活，快被这位胞弟搞到失去最后一根头发的麦克罗夫特通常都会在节前寄送一两个未公开的卷宗到贝克街，以帮助赫德森太太度过一个令人愉快的假期。

很显然，对方并没有遵守平安夜后才能拆礼物的规定，而看样子，Potts女士的那些密码文字恐怕很快就会被破解。

“结论？“

“这位名叫旺达的东欧姑娘并不什么女巫——显而易见，但时至今日大多数人还是更倾向于讲未知归结为巫术而非科学，不过这种古老的文字确实在东欧的占卜术中有所体现，只不过在这个案子中，它仅仅是通信的媒介，”男人漫不经心地甩开报纸，“旺达女士的未婚夫虽然家徽比她高贵，但却只是个觊觎对方财产的人渣，一心想等着正式结婚后用妻子的钱还赌债。而企图告知她真相的胞弟刚来伦敦就被对方囚禁了起来，不过这个聪明的女人很快就识破了人渣的骗局，无奈她人生地不熟，即使去社交场合，丈夫也以她英语不好为由寸步不离、充当翻译，于是这个走投无路的女人只好借着沙龙上妇人们聚在一起做些占卜游戏随意消遣的功夫偷偷将密语塞给信得过的人——唯一一个不会把她的涂画当成巫术灵言的职业编辑，闲谈中透露自己认识某位英国的名探。”

满脸写着boring的男子一边为波次的案件下结论，一边一脸幽怨地飞速扫着面前的报纸。他并不知道的是，面前曾经的小助手Peter虽然确实因为贺卡的事儿遭遇了上司的嫌弃，但他在平安夜的一大早出现在221B并非单纯因为上司的脸色以及“出租屋的水管冻住了做不了饭”。

事实上，万年小助手Peter在这个圣诞节接到了人生第一个独立委托。

一个非常重要的委托。

说这个委托重要，主要有三层意思，首先，委托人是大英的头脑人物、手下指挥着无数精英的政府要员。其次，这也是Peter为圣诞贺卡将功补过的机会，按照秘书希尔小姐的说法，内阁办公室一年一度的圣诞卡片算是政府机构的门面，“一般只要搞砸一次，第二天就得卷铺盖走人”，而麦克罗夫特则愿意看在Peter是福尔摩斯介绍的面子上给他一个机会。

最后，就是委托的内容。

“喜、喜欢的人？”前一天下午，Peter惊恐的表情仿佛头一回听到地圆说的教会信众，“您是说福尔摩斯先生……不会吧？！”

“你在怀疑我的推理？”

“不、不是……可是……”

“而且在我看来这次的对象和华生不一样，说不定会改变Sherlock对感情的态度，原本我计划圣诞节前找出那个人的身份，安排手下最精锐的调查员对这家伙做一番背景调查，结果，有个人坏了我的计划。”

“非常抱歉……”

“所以，here’s the deal，”对方冷着脸挂着黑眼圈，在成堆的贺卡中抬起头来，“我需要你打探出这个人是谁，并在明天报告给我。”

“明天？！可是……”少年的反驳被对方的眼神硬生生卡回脖子里。

“如果我没记错的话，您似乎无权反驳？”胖乎乎的政府大脑瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，随后向Peter做了个走人的手势。

话又说回来，胞弟的心仪对象不光让麦克罗夫特挂心，Peter也在震惊后变得心神不宁起来。毕竟在他搬出贝克街后，侦探接触过什么人他并没有被尽数告知，而他很清楚那个看上去蓬头垢面的家伙只要好好打扮一番就是上城最高级沙龙里男女通吃的交际花。虽然过去侦探并没有刻意掩饰过自己对华生的感情，好歹华生医生一心扑在穆斯坦小姐身上，这件事也就没了下文，但从麦克罗夫特的判断来看，恐怕这一次像是你情我愿。

带着某种难以言表的危机感，平安夜的上午，Peter Parker借着事先准备的拙劣借口敲开了侦探家的门。而让他吃惊却又在情理之中的是，没有访客时通常不修边幅的福尔摩斯竟然一边修着胡子一边给他开了门——而且当发现门口站的只是Peter时，眼里还有些意外。

“欧，Parker先生？“

他发誓那个语调里有那么些靠着伪装演技掩饰住的失望，这个发现让Peter心里很不好受。这位刚刚买入成年的年轻人已经在多年的助手生涯中积累了不少侦探的推理方法，而从这个不同寻常的举动中他已经能够推导出对方在等的人恐怕并不是自己。

所谓推理，最重要也是最基本的一步就是对推理对象的“观察”。目光的落点，细节的习惯，不同以往的变化，都能成为引向正确结论的线索。

Well，就表面的情况来看，贝克街与他离开之前并无太大的变化，壁炉的火焰噼啪燃烧，映衬着那面用来张贴各种。屋子里依旧堆满了瓶瓶罐罐各种实验器具，但仔细观察后就不难发现几个不同以往的细节：大衣的状况显示，除了绕道海德公园遛狗之外，这位足迹遍布全英的侦探已经好些天没出远门（恐怕是在整理房间）。而柜子里悄悄多出的红酒储备则显示一向对节日民俗嗤之以鼻的福尔摩斯并非对圣诞没有任何准备。

Peter通常认不出那些花里胡哨的红酒品牌，但这个牌子恰好是德文郡唯一一家进得了牛津街的高级红酒，他也只在小时候家境还算过得去时在圣诞的后厨偷偷尝过一次味道。这个发现让Peter心里冒出更多失落。他咬着干巴巴的面包下意识移开目光，却发现一旦意识到屋里的异状后，更多的线索也就变得清晰起来——虽然乍看之下房间依旧混乱，但几乎被杂物和纸张覆盖的地毯确是新的，物品看似随意堆放，实际上却按照用途做了分类，看上去像是整理到一半，而原本随处可见的针头已经觅不到踪影，也没有被刻意藏在角落里。书架上多了几本新的琴谱，比起偏重炫技的帕格尼尼来更接近抒情……种种迹象显示，侦探似乎有意在等待一位节日访客，既然节日期间并没有收到什么委托，这位访客一定不是客户。

还会有谁呢？恐怕就是那位心仪的对象！

这位神秘的先生让工作之外对他人需求并不上心的侦探特意准备了格兰特庄园的红酒，如果那些琴谱是馈赠的礼物，那么对方毫无疑问是个受过良好教育的成熟绅士，和华生医生一样正派，又多出一些不同于退役军人的细腻来，足以让他发现那个不轻易表露情感的侦探的好意，同时又有足够的耐心和温柔，甚至能让这间常年飘散着福尔马林味道的公寓冒出几分玫瑰花的香味来。

这个发现给了Peter第三次打击，嘴里的面包虽然涂了黄油，但还是味同嚼蜡，想到这儿，Peter的肩膀又垮了一点。

“面包太干？“

“什么？！“ 

“厨房柜子的第二个抽屉里有一罐酸黄瓜，如果你需要的话。”对方依旧望着手里的报纸，头也不抬。

Peter很快在男人所说的地方找到了最喜爱的早餐配食，过去他还住在这里时赫德森太太都会专门去杂货铺替他带一份。没想到在他独立门户之后，赫德森太太依旧保留着原来的习惯，将他视作221B的家人，这一点给了男孩些许告慰。

“你来得正好，”对方在他回到位子上后刷地拉下报纸，喝掉最后一口茶问道，“有兴趣去牛津街走走吗？”

“您要去见委托人？”

“不，”对方不由分说把软帽和大衣递给他，“我要去挑选一份礼物，需要听听你的意见。”

这真是一个糟糕的圣诞节，并肩走在石板路上时Peter心想，可为了掩饰内心的挣扎，他还是必须假装什么事儿都没有的样子，勉强就那些手杖、礼帽、胸针发表着不痛不痒的看法。虽然对自己的表情管理没什么太大自信，但侦探的注意力似乎并不在他的身上，这让少年心里更加不是滋味。到了后半程，那些漫不经心甚至带着几分故意的差评终于引起了侦探的注意。

“怎么，你看上去不太高兴？”男人停下脚步问道，“是因为麦克罗夫特交给的任务？”

果然！

想要瞒住福尔摩斯几乎是不可能的任务。Peter有些泄气，同时也有些急躁。

按照侦探对待这位绅士如此上心的态度来看，麦克罗夫特的结论算是板上钉了钉。如果连福尔摩斯先生这么谨慎的人都认为对方值得托付真心，自己又有什么理由摆出一张臭脸呢？说到底，他最大的愿望还是想要福尔摩斯先生过得幸福。

这幅图景里并不一定需要自己，甚至从一开始就不可能有自己——他们相差将近20岁，一个是正儿八经的公学毕业，一个不过是在对方资助下念了几年函授混了一个文凭的德文郡农户家的儿子。

想到这里，少年深吸一口气，调整好心态抬起头想要说些什么，却发现他们已经在某家书店的橱窗前不知停了多久，而侦探的注意力早就不在他身上了。

“《英国鸟类》？”对方挑起眉毛，望着橱窗中心那本装帧精美的书册，摇摇头，“这本恐怕不是他的菜。“他指了指更里头的那本诗集，“那本看着更像。”

Peter一眼就认出了那套略显浮夸的昂贵封面，他愣了一下，随后小心翼翼地问道：“……所以，他也喜欢文学？”

“他有一个文学学士的头衔，会一些外语，脑子里经常塞满了愚蠢的罗曼蒂克的念头，但却从来不敢明说，”对方并没有否认，甚至还补充了一些实实在在的线索，显然，侦探似乎愿意帮助Peter完成自己老哥布置的任务，“诗集，确实是个不错的选择，你觉得他会喜欢这个吗？”

“那是巴伦第出版社的十四行诗精选集，很畅销，但是……”

“但是？”

“里面的诗歌就像工业流水线上的大路货，”

“太棒了，Parker先生，请你来出主意果然是正确的！”忽然兴奋起来的侦探一把拉过还在原地发愣的少年，推门走进店内，“在抒情的领域，我确实不能算是专家。“

很显然，圣诞节期间想要送书的人并不多，店主老头的表情仿佛一条恶狼看到了肥肉，殷勤地恨不得将店里所有的库存都推销个遍。Peter不得不充当起挡箭角色，在几番挑选之后，他将一本装帧并不起眼的诗集塞到侦探面前。

这不是什么著名诗人的作品，也不是什么大出版商的精装开本，甚至因为摆放时间过长的关系而显得有些陈旧，里头的作者大都佚名，但却饱含了朴素真挚的情感。Peter曾在图书馆里偷偷借着昏暗的灯光做过摘抄，曾经好几次鼓足勇气想将诗句写在漂亮体面的信纸上，可惜他始终只敢在那双眼睛看不到的地方重复那些优美的韵律。看到那些精美的昂贵开本卖不出去，店主似乎有些失望，索性福尔摩斯似乎并不在乎钱，给出一张大票后做出不需要找零的手势，并顺走了墙上挂着的一束槲寄生，对方这才点着头喜笑颜开。

当天晚上，侦探用一顿堪称丰盛的晚餐表达了对Peter的感谢，也没有要赶他走的意思，但整理完餐具后，Peter看了一眼墙上的时钟，还是选择先行告辞。

“……我想我该走了，”他站在屋子中央，仿佛这里将不再属于他，“晚上您恐怕有约了。”

“他不一定来，”侦探无所谓地耸耸肩，示意少年坐到壁炉边的毯子上，“而且虽然我并不欣赏麦克罗夫特这种伸鼻子的八卦态度，但如果对你的工作有所脾益，我也不介意在约会时间之前回答一些你感兴趣的问题。“

噼啪作响的炉火，被随手拨动的琴弦，还有扯着他裤腿的Tessa。

柔软的新地毯在壁炉的火光中浮上一层温暖，阿拉伯编织的花纹有几分不同于欧洲的神秘气息，仿佛是一千零一夜中被人遗忘的某个不知名的故事。

原本装饰品只有壁炉顶上那束槲寄生，被打趣说“正巧缺了一双圣诞袜”，于是，方才因为踩错地砖而被溅湿的袜子被挂到了火光前的矮栅栏上。

在只言片语的问答中，他知道了那是为出身普通的英国男士，年纪不大却很上进，头脑聪明，通过一个案子与侦探相识，在高街的政府机构有一份稳定的工作，与麦克罗夫特也认识。针头确实是在那位年轻男士的反复的建议下收起来的，侦探甚至已经见过对方的家人。

“我可是就差把名字告诉你了，Parker先生，为什么你看上去还是一脸迷茫的样子？“

“……不……我只是担心……”说实话，在诸如市政厅的机关里要找到一位平民出身的文学学士并不困难，更何况还接触得到麦克罗夫特这样的要员，就Peter所知便只有一位比自己年长一些的规划局秘书Harley Keener——而且在他们为数不多的交流中，这位Keener先生也确实提到过自己曾在年少时与福尔摩斯有过一面之缘。因此，此刻Peter的迷茫并非因为心中毫无头绪，更多的是某种不服，他曾经与福尔摩斯同处一个屋檐之下，却对此番恋情一无所知，要么就是福尔摩斯有意隐瞒，要么就是在他离开后不久，那位金发的绅士用某种他所不知道的方法轻易俘获了侦探的心，“您确定他不会辜负您的好意，对您绝对忠诚吗？”——就像我没机会说出口的承诺一样。

“我十万分的确定。“

“……可是就快要零点了，他甚至连一个迟到的电报都没有！”这样一个人，真的配得上侦探封存许久的真心吗？“我不明白，先生！您过去一直认为情感会毁掉理智，是什么原因让您突然喜欢上了他？”——是什么我没有而他有的？

在Peter几乎等同于恳求的焦急语调中，侦探却显得愈发笃定，甚至在做出接下来的刻薄发言时还露出了一抹堪称温柔的微笑：“老天……Parker先生，你知道我为什么执意介绍你去买克罗夫特那里工作吗？”

“这两件事之间有什么关系吗？”

“我以为见识了市政厅那个所谓‘最高机关‘里头林林总总的蠢货之后，你就能改掉自己身上最大缺点。”

“……什么缺点？“

“你观察入微、能抓住重点做出准确的推断，但却总是不够自信，不相信自己会是最优秀最值得被选择的那个人。”对方的手掌抚上少年微红的脸颊上时，Peter才感觉到事情的走向有些不对，“你看，并不是只有赫德森太太才会去买那些傻兮兮的酸黄瓜罐头。”

哎……等等？！

“你在221B的生活恐怕对我的大脑造成了很严重的伤害，即使你不在屋子里的时候，我都能听到一个小人儿在耳边唠叨，不要打杜冷丁、不要把东西乱放，比街角那个邮局的电报机都忙碌吵闹。”

现在是……什么情况？！

“如果圣诞节必须喝热红酒的话，我猜你恐怕会喜欢家乡的那一款，顺便，由于你糟糕的音乐品味，我的小提琴技巧已经很久没有进步了，因为你对那些炫技的桥段反响平平，却对另一些朴实的旋律不惜褒奖。”

对了！没错！他确实见过他的家人！！回德文郡的那段时间他们一直都住在May家里！！

“甚至在推理的时候，我都能听到你在耳边不断提出那些愚蠢可笑的问题……当然，每一次我都能对答如流。”手指滑过脸颊，滑进他的头发里，Peter的耳朵开始嗡嗡作响，“不过，你最后的那个问题确实问倒了我，”男子的轻笑带着一点鼻音，“是什么原因让我喜欢上了他？”

巧克力色的眼睛深深望进少年浅色的瞳孔，泛着优雅温和的金色的光晕，如同春季maryland平原上唤醒青草的阳光：“而我确实不知道，Parker先生，”大本钟的钟声在夜色中弥漫开来，纷纷扬扬的雪花遮住了路灯的闪光，整栋房子里似乎只有那一丛炉火还在发亮，“我不知道是在什么时间、什么地点，因为什么样的话语或者事件走进了他的森林，”胸腔里有什么东西逆着窗外的寒风破土而出，Peter突然感觉脑子有些缺氧，“我是等到早已无法自拔无法回头的时候，才明白自己早就爱上了他。“

——他在专注的凝视滚烫的触觉和几乎无法呼吸的混乱中意识到，这恰好是诗集中自己最爱的一首。

醍醐灌顶的少年在突然剧烈起来的心跳中望向对方的眼底深处，希望找到和自己一样的东西，却发现那个答案早就在那里了，而他像个迷失在森林中的猎人，从原点出发饶了好大一个弯，才发现自己要找的宝藏其实并不在某个特定的地点，而是埋藏在每一片叶子的纹理中、在每一朵水花的跳跃里、在每一阵清风的呼吸下。他走过的每一座山峰、每一条河流、每一丛灌木，都记下了他的姓名。他在那双无数次令他微笑心碎或是沉默的眼睛里，看到了自己的姓名。

在这番愚蠢的呆滞中，对方好心地补充道：“另外，如果你对自己有点自信的话，顺便还能发现麦克罗夫特的那些贺卡是被人做过手脚才没能及时寄出，不过这不是你现在最紧迫的功课，因为我这边也有个问题想要问你，”距离在不知不觉中被拉近，Peter甚至能感觉到对方睫毛煽起的微风，戏虐的嘴角带着几分熟悉的调笑和婉转甜蜜的揶揄，“亲爱的Parker先生，您是不是得等我把壁炉上那束槲寄生举到头顶，才肯屈尊吻我？”

年轻的侦探助手、市政厅优秀员工Peter Parker先生，在平安夜约会之前，成功解决了麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生的委托。


	27. 五个Moriarty（2）

冬季，诺森伯兰的天气比初春时更加恶劣，狂风压倒的树干躺在泥泞的路边，连等身高的杂草也瘫倒在无人照料的荒地中。上狂风的咆哮扫荡过广袤幽暗的无人区，孤零零的小镇即使在白天也缺少了几分人的气息，阴沉的天幕下，那些砖瓦和石块堆砌起来的建筑群更像是一座冰雪中被遗忘的鬼城。

昏暗的图景中，唯一的亮光来自那栋全镇最高的建筑——诺森伯兰教堂。

讲台前放着几根几乎烧得变形的蜡烛，边上围着三两簇冬青，窗户上爬满冰凌，一排排空旷的座位前安放着圣歌选集。木门合上后，这个空间变得格外宁静，仿佛一个安静的捕食器，用安全的外表吸引风雨中无处安放的荒原幽魂，然后在风声的掩护下悄无声息地将它吃抹干净。

他知道捕食者正在看着他，自己的每一步、每个眼神似乎都在对方的算计之中，即使尚未露面，他似乎都能通过空气中微小的气流变化感受到对方从四面八方施加过来的那种隐秘而强大的压迫感。少年沉住气，搜寻着那个若有似无的捕食者，明灭的烛光和着他的脚步，在冰冷的地面上拉出一条长长的影子。

当走过几个并排的木门时，Peter停住了脚步。

——告解室。

他没有犹豫多久，抬手拉开木门，走进了窄小的隔间。

小隔间里没有了蜡烛的灯光，但依稀的亮度下他还是能分辨出纱帘另一头的隔壁间里坐着的正是此前曾有过几面之缘的Rary牧师。在最初见面的时候他并没有从这位和善的教区人员身上看出一丝一毫的破绽，但会想起来，这位名叫Tomy Rary的牧师确实是这几位Moriarty之间唯一可能的交集：知道斯坦私生子的秘密、介绍米歇尔到斯坦家做帮工、简·福斯特来自英格兰北方的一所孤儿院，而那个爱尔兰人乔治，虽然看似毫无关联，但都柏林教区确实属于那位牧师曾经工作过的爱丁堡教会的管辖范围。最后也是最重要的一点——如果把Tomy写作Tomi，那么只消调动一下字母顺序，牧师的姓名便能自动组成一个新的单词——

Moriarty。

“没想到我们这么快又见面了，”少年落座后，对方带着那种熟悉的温和语调先发制人，此刻听来，那副友善的嗓音却完全呈现出另一番样子，“看样子，吉普赛人确实不怎么忠诚，比起您来差得远了，是不是，Parker先生？”

“米歇尔现在怎样？”

“umm，闭门思过？”对方想了想说道，“虽然最初她的目的是给你通风报信，不过结果上来说也算是歪打正着，所以我并没有那么想追究她的责任。”

“所以，从一开始就是假象？”Peter问道，“米歇尔会出现在斯坦的旧宅里，并不是出于好心才帮助我的，只是在你的授意下监视我？”

“通过你，监视福尔摩斯先生，”对方纠正道，“不过说到底，若不是斯坦临时反悔，不肯继续配合我们的行动，詹姆斯也就不会失手弄死他，文件的事会顺利很多。当然啦，一开始我们也担心福尔摩斯截流图纸的后果，但后来计划发生了改变，相信您也会同意我的看法：比起费尽千辛万苦把那最后一页图纸送去伦敦那些愚钝的所谓‘教授’手里花上几年甚至几十年来解答，或许直接由福尔摩斯先生来揭开其中奥秘更为高效。”

“唯一的问题是，他不肯同流合污。”

“而我曾经认为他对这种毫无意义的善恶区分没有兴趣……不瞒你说，我是《海滨杂志》的忠实读者，”牧师的话语间带着些真诚的遗憾与感慨，“华生医生总是形容福尔摩斯先生坚毅如同钢铁，起初我认为这不过是艺术的润色，你看，人们总是喜欢夸张的表现手法，不值一提的吸引读者的小伎俩……但没想到事实确实如此，真是令人惊讶！如果福尔摩斯先生不是一个天生刻着缺陷的异教徒，我甚至并不介意用圣书里的词汇来描述他用凡人肉身展示出的、超乎想象的坚韧品格。”这令人毛骨悚然的赞美让Peter心头一紧，他下意识将放在膝盖上的手捏紧，控制着自己的情绪不要被带跑，“本来我觉得事情恐怕到此为止了，不过既然您都寻着米歇尔的线索找了过来，也不妨请您劝劝他——我想您的意见他会愿意采纳的——而且这对他来说也是一件有益无害的好事。”

“我不认为毁掉英国对他来说会有什么好处。”

“而英国继续存在对他来说似乎也没有什么好处，”对方很快反驳，“对您来说或许也是一样的，Parker先生，您已经见过那个名叫劳费森的蠢货了，扪心自问，您认为比起那些干着肮脏勾当的贵族们来说，他是否更值得英国法律的制裁？同样的，当那些愚蠢的读者知道他们所喜爱的英雄、无所不能的侦探曾经也有着同样摆不上台面的缺陷，您猜猜他们会怎么做？那些将自己最丑陋不堪的秘密托付给他的那些达官显贵，会在他名声跌倒低谷的时候想着‘我得拉他一把’吗？不会！他们巴不得有这样的机会，好让自己的秘密和他一起下到永远的地狱。”

对方用平静的预期叙述着冰冷心惊的事实，而这番表述某种程度上也证实了Peter此前的推测：这件事情的背后恐怕并不单单是一个牧师、一个教会孤儿院那么简单，单靠一个斯坦，恐怕也无法将诺森伯兰事件死死地压上几十年，更何况一个身份不明的爱尔兰人要通过层层安保进入苏黎世的会场行刺，没有内应恐怕难以完成。但如果英国政府内部也已经被渗透，那这可不单是制造一起袭击这么简单的事情了。

“而你认为毁灭才是唯一的解决方法？”

“我更愿意称之为‘上帝的判决’，”对方发出一个轻蔑的鼻音，“就像尊敬的查尔斯·屈威廉先生说得那样。”

“……你是说爱尔兰饥荒？” 

“没错，”对方点头，“而Moriarty，正是诞生于那个黑暗的时代。”

那是19世纪40年代后半期，爱尔兰遭遇了史上最严重的饥荒，突如其来的病毒侵蚀了整片岛屿的农田，夺走人们赖以维生的口粮，当地因此在几年内丧失将近一半的人口，教会孤儿院每天都能收到无数被遗弃的婴儿，可那些孩子大都也只能裹着麻布冻死，最后被统一埋葬在后院里。而在此番惨状之下，英格兰政府则丝毫没有伸出援手的意思，反而在各大报纸上冷嘲热讽，眼看当地人饿死。而就在这一派隔岸观火中，都柏林郊外教堂一位默默无闻的主教，在北方岛屿恶劣的冰雪天气中病逝于孤独的床头。

“第一发现者是我，不过，除了我之外，也没有其他人了。”莱瑞牧师的声音有些飘渺，似乎陷入到遥远的回忆中，“屋里没有任何吃的东西，教会的其他人也都不知去向，我从小在那里长大，可是当我再次来到那里时，连泥做的圣母像都已经被人啃掉了一小半，你能想象那个惨状吗？Parker先生？”他在回忆中停顿了一下，教堂外传来悉悉索索的雪花声，“可是第二天，我就在报纸上看到了那个伪君子的文章，大英堂堂的财政部副手，自称虔诚的教徒，将这些人的死称之为‘上帝对懒惰、不自立民族的判决’……看到那行字的时候我甚至笑了，Parker先生，我差点笑得喘不上气，我饿着肚子、挨着冻，连给我教父做个像样棺材的木头都找不到！！在冰天雪地里因为泰晤士报的这行字笑得几乎死去，最后我终于躺在雪地里把这件事儿弄明白啦！”对方的声音因为克制和愤怒的撕扯变得有些神经质，“对于某些人来说，‘上帝’只不过是他们美化自身罪行的手段而已，从爱德华六世开始，这个国家就烂到了根！而我的任务不过是毁掉它、毁掉那些背叛教义的存在，而是否重生则是上帝的决定！”

“于是你就利用那些无辜的孤儿做你的工具？！”

“工具？不不，您弄错了，他们不是替我做事，他们只是在拯救自己而已。”牧师坦然地说道，“能被选作Moriarty的都是有原罪的孩子，比方说米歇尔，她的血统，她的出身，但是他们有机会赎罪，有机会在重生后成为被平等对待的灵魂，这是救赎，而不是利用，如果福尔摩斯先生能够理解到这一点——能够明白他肮脏的灵魂和肉体能够通过这样的方式得到洗涤，他也一定会愿意协助我。”

在说道最后几句话时，Peter原本对牧师保有的一丝短暂的同情已经荡然无存，扣在膝盖上的指节泛白颤抖，但他尽力说服自己不要因为一时的愤怒和冲动失去这个机会。

“我明白了，”Peter冷静了一下思绪问道，“看来你之所以没有追究米歇尔泄密的责任，大概是觉得我会对您有点用处吧。”

“聪明人，Parker先生，实在的聪明人。”对方点点头，显得很高兴，“要知道，每个人都有弱点，但这个弱点并不一定在本人身上，如果他能看在您的面子上协助我们的计划，那真是再好不过了。”

“我需要首先确认他的安全。”Peter说道。

“那是当然的，”对方抬起头来，看着少年露出模糊的微笑，Peter突然感觉四周的空气开始变得模糊，有什么东西混杂在冰冷的空气中入侵了他的肺部，还没等他来得及举手捂住口鼻，他的意识就在突如其来的黑暗中断了档。

===

爱尔兰饥荒：1845-1850，成因复杂，有政治经济宗教各方面的因素，不光是农作物病毒，感兴趣的话可以百度。

鉴于柯南·道尔是爱尔兰裔，以及我个人对爱尔兰和苏格兰的喜爱，特别把莫里亚蒂教授的背景做了以上设定。


	28. 五个莫里亚蒂（3）

Chapter28：五个莫里亚蒂（3）  
最初他听到了几声闷响，还有隐约的脚步声，他的脑袋磕在冰冷的地面上，痛觉一路从脊椎蔓延到全身，四肢被人死死按着无法动弹，在他企图使劲的时候脖子上猛得一阵尖利的疼痛，随后外力消失，他僵硬的身体没来得及把自己撑起来，反而一下子跌了下去。  
嘈杂声和脚步声散去，他感觉到有人在推自己的肩膀，努力唤起他的意识。  
“Parker先生？Parker先生？”  
是米歇尔？  
眼皮仿佛有千斤重量，脖子上的疼痛还没有彻底消散，首先映入眼帘的是昏暗中略显刺目的光线，突如其来的刺激另男孩的视野受到极大的限制，他挣扎着在对方的搀扶下坐起身子，四肢的知觉随着双目逐渐适应光线而回到他的身上。  
“Parker先生，你感觉怎么样？”  
“……这是在哪儿？”微弱的火光中他能辨认出米歇尔苍白的脸颊，“他人呢？”  
听到第二个问题时女孩垂了一下眼睛，随后重新看着Peter说道：“我们还在诺森伯兰，这里是当年海军基地的仓库，”她犹豫片刻，随后眼神瞟向了火光的阴影处，低声说道，“福尔摩斯先生也在……”  
事实上，Peter一开始只是看到了地面上深色的痕迹，他因为疼痛而变得有些迟钝的大脑一时间并没有反应过来那些看似污渍的痕迹事实上是已经干涸的血迹，但不出几秒他就辨认出了阴影里躺着的那具一动不动的身体，全身的血液瞬间冲上了脑门，混混噩噩的思路在看到那双紧闭的眼睛时彻底清醒了过来。  
“……先生！！”  
没有回应、甚至没有任何动静，对方的身上已经经过了简单的包扎止血处理，但即使是这样也难以掩盖那些触目惊心的伤口，尤其是肩膀上那个旧伤处重新被翻开的皮肉，即使是Peter这样半吊子的助手，也能毫不费力地辨认出钝器、烙铁以及其他刑具的痕迹。这辈子他所见过的最残忍的犯罪也不及面前惨状的一半，他实在无法想象在此之前对方究竟承受了怎样的折磨，光是想到这一点Peter就几乎无法控制自己的呼吸，好不容易恢复的视野甚至因为短时间缺氧而开始发黑发暗，在摸上对方的脖子时他得竭尽全力控制住身体因为恐惧和愤怒而产生的剧烈颤抖，才能辨认认出男人微弱的脉搏。  
“Parker先生……”  
“闭嘴！”万幸的是，侦探已经不再流血，可是Peter怕得要死，他从来没有这么害怕过。福尔摩斯先生脸颊苍白、身体冰冷、额头却烫得像烙铁。黏糊糊的冷汗粘在鬓角，呼吸却微弱得仿佛一片随时都会融化的雪花。  
“伤口已经消了毒，”米歇尔蹲到他身边，“虽然看起来吓人，但这些都不是致命伤……”  
“叫你闭嘴听不见吗？！” 父母去世的时候他还是个不懂事的孩子，因此对死亡还没有任何切实的感受，但此时此刻他真切地感觉到死神正详尽办法把侦探从他手中夺走，而自己竟然什么都做不到！  
“我知道你现在不想听我说话，”女孩的脸色也很差，她并没有被Peter的态度吓退，反而加快了语速，“但牧师的目的确实不是弄死福尔摩斯先生，而是要他透露最后那页的内容！你应该能看出来这些伤口并不致命，只是他现在太虚弱，随时可能有危险！”  
“感谢提醒，莫里亚蒂小姐，这么说我还得谢谢你？！”  
“如果谢我比赶快想个办法把热度压下去有用的话！”米歇尔站起身，对着少年布满血丝的眼睛说道，“在完成反应堆之前牧师不会要他的命，这是大量失血后的发烧，如果发展成肺炎的话就会真的要了他的命。仓库里有剩余的煤油，我去生火炉，其他的你来想办法，”她往口袋里掏了掏，摸出一个小小的锡壶，“拿着这个，可能有用。”  
“这是什么？”  
“魔鬼之吻的浓缩液，你大概对它不陌生，让那些贵族们上瘾的东西，包括爵士在内，那些歌剧票也可以在黑市上换到这个。”  
“所以牧师和奥克塔维斯医生也有关系？”  
“案发后，奥克塔维斯医生被吊销了医师执照，虽然看上去法律对他进行了制裁，但事实上他不过是换了个地方继续他的研究罢了，”女孩说道，“据我所知，这种药物已经上了军方的物资清单，表面上作为紧急治疗使用，但实际上……”  
“军方垄断，成了倒卖的寡头。”  
“没错，东印度公司垄断了亚洲航线，而南美这边具有同样价值的商品却还尚待开发，看样子有人对这块肥肉垂涎很久了。”  
“如果内鬼来自军队的话，所有的一切倒是能说通。”  
“比如？”  
“比如暗杀罗杰斯公爵、架空麦克罗夫特，”Peter说到，“另外，斯坦在非洲的所作所为能够压这么久，恐怕单靠他当年的能力是远远不够的，再说，还有史塔克研究员的事情。”  
“看上去是个大工程，不过眼下我们得先过了这一关，”米歇尔将锡壶塞进Peter手里，“拿着它，如果情况恶化，说不定可以救命。”  
“为什么你会有这个？”  
“有备无患？从爵士那里顺东西并不困难，何况我们吉普赛人本来就是干这行的。再说，我不确定牧师会留我到何时，总得留个后手。”  
“但如果你把这个给了福尔摩斯先生。”  
“没关系，本来这件事与我也有关，”女孩勉强笑了笑，因为歉意避开了眼神，随后说道，“再说，我给您留下那些线索，也不光是为了让您来救福尔摩斯先生，更重要的是阻止牧师的计划，当然，还有一件事……”她停顿了一下，仿佛是在与心中的某些葛藤缠斗，几秒钟后又终于抬眼，真诚地说道，“如果您和福尔摩斯先生能成功，就证明上帝面前爱是平等的，我的父亲与一位身份和信仰都不符合的乡绅小姐相爱便不是什么过错，而我的存在也不是什么瑕疵。”  
“米歇尔……”  
“总而言之，”对方的嘴角挂着释然又令人心碎的弧度，望着男孩的眼睛认真地、一字一句地说道：“我真的很抱歉，Parker先生。”  
“……总之，先撑过今晚，”这番话对缓和当前的焦灼氛围起到了很大作用，少年终于从方才的混乱和愤怒中冷静下来，他顿了顿，移开目光，没有直接对女孩的道歉做出回应，“我们得把炉子生起来。”  
等房间里的温度烧到不会再令两人冻得发抖，事情才算告一段落，不过这点温度对于虚弱的侦探来说仍旧是杯水车薪，于是Peter只能脱掉自己身上的外衣和侦探那件破破烂烂的衬衫，把对方搂在怀里用体温驱走寒意。尽可能多的衣服、地毯、甚至角落里的毡布都被用来将两人紧紧裹住，米歇尔给的烈酒因为侦探紧闭的牙关而无法顺利喂进去，只好放在一边等情势好些再说。两个年轻人相约各睡1小时，以防炉火熄灭，但当Peter惊醒时，却发现本应该叫醒他的米歇尔早就因为疲劳和连日的压力蜷缩在地面上睡得不省人事，看样子，对方原本想要一个人扛过这个夜晚，如此一来，Peter便不忍心再特意叫醒她。索性，他们所在的仓库似乎并不缺少煤油，炉子里的火焰还在浅浅燃烧，而怀里的身体此刻也开始有了温度，而滚烫的额头则比之前稍稍降了一些，两人紧贴在一起的皮肤暖烘烘的，福尔摩斯先生乱茸茸的脑袋靠在少年胸膛上，但他似乎睡得并不平静，眉毛拧成一团、身体微微出汗、不停抽搐着，紧攥的手臂异常僵硬，干涸的嘴唇发出细碎却痛苦的低吟，因为距离足够近，男孩得以辨认出那些杂乱无章的呻吟中夹杂的确切单词——“水”。  
他赶紧把边上的锡壶拿过来，扶着对方的脑袋小心喂进去，意识模糊中男人急于吞咽又不小心被冰冷地液体呛到，锡壶里的制剂因此漏出来一大半，Peter稍加思索，举起壶嘴含上一口，随后毫不犹豫地贴上了那双干裂苍白的双唇。  
舌尖扫过牙齿，轻轻顶开缝隙，温热的甘霖缓缓流入柔软的口腔中。他能感觉到对方胸腔里发出满足的叹息，被滋润的舌头很快绕上来，猝不及防地缠住Peter心尖那根最最要命的血管。惊慌的少年下意识想要退开，但对方显然不想放过这个水源，仰起脖子孜孜不倦地追上来，含住少年的舌头吮吸着津液，焦灼渴求却因体力不支而显得力不从心的样子碾压着少年剧烈颤抖的心脏。在这番难以抗拒地邀请下他不由自主地往深处探入，带着水渍的湿润的舌头扫过干涸的口腔内壁，安抚着那些微弱的挣扎。  
在此之前，他只是借着一些不上台面的借口、用社交礼仪的程度碰触过对方两次，而那时候的感受与现在——虽然现在并不是一个比较的好时机——完全彻底地不一样，这番无意识的依恋把他的心房挤成了一滩水，得到满足后逐渐安稳下来的睡颜衬着微红的脸颊，张口轻喘着窝在保护者的臂弯里，时不时地歪头追逐男孩为了喘口气而撤回的唇瓣。  
即使脸上也有深浅不一的擦伤，Peter还是很难忽略那些漂亮柔和的细节，恍惚间他觉得自己像是守护着一个破碎的精致器皿，尽管伤痕累累破旧不堪，但在火光下，这些杂乱的坚韧和脆弱却完美地融合在一起形成一股浓烈的奇异的惊心动魄的美感。那张近在咫尺的脸庞甚至比精心打扮时的伪装都要让人目不转睛，光影将男子原本清晰的线条渲染成柔和的影子，那些半结痂的伤痕为那张原本就异常漂亮的脸庞平添了几分动人的怜悯，让人不由自主想到卢浮宫里那些因部分残损而更彰显出艺术价值的希腊雕像。  
这番景象削弱了唇舌纠缠而挑起的某种说不清明的冲动，取而代之的是纯洁的柔情。在Peter吻上对方额头的时候，几近脱力的男人终于平静下来。  
“我在这儿，先生，我一直在这儿，”少年抹掉福尔摩斯额头的汗水，尽可能把几近破碎的身躯搂紧，像安慰做噩梦的孩子似的吻着他的头发。壁炉的火光让Peter不由自主想到两人初次见面时的桥洞：那会儿对方也是在虚弱的烛光下，一边将大衣披到几乎冻僵的孩子身上，一边给了他一些白兰地暖身，带着十分的自信和十一分的温柔，对着那个惊慌失措的孩子柔声劝慰道，“我保证，kid，你安全了。”  
“我保证，先生，“最后那个吻落在对方耳侧，少年能感觉到男人紧绷的身体终于放松下来，“您安全了。”


	29. 五个莫里亚蒂（4）

Chapter29：五个莫里亚蒂（4）

“女性当然有可能成为罪犯，而且更容易逃过司法检查，因为男人们并不相信女性有这样的能力的智力。”——是侦探的声音，Peter试着抬抬眼皮，但发现这层薄薄的皮肉此刻重得可怕。  
“您这么说，是早有嫌疑人了？” ——这是，牧师？！——眼皮像是粘在了一起，怎么都打不开，而另外两个人似乎已经在他不知情的情况下聊了很久。  
“比方说，Liz·Williams。”  
“威廉姆斯医生的夫人？”   
“她的丈夫是个医生，也是嫌疑人之一，那把未清洗的手术刀——虽然不能确定是否用在了做案上——也是在他家发现的，但最终他因为不在场证明而没有被定罪，可在我看来，如果他真是罪犯……”  
“为什么要将作案工具留着，等人发现？”  
“您说得不错，”侦探的声音似乎就在少年身边，可是牧师也在！这个事实让Peter尚未彻底苏醒便焦躁起来，“而他的夫人却符合所有假设：一个略通医学的嫌疑人，没有不在场证明，能够准确摘除所需要的器官，但同时，手法却很粗糙。”  
“可是，她为什么要杀害于她毫无瓜葛的那些女人？”  
“或许根源出在她丈夫身上，这样一来也能说明那把手术刀的问题。”  
“umm，我得说，”是他听错了吗？为什么除了交谈声之外，似乎还有一些清脆的碰撞声，听上去像是……杯盘和餐具？“福尔摩斯先生，您确实拥有过人的智慧和见解，甚至还有钢铁般的意志……某种意义上来说这非常可惜。”  
“因为您曾经一度认为找不到让我屈服的任何破绽。”  
“不错，在Parker先生出现之前，我几乎一度就要放弃。”  
我——是破绽？？！听到这个说法，Peter头脑立刻清醒，他奋力撑开沉重的眼皮。然而，当光线进入瞳孔时，他首先看到的竟然是面前长桌上那一盘盘堪称丰盛的早餐。  
“……这是？”他这才注意到自己现在身处的早已不是原先的仓库，而是一间更宽敞的用餐场所，长长的餐桌上铺了一片简单的餐布，房间的四个角上都站着一位蒙面人，而坐在桌前的只有孤零零的四个。  
“啊，您醒了，Parker先生！”  
奇怪的是，牧师竟然首先举起了茶杯向他问早，他身边坐着沉默不语的米歇尔，看上去女孩的气色并不算太好，面前的早餐丝毫未动，连杯子里的早茶都已经凉了不在冒热气。而边上的侦探依旧绑着绷带，但披上了一件干净的外套，那双棕色的、毫无杂质的眼睛，穿过寒气凝结成的薄雾静静地望着刚醒来的男孩，仿佛两块纯净的琥珀。   
“莱瑞牧师好心为我们提供了早餐。”对方没有对他进行过多评论，“我与他围绕开膛手杰克的案件进行了颇有启发的对话，在这之前，我还向他确认了有关福斯特的几个疑问。”  
“疑问？”  
“福斯特在跟踪劳费森时无意间得知了我的秘密，原本我不明白，她在拿到宝石之外还贡献了如此一张好牌，为什么竟然在最后关头遭遇毒手？另外，我对自己的反跟踪技巧很有信心，也确实不太相信她能够‘碰巧’发现我的行踪，”侦探转头看着牧师说道，“原来，店家在背地里为了自保，竟然留下了一本记录有客户真实信息的名册，而这本名册里的一页落到了福斯特手上。但不幸的是，名单除了我和劳费森之外，还有一些必须保密的重要人物。”  
“这么说……”  
“看上去这页名单上会有情报处感兴趣的人物，可惜我们已经无从得知。”  
“实在的，福尔摩斯先生。”对方喝了一口早茶，“您总是这么敏锐，您和您的兄弟迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生恐怕是我们在这次计划中遇到的最大阻碍。”  
“相信我，如果您想除掉麦克罗夫特的话我是不会反对的。”  
“哈，”牧师似乎并不觉得这个笑话很高明，“且不说有没有可能绕开那个形影不离的东欧女人，就算我们能近的了他身边，恐怕也为时已晚。”  
“确实，”福尔摩斯用面包抹着盘子，“麦克罗夫特应该很快能辨别出福斯特身体内的毒素，不过在我有限的知识中，只有波吉亚家族的未解毒药坎特雷拉符合这个症状。”  
“坎特雷拉……那个传说中教皇家族的秘方？”  
“完全正确，Parker先生，看样子我不在伦敦的时候您有好好做功课。”  
只是把那些犯罪档案里看上去无论有关没关的资料都看了一遍又一遍而已，Peter心想。但对方毫不掩饰的赞赏眼神和相对以往更加直白的赞美确实让他非常高兴。  
但是……等一下。如果连教皇家族的秘方都能被牧师先生搞到手，那就意味着……  
“罗马教廷在这场计划中扮演了一些角色，这就不难解释这个计划背后针对伦敦的意图，”侦探冷静而笃定的语气做实了少年心中的猜测，“给予脱离教廷体系的权力中心迎头一击，重新夺回失地，恢复往日的荣耀，倒也并不是什么全新的剧本。问题在于，他们所仰仗的竟然是被视作科学世纪开篇的核物理，确实有那么些讽刺。”  
“您尽可以根据自己的理解来进行认知，但这不会对我们的最终目标造成任何影响。”在侦探明显的冒犯语气中，对方很平静地摆弄着手里的餐具，丝毫没有被激怒的样子，“核能是最接近上帝的能量，一旦英国国会里的世俗派系掌控这种力量，必然将世界拖入混乱甚至战争，造成更多人的苦难。”  
“说实话，我看不出您和他们的区别。”侦探冷淡地嘲讽道。  
“我并不期望您能理解我们的所有苦心，”牧师笑着回敬，“只需要您能接受我们的条件就足够了。”  
“欧，所以，我们终于进行到谈条件这一步了吗？”  
“多亏了Parker先生。”Peter不知道对方为何特意看着他笑了一下，但福尔摩斯的表情却在这个瞬间变得异常严肃起来。  
“我想这恐怕就是您放过米歇尔一马的原因？”  
“什么都逃不过您的眼睛，”牧师兴致高昂，甚至赞许地拍了拍女孩的肩膀，而此刻的米歇尔满眼惊恐，脸色煞白，“要不是她留下线索将Parker先生请到这儿来，我还真不知道该怎么办了。”  
“我是不知情的，先生！”女孩辩解道，她想要挣脱牧师的钳制，但一反抗角落里的蒙面人就冲了上来，将她死死按在位子上动弹不得，“我是真心想要请Parker先生过来帮助您，请相信我！！”  
“我明白，莫里亚蒂小姐。”侦探点头示意对方不要过分激动，随后望着牧师问道，“既然已经把话说开了，您一定愿意至少透露一下Parker先生被注射的药剂是什么？”  
“……注射？”Peter先是愣了几秒，随后很快反应过来——昏迷中脖子上针刺般的痛楚，四肢被限制的感受，那是注射？！他摸上自己的后颈，感觉到那个注射的痕迹还在，收回时，手指上尚有一些残留的血迹。  
“具体成分恕我无法对您公开太多，”牧师耸耸肩，“我只能告诉您，起效时间有一周，在这一周时间内，Parker先生并不会感觉到任何异常，甚至，他的体力和精神还会比平时更好一些……”  
“一周之后呢？”  
“24小时之内，器官快速衰竭伴随肺水肿引起的呼吸困难，”对方云淡风轻地回答道，“并不算事特别舒坦的死法，但是会有足够的时间给你们告别，甚至还能留些时间忏悔。”  
“什么？！”牧师完全不像是说笑的表情让Peter心底一空，他下意识想要站起来，但肩膀很快受到一股巨大的压力而一屁股又坐了回去。  
“年轻人就是容易激动，是不是？不过这种冲动也算是帮了我大忙，否则，如果伦敦那边的福尔摩斯开始行动，这里的弟弟又不愿开口，我们可就被顶到杠头上了……”牧师笑着对被蒙面人牢牢固定在椅子上的少年说道，“不用担心，Parker先生，解药当然是有的，只要反应堆在您发生症状之前完工，您就死不了。”  
原来如此！！——Peter现在终于彻底明白了过来——他成了对方与福尔摩斯谈判的筹码，在对方折磨侦探无果后，他成了那个送上门来的破绽！  
“看样子您终于明白过来了，Parker先生？”对方带着一种克制的得意好心解释道，“您看，在此之前，其实我们早就打过您的主意，可惜在我们来得及行动之前，您就被送到了麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生的监视网中，结果，这次您竟然主动顺着米歇尔的线索前来！倒也算是省了我们不少力气。”  
“……你认为我会因此屈服吗？”少年在突如其来的震惊和恐惧中硬着头皮回应道，“即便如此，我们也不可能和你达成协议！”  
“啊，您搞错了，Parker先生，我的谈判对象不是您，而是福尔摩斯先生。”牧师无所谓地瞥了他一眼，随后望向从刚才开始就陷入沉默的侦探，“您意下如何呢？”  
“您是要我在伦敦百万市民和Peter Parker之间做选择？”  
“正是。”  
“先生……！”Peter惊诧地发现对方竟然真的开始沉思起来，“您是在考虑他的威胁吗？！您疯了？！百万条命和我一个人？！”  
“一开始我就对您说过，Parker先生，我不屑做什么正人君子，对‘正义’也毫无兴趣。”在说出这番话时，侦探抬起头来直视牧师的眼睛，没有给边上动弹不得的少年任何一个眼神，但Peter却从对方的语气中听到了从未有过的某种决然的情感，“对我来说这不是什么困难的选择，牧师先生，如果Parker先生遭到威胁，那么保护伦敦就毫无意义，正如对您而言，间接杀死了莫里亚蒂牧师的英国不值得同情一样。”  
“您说到我心坎里去啦，福尔摩斯先生，我就知道咱们俩是一类人，”牧师露出笑容，冲边上的蒙面人挥挥手，示意他们放开两个不安分的年轻人，随后站起身，对目瞪口呆的Peter和米歇尔说道，“那么，我就不打扰各位享用早餐了。”


	30. 五个莫里亚蒂（5）

Chapter30：五个莫里亚蒂（5）  
Peter得承认，早餐之后的几天恐怕是他过得最矛盾的日子。  
一方面，侦探几乎毫不犹豫的选择让他感到无比宽慰，而另一方面，这个选择的结果意味着伦敦市民的安危将因为他一个人的缘故而遭到威胁。一想到未来可能发生在伦敦的惨剧，Peter几乎夜不能寐、寝食难安。  
起初他抱着一线希望——动身前往诺森伯兰前，他将牧师的姓名由班纳教授通过卷烟传递给了波茨女士，如果麦克罗夫特收到了线报，应该会采取行动，派人来诺森伯兰助他们一臂之力。可后来他意识到这位曾经无所不能的政府高官如今也在重重监视之下，想要及时来救援恐怕并不那么容易，而且比这更糟糕的是，对方压根都不想给他等待援兵的时间——用完早餐之后，他们便被带到了一艘貌似客货两用的轮船上。从斑驳的痕迹来看，这艘名叫诺亚的轮船年岁不小，并且应该一直出于航行状态中。此后，上来装货的人源源不断，短短的24小时，轮船便驶离了荒无人烟的基地港口。  
——这下彻底完蛋了！！  
Peter在甲板上望着逐渐远离的大陆干着急：如此一来，即使麦克罗夫特派人赶到诺森伯兰，恐怕也无法追踪到这艘幽灵船的行踪。过去那么多年，全英国最聪明的大脑领导着手下众多精英愣是没能找到对方的老巢，恐怕就是这么个原因。  
而在这个插翅难飞的海上岛屿，对方也并不担心Peter会逃跑，从分别后侦探的路径走向来看，福尔摩斯应当是被带到了底层的锅炉房内，那里似乎也是一个更隐蔽的作业场所，原本属于军队管辖的基地内应当留着不少设备，诺森伯兰的矿产资源也为反应堆的建造提供了所需要的材料，看样子，底层船舱就是那个秘密的实验基地。而按照图纸的标示，最终的成品应当是一个依靠电弧发电的原型设备，反应物——也就是奥丁森家王水中提炼出的那块珍贵的北非矿石——则需要放置在圆弧的中心。  
在这么一个远离大陆的钢铁岛屿，他们无法与外界取得联系，外部也无从知晓船只的具体方位。甚至连船上的通信也收到了限制，分开之后，Peter一次都没能和福尔摩斯见上一面，他无数次地要求确认锅炉房内侦探的安全，但跟在身边的蒙面人似乎并不乐意回答他。所幸的是，由于不担心人质会逃跑，蒙面人给予了少年一定的自由活动范围，甚至餐食都称得上可口丰富。  
相比之下，米歇尔的待遇就差得多，不仅要负责船上的各种杂务，如果手脚不够麻利或者不小心弄翻了洗衣篓，都会遭到一顿训斥甚至打骂，光是被Peter拦下的就不下三次。  
在某一次的路见不平之后，米歇尔推开他企图上来帮忙的手，冲他轻声道谢后起身，而Peter则惊觉手心里似乎多出一样东西。在回到船舱之前他没敢声张，直到回房确认只有自己一个人后才发现，那是一张卷烟的包装纸。  
真奇怪，少年左看右看，并没有发现那张纸上有任何标记，卷烟也是非常常见的普通品牌，看不出有什么特别之处。他想了想，拿过边上的蜡烛，将纸条放到了火苗之上。很快，原本空白的地方浮现出浅褐色的字迹。  
“是福尔摩斯先生！”  
用柠檬水写在白纸上传递信息，这是Peter在助手生涯中学会的技能之一，给波茨女士的卷烟里也是这么一番操作，对他而言这已经不是什么高难度的技巧。而一旦失去了高温，字迹又会重新小时，或者更保险一些，看完后也可以直接烧掉，彻底堙灭所有痕迹。  
“Ben”——尽管写得歪歪扭扭，但Peter还是能从一些小习惯中看出那是侦探的字迹。  
“这是什么意思……”他对着那个单词看了又看，不明白为什么对方要用这个来之不易的机会告诉他一个莫名其妙的人名。难道是英国政府里的内应叫“Ben”？可就算知道了这个，他又要如何将这个信息传递出去呢？  
漆黑的海面上空无一物，只有星星点点的渔船在远处闪烁着，Peter望着那些明灭的火光，又看了看手边的蜡烛，突然想到一个办法。  
“B—E—N”他试着用手断断续续遮住烛光，用电报的原理打出一个电报的人名。随后遮住烛火，朝窗外看了看——果然，没有任何反应，说到底，谁会大晚上没事儿干地关注这么一艘船的这么一个小窗户里如此隐晦的暗号呢？就在他暗自叹气的时候，少年忽然发现那些隐隐绰绰的亮点中的一个，似乎也开始有规律地明灭起来。  
who……is……ben  
“Who is Ben？！”少年一跃而起，用力揉揉眼睛，不可置信地凑到几乎整个脸都贴在玻璃上，而对面的亮光在停顿许久之后又闪了一次——who is ben。  
——i dont know  
——is he in danger  
——maybe  
——where is he  
——i dont know……who r u  
少年紧张地盯着那片繁星点点的黑暗海洋，可惜在那之后，黑夜再也没有给他任何回应。  
第二天，少年一整天都在思考着ben和那个黑夜中回应他的神秘对手。这些天来，海上的风浪变得不再激烈，他能明显感觉到船只已经驶离了北部环境恶劣的海域，来到了南部更平和的水面上，甚至从星象位置来看，他们离开伦敦也并不遥远，这个发现让Peter大为惊诧——难道对方想通过水路直接将装置运到伦敦？！等一下，这似乎也并非不可能，毕竟泰晤士河直接连着外海港口，看上去确实是个高效的通路。这个发现让他愈发紧张起来——无论舱底进展如何，必须尽快破解“本”的含义，并将这个消息传到麦克罗夫特那里。  
当天夜里，少年再次点起了蜡烛，可是漆黑的海面上没有任何回音。  
或许昨天只是恰好碰上了一个无聊的船员和自己瞎聊天——Peter泄气地想道。船上并没有多少能够参考的东西，连报纸也都是几十年前的旧闻，过去他曾碰到过好多次嫌疑人通过社会留言板互通有无，可现在他压根连电报都只能靠蜡烛来发、也不知道谁能接收到…想到这里，Peter的肩膀更垮了，他展开那份看上去有些年头的报纸，泛黄的纸页上飞出无数尘埃，在烛光里翩翩起舞。  
“圣特罗佩之虎在马德里落……纽约警察局长或与死酷党人有染……山姆大叔再次就税收问题向伦敦施压……”  
山姆大叔？Peter愣了一下，随即很快意识到那是指代美国的别称——原来从那时候开始这个绰号就那么有名了吗…哎，等等？  
山姆大叔？  
他在烛光下又再次审视了一边签字印刷的那个名字——难道，ben也是异曲同工，不是指某个具体的人物，而是一个大家都知道的地名？！如果是这样的话，那么答案似乎并不难想到？因为对于伦敦人来说，ben除了是一个非常常见的人名之外，还可以指代英国首都那个著名的地标——  
“大本钟？！”  
位于泰晤士河岸，背靠威斯敏斯特教堂和国会，简直是袭击的不二之选！！对了！如果Peter没记错的话，上个月的新闻里确实有提到过，大本钟已经进入维修阶段，将在圣诞前更新亮相？！  
——大本钟  
少年向着黑夜发送了一条信息，随后静静地祈祷着奇迹出现。  
——你确定吗  
来了！！  
——100%  
——good  
Good，那是麦克罗夫特工作中经常用的单词，虽然胖子应该不会亲自在这种大风大浪的海上盯梢，但应该八九不离十是他派来的眼线。这让Peter得到了极大的安慰，他松了一口气，随手举起边上已经凉透的茶水喝了一口。不到一秒之内，意识就逐渐远离了少年的身体，彻底昏过去之前他只听到自己脑袋磕在桌面上砰的一声，随后黑夜彻底降临包裹住了他的全部思绪。


	31. 五个莫里亚蒂（6）

Chapter31：五个莫里亚蒂（6）

等到再次睁开眼时，Peter先是愣了一下，随后直愣愣地盯着眼前的人问道。

“……所以……我已经死了？”

“是什么给了您这种想法，Parker先生？”脱去头套的人虽然穿着蒙面人的袍子，但脸上仍旧带着那股Peter万分熟悉的痞劲儿，有些好笑地看着他，“难道是麻醉剂把你的脑子搞坏了？可我明明给你减了量呢！”

原本中分到肩膀的头发剪成了利落的板寸，晒黑的粗糙脸庞与当年沙龙里的小白脸大相径庭，眉宇间也完全没有了那股子日夜颠倒浑浑噩噩的烟火气息，要不是五官还留着依稀可辨的痕迹，Peter几乎认不出面前的人竟是第欧根尼那个俱乐部里的酒客！不过相比之下，少年得承认这番坚毅的样貌似乎更适合对方曾经的陆军学校背景。 

“老天！！您应该已经坠崖死了？！”Peter瞪着眼睛，仿佛见了鬼一般，“您和罗杰斯上将，在瑞士！难道不是吗？！！”

“啊，您说的是James Barnes，我过去的身份，而不是如今隶属情报局的代号Winter Soldier，顺便，你难道都不奇怪为什么那个被监视的姑娘能从实验室里传递出线索吗？”对方笑着向一脸见了鬼的少年，靠在对面的椅背上耐心地解释道，“不过，你会这么吃惊也不奇怪。从头说起的话，当时麦克罗夫特先生用‘假死’计划作为条件，邀请我加入情报局暗中保护公爵，顺利‘去世’后我和罗杰斯改头换面，成了情报局暗地里的组员。您看，相较于明面上的罗曼诺夫他们来说，‘死人们’行动起来可算是方便太多了！当然，也亏得你作为人质价值颇高，让牧师放松了警惕，他甚至没有发现航行到七姐妹海峡附近时自己的部下就已经在深夜被人掉了包。”

“罗杰斯公爵也……？！”——这个突如其来的消息和对方活蹦乱跳的事实让Peter惊得差点说不出话来？！“所、所以……你们都没死？！”

“而且跟踪了你好多天，如果您能在十几海里开外认出他的话？”男人笑着说道，“你破解的信息非常及时，昨天半夜，牧师他们趁着夜色将反应堆运到了另一艘快艇上，估计会从水路直接通过泰晤士河运送到大本钟。威斯敏斯特将在今晚举办社交季结束前的最后一次活动，不光是贵族，主要的神职人员也会出席，邀请名单里就包括了莱瑞牧师——当然，接替公爵赴任陆军总司令的莫兰上校似乎已经预见到了危险，提前让妻女离开了伦敦——这件事很有参考价值不是吗？不过有了你这边的线索，恐怕今晚的活动必须秘密取消，换成情报局的人开年会了。”

“连夜？”Peter心里一沉，“这么说他们都已经走了？！”

“除了你和那个昏睡不醒的女孩之外，当然啦，他们还留了一个部下以及那瓶解药，按照原计划，我其实应该在明天零点伦敦完蛋后才把这玩意儿给你。”对方笑着从口袋里掏出了一个小瓶子，放到Peter手里，“不过现在我们已经没有这个烦恼了，而且，威斯敏斯特那边恐怕还需要我们赶去帮忙。”

“这么说福尔摩斯先生跟他们一起走了？”

“在关心您的心上人之前先感谢一下我的救命之恩有这么难吗？”对方虽然这么说但显然并不在意，“至于福尔摩斯先生，你也看到了，对方尽管会折磨他，但并没有置他于死地，他对教廷的价值显而易见，我想相比之下他会比您更安全。”

“不，不见得……”Peter忧心忡忡地说道，“反应堆完工前，福尔摩斯先生反而是安全的，因为他是唯一能够完成图纸的那个人。但现在，情况反了过来，教廷已经得到了反应堆的成品，一旦英国政府让位，他们彻底掌控了北非的振金矿区，那么反应堆想造几个就有几个，而这种情况下，他们并不希望有其他人能够得到同样的资料……站在对方的角度想，恐怕现在，福尔摩斯先生的价值已经见底，借这个千载难逢的机会除掉他恐怕是再合适不过，而且，还能彻底瓦解作为他兄弟的麦克罗夫特先生在英国政府内的地位……”

“哇哦，”这番话让见识广博的前任伦敦酒客抬了抬眉毛，“看样子，当初说话不过大脑的愣头小子这些时间里确实成长了不少。”

“所以我猜你们有制定计划？”

“事实上之前我们确实有，只不过被那个简·福斯特小姐打乱了而已。”天降的神兵耸耸肩说道，“福尔摩斯兄弟早已暗中和这些家伙较量了许多年，当然对方也不是吃素的，这么些年下来，尽管确实在英国和欧洲都有所发现，但每次等特工们赶到的时候，现场大都人去楼空——就跟现在这艘船一样，留下的东西价值非常有限……因此，在福斯特发出威胁之后，歇洛克决定将计就计，上演一出‘自投罗网’的戏码，同时想办法救下那个女人以便获得一些线索，与此同时，在对方以为自己即将大获全胜的时候，那些隐藏在政府中的内应或许也会浮现出来。”

“比如那个莫兰上校？”

“比如莫兰上校，他的家族源自欧洲的教皇世家，是不是又和坎特雷拉联系起来了？”对方点头笑了笑，“不过他的话已经有鹰眼盯梢了，之后再追究也不迟。”

“所以，麦克罗夫特早就……”

“被歇洛克要求保证你的安全，”男人冲他点点头，“不过受到监视之后他也确实有力所不能及之处，当然啦……”对方摸着下巴看了看Peter，“我觉得他可能是故意拉你入伙的。”

“故意？”

“连你都能想到的事情麦克罗夫特不可能想不到，在反应堆完成之前，他的兄弟不会有性命之忧，但也不可能一被抓就屈服——这样缺乏说服力，”对方善意地补充道，“可是，就算再怎么聪明理性，人始终是由血肉组成的。这一点歇洛克如此，麦克罗夫特也是如此，只不过，对他这个位置的人而言感情用事的代价更大，而值得他展示人性一面的人物更少一些罢了。”

“……等等，你的意思是…？”

“迈克罗夫特极少走这样的险棋，如果你有什么三长两短的话恐怕会让他们兄弟从此决裂，但即便如此，在知晓自己兄弟身负枪伤之后恐怕再怎么胸有成竹也会有所担忧，比如：重伤之下的拷问会否产生计划外的损害？考虑到这些，麦克罗夫特做出了他的判断，而您做得很好，很快便给了我们重要的线索。尾随您赶到诺森伯兰后不久我便着手混到他们内部，一方面尽快拿到解药保证你的安全，一方面暗中接触歇洛克先生，制定下一步计划。”

在Barnes先生孜孜不倦的解释之下，Peter这才明白整个事件的全貌。

“所以现在的当务之急是阻止他们抵达伦敦？”

“umm，”没想到经Peter这么一问，对方居然面露难色，“说实在的，目前的情况是我们人手很有限，麦克罗夫特先生也还在对方势力的监控之下，因此阻止他们到伦敦并不现实。”

“那怎么办？！”

“罗杰斯抵达伦敦后会想办法绕开侍卫入宫觐见女王，请她授权自己重新执掌军队，这么一来麦克罗夫特也能重获自由，但时间上非常紧张，而且可能会遭到莫兰方面的阻挠……”

少年听罢略微思索一番，随后抬眼问道：“您知道船上的燃料还剩多少？”

“至少能支撑到港口附近，事实上诺亚的目的地是法国，不过……”对方听到这个问题后耸耸肩勾了勾嘴角，“现在你有什么计划？”

“您喜欢看海滨杂志吗？”

“Nope.”对方的笑容更大了，“但我有所耳闻。”

“Well,那您可很不幸地错过了蓝宝石案，虽然相较于其他悬案而言，这个案子可以算是乏善可陈了：一枚宝石被藏在一只白鹅体内，不过巧合的是，那枚宝石的所有者正是我的大学教授——班纳博士。”

“所以？”

“那是一枚产自北非的蓝宝石，虽然不如振金宝石那么珍贵，但足以以假乱真。”

“你知道吗Parker先生，”这下，Barnes毫不掩饰脸上的神采和赞叹，“我敢说，如果有任何人能够在歇洛克先生这个疯狂的计划里有足够的胆识协助并且保护他的话，那绝不会是麦克罗夫特或者他手下的任何一个人。”


	32. 五个莫里亚蒂（7）结案

Chapter32: 五个莫里亚蒂（7）结案  
日不落帝国的首都，伦敦。  
时钟的指针即将跨过午夜，虽然街上已经看不到什么行人，但煤气灯下的万家灯火还如同星河一般流淌在城市的大街小巷，威斯敏斯特教堂内灯火通明，社交季结束前，云集了政府首脑和众多贵族的特别礼拜正在进行。凌冬之前，深秋寒夜的薄雾笼罩了整座城市，贝克街的屋子里响起尖锐的嘶鸣，赫德森太太三步并作两步，赶到厨房把沸腾的水壶关掉。  
“好了你这个小混蛋，别想打碎这一壶！”她一边气呼呼地提着水壶，一边用脚赶走试图在脚边绕弯的Tessa。猎犬呼哧呼哧地喘着气，脚丫子上还残留着不久前打翻茶壶后沾上的水渍，“你真是和福尔摩斯先生一摸一样，都被Parker先生给惯坏了！！成天就想着半夜出去遛弯！但是不好意思，在我这儿行不通！”房东女士气呼呼地从餐厨里拿出一个完好的杯子，和角落里的茶杯碎片看上去是一套，“我这把老骨头没空陪你玩夜猫子游戏，如果您想做个淑女，就让我重新泡上一壶晚安茶睡个好觉！！”  
Tessa显然对做淑女这件事不感兴趣，她的干扰不仅并没有停止，相反开始变本加厉地尖声叫唤起来，敏捷的小型犬甚至一个箭步窜到玄关，回头看着房主，似乎想要出门。  
“No，这鬼天气，您是想冻死我吗？！”赫德森太太摇头拒绝。而就在此时，前门忽然响起了几声敲门声。  
起初房东女士满心以为是自己听错了——什么人会在这种寒冷的子夜拜访？  
“咚咚咚”  
这一回赫德森太太听得真真切切——这个礼貌生疏的敲门声显然不是侦探或者Parker先生，如此一来，便不像是按了什么好心。伦敦的治安根据区划不同大相径庭，贝克街所在的地区不算差，但也没有好到夜不闭户也能安心入睡的程度。  
“咚咚咚。”  
“谁？”老太太凑到门边询问，手里捏着那根放在门后的手杖。Tessa对着门外不停叫唤，楼上甚至开始传来隔壁邻居的咒骂声。  
“是我，赫德森太太。”——麦克罗夫特的声音响起时，房东女士确实非常吃惊，“抱歉，我无意在这个时候打扰您，但事情有些紧急。”  
打开房门的瞬间，遥远的来自泰晤士河边的钟声随着深夜的寒风一起涌进温暖的房间内，麦克罗夫特穿着那件熟悉的厚呢大衣站在221B门口，正在夜色中抬头听着大本钟那边传来的声响。钟声消散后不久，夜空中突然传来一声闷响，左邻右李传来几声嘈杂和惊呼，几番来回后，夜色又逐渐归于平静。麦克罗夫特先生站在月光下，若有所思地望着远方，仿佛一尊宁静的雕像。  
“麦克罗夫特先生？”  
“啊，抱歉，”访客很快转过头来，露出那个熟悉的客套表情，赫德森太太发现对方的脸上依然是那副淡然的模样，但她说不上这个向来不怎么表露情绪的高官嘴角，为今晚却似乎何挂着一丝近乎欣然雀跃的微笑，“事实上，如果您不介意的话，今晚我想替您遛个狗。”  
Tessa发出高兴的欢呼，赫德森太太一脸震惊："……您说的急事，就是……这个？“  
“没错，亲爱的女士。“麦克罗夫特脱下礼帽行了个礼，“事实上，如果今晚顺利的话，之后您都不用再顶着严寒替我的兄弟出门遛狗了。”  
“除非您搬来221B，”房东女士耸耸肩、摇摇头，“否则，在您的兄弟和Parker先生平安回来之前，我可说不好哪天才能准时入睡。”  
“Well，”情报局官员脸上的笑意愈发明显，“My point exactly。”  
====  
几小时后，在伦敦城的另一侧，Peter逐渐从短暂的溺水中苏醒过来。  
在此之前他刚刚经历了一场惊心动魄的连环计划，而对手莱瑞牧师显然也不是傻瓜。即使有了罗杰斯公爵的后援和顺利执行的宝石掉包行动，可只要没有到最后一刻，谁都不知道这个疯子会做出什么事情来。Peter早该想到对方会把最后的筹码用小心炸弹的形式和侦探一起困在塔楼顶层的椅子上，等着情报局和罗杰斯的陆军前来谈判，但他更应该想到福尔摩斯先生恐怕从一开始就已经决意要成为唯一那个为了伦敦搭上性命的人。  
少年不知道侦探是如何在麻药的控制下还能做出如此敏捷的反应，但既然是福尔摩斯，很可能更早之前就做了准备，毕竟，往身体里注入了如此多实验药物的人恐怕在耐性上也比一般人更高一些。而这一点，显然，号称“如果条件合适就暂停炸弹计时”的莱瑞牧师也没有想到。他在被突然撞上来的人质连带绑着炸弹的椅子一同顶到塔楼之外时满脸惊恐和惊讶，但Peter并不清楚对方是诧异于福尔摩斯果断突如其来的反抗，还是Peter果断跟着他们一起坠入塔楼下方湍急河流的举动？  
Peter撑起身子，全身的骨头嘎吱作响，他依稀记起爆炸时铺天盖地的洪流，冲击力之下直到现在他的耳朵还在隐约作响，有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己并没有能够在水底的爆炸中幸免，因为眼前的状况确实酷似多年前那个初次见面的时刻——他的身边是一个衣着破烂靠墙休息的男人，四周是熟悉的昏暗桥洞，唯一的不同是烛光被月光取代，而他的嘴里甚至还有一股熟悉辛辣的酒味，那股劣酒的味道几乎和过去一样呛口难喝，现在Peter知道那是东区颇受欢迎的廉价品牌。  
“我得说，廉价白兰地即使在桥洞底下放上将近10年也成不了甘醇，不过幸亏还能暖暖身子。“对方脸上满是伤痕，一只手垂在身侧，面色苍白，但眼神却在隐约的火光里发亮，笑容如多年前第一次见面时一样灿烂，“话说，您为什么对我逃脱绳索的技巧那么不放心？”  
“……您是说在旧伤未愈还被注射了麻药的情况下？”Peter忍着浑身的疼痛缓缓爬到对方身边查看男人的伤势，一边勾着嘴角回怼，“如果我没记错的话，爆炸前最后关头的那个绳结似乎是我替你解开的。”  
“Fair enough，不过也多亏了那些麻药，我甚至现在才觉得抬不起右手，”对方无力地冲Peter挤出一个笑容，伸出左手，替少年抹掉他脸上的血污，“但从结果上来说，我也救了您一次，而且，还是在被注射了麻药的情况下。”  
“所以您甚至都不愿意偶尔谦虚一回？”即使光线不佳，Peter也能辨认出藏在那抹微笑底下的痛楚，以及额头上不同于水渍的细微的冷汗，“承认我是个优秀的助手很难吗？”  
“Well，那么‘自称’优秀的助手Parker先生，”对方抬了抬眉毛，“您觉得对于目前咱们俩都遍体鳞伤、动弹不得的情况，最好该怎么做？”  
“在无法确认敌情的情况下，原地待命是最好的选择，更何况咱们也不能让麦克罗夫特无事可做，”Peter望着对方眼里一闪而过不约而同的狡黠，咧开嘴笑了起来，“不过在此之前，我倒是有个关于如何减轻疼痛的建议。”  
“如果您事先在这个桥洞里藏了止疼药剂，我会对您刮目相看。”  
“我得说，要成为您的助手，恐怕得准备比这更有效的东西。“  
比起福尔摩斯兄弟俩的面面俱到，随机应变也算是Peter的专长。在没有外部止疼药物的情况下，人体本身也能够提供一些备用选项——比如，多巴胺就是一种天然有效的止疼成分，而无论是甜食还是同喜欢的人亲吻，都能促进这类激素的分泌——即使只是一个青涩的试探的碰触。Peter Parker非常乐意成为能够让大侦探福尔摩斯先生感到意外的人之一，无论是在案件方面还是其他方面。他能感觉到对方的情绪波动，甚至在他依依不舍抽离的时候微微开启了嘴唇，Peter在欣喜中冒失地闯了进去，几番纠缠之后，忽然听到耳边响起一阵嘈杂，甚至还夹杂着几声狗叫。  
“怎么回事？”Peter有些吃惊地辨认出那是Tessa的声音。  
“很抱歉打扰二位，”桥洞外，麦克罗夫特拖长的尾音在这个瞬间听上去竟然有那么些惹人讨厌的意思，“但我猜这个消息能弥补你们被破坏的兴致——就在刚才，英国情报局在泰晤士河下游发现了莱瑞牧师的遗体。”  
“这对我们来说有什么好处呢？”  
“我听说皇室为你准备了一枚帝国勋章。”  
“听上去很无聊。”  
“他们一向缺乏创造力，”麦克罗夫特说道，“或者你可以提出你感兴趣的需求，我猜只要不掏空国库，女王都会尽力满足。”  
“Well，事实上倒也不必烦劳her majesty，”侦探笑着揽过Peter的脖子，把额头贴在少年的额头上，轻笑着说道，”我已经找到了最优秀的助手。“

===  
本案改编自《五个桔核》《最后一案》《巴斯克维尔的猎犬》


	33. 空屋（上）

Chapter33：空屋（上）

贝克街221B曾经是一间被人遗忘的空屋。  
直到某一天，一个棕发的年轻人在一位老妪的带领下打开那扇尘封已久的房门。  
“这就是我跟您提到的那个空房，福尔摩斯先生。”房门吱呀一声打开，气流中的灰尘在阳光下纷飞翩舞，许久没有被打开的老房子里散发出一股不怎么新鲜的霉味。墙面上剥落的墙纸上隐约留着一些血迹，木制桌面上留下过钝器击打的损伤，壁炉上方有刻划计数的痕迹，角落里的酒瓶上蒙了一层蛛网。  
年轻男子对屋内的情况不为所动，脚步轻快地走在木制地板上，扬起地面上累计许久的尘土。  
“看上去很合适，”他飞快地朝窗口望了一下街面，蓬松的棕发在阳光下显出一层活泼的光泽，随后转过身来，笑着对房东女士问道，“位置绝佳、布局合理，我想全伦敦都找不到第二间比这更完美的房子。”  
“您确定不收下它作为酬劳吗？221A足够我一个人养老居住。我没有子嗣，剩下的这套就算留给自己也没什么用处，”女士疑惑地说道，“而且，若不是您和麦克罗夫特先生的帮助，我是没法从那个可怕的债主手里拿回这套房子的。”  
“不必，赫德森太太，您太客气了，我只是作为侦探，完成职业生涯的首单委托而已。”对方笑着说道，“如果您一定要酬谢的话，倒是可以考虑在我业务的初期给我降低一部分房租。”  
“欧，这完全没有问题，说真的，就屋里的状况，我也不好意思向您收太多费用，”赫德森太太的笑容里带着几分感慨和悲伤，她转头向四周看了看，饱经风霜的脸庞早已失去了年轻时的光泽，“别看它现在这样……您恐怕想象不到，这间屋子，曾经也装满了我少女时代不少美好的回忆……如今，却成了这么一间伤痕累累的空屋。”说罢她收回目光，望着的年轻人说道，“说句实在话，要不是您提出想租住，我还真不知道该那它怎么办，不是所有人都向您一样能对这些痕迹毫不在意的。”  
“或许正是因为我和它臭味相投，都不太招人喜欢吧，”对方扬起一个看似爽朗的笑容，摸了一把桌上的灰尘，将皮箱砰地一声放到地上，“我想就是这一间了，赫德森太太，今后这间空屋会变得热闹起来，我已经打算好了，要用无数的案件来填满它。”  
贝克街221B曾经是一间堆满各种故事的空屋。  
白天，这间位于闹市区的小屋门前总有络绎不绝的访客。委托人们通过不同的途径获悉这位即使从未见过面也能准确说出委托人身世背景的侦探，在这个看似普通的房间里，与他分享属于自己的烦恼和疑惑。这间过去看上去空空荡荡甚至还有那么些骇人的空屋里逐渐充满了各式各样的人生和故事，不同的情绪在伦敦的迷雾和小提琴的急弦间交织，歇洛克·福尔摩斯的档案柜越来越满，各种资料堆满了客厅和卧室，有时候几乎没有下脚之处，然而，这些短暂的片段都如同街面上那些匆匆过客，在一个时间出现，又在下一个时间消失。221B里始终只有那一位房客，而那个房客的心里，即使堆满了别人的故事和秘密，也始终只是一间大门紧闭、无人问津的空屋。  
直到有一天，另一个难缠的房客搬了进来。  
“我不需要室友，一个华生就够呛了！在华生之前我一直都过得很好！”  
“恕我直言，若不是华生医生照看着您的健康，恐怕这会儿您已经躺在底下6英尺的单间里了，”赫德森太太态度坚决，“而且只是帮Parker先生一个忙而已，他刚刚毕业，还没有收入，这样一来能减轻他的负担，闲暇之余还能替我整理一下您留下的这堆烂摊子。”房东女士指了指厨房里冒出的黑色烟雾。  
“……算了，如果您坚持，”对方撇撇嘴，带着点幼稚和无奈，低声说道，“反正过不多久他就会走的。”  
这大概是福尔摩斯先生作为侦探的职业生涯中为数不多的判断失误，Peter Parker不仅没有离开，甚至开始有了在221B安营扎寨的趋势——房主的东西逐渐开始按照他的习惯摆放，急促炫技的小提琴开始偏向温和舒缓适合入眠的选曲，即使被赶出房子另觅住处，他喜爱的食物还是会照例出现在柜子里。Peter Parker并不知道，那间紧闭的空屋早已在男孩锲而不舍的等待下偷偷卸下了沉重的门锁，只要轻轻转动把手，大门就会为它敞开。只可惜，屋里的人不敢说，屋外的人也不敢问，他们就这样隔着房门浪费了太久的光阴。  
幸好，现在并不算晚。  
“赫德森太太，时间？！”  
“距离歌剧开演还有1小时。”她看到冒冒失失的男孩从楼梯上冲下来，胸前的手帕还没有完全塞进口袋，“时间来得及，小伙子，马车已经等在外头了！”  
“好的，谢谢您赫德森太太！”对方给了她一个告别的亲吻和拥抱，“一会儿见！欧……不过今天我们可能会晚些才回来……”  
“那你们可吃不到晚餐了，”房东女士笑着打趣，顺手将对方胸前的手巾放整齐，拍了拍少年的脸颊，“替我向福尔摩斯先生问好。”  
房门关上的瞬间屋子里又恢复了平静，房东女士看着楼梯上那扇紧闭的房门，她想，或许这一次，贝克街221B将终于不再是一间空屋。

====  
“抱歉，福尔摩斯先生！我来晚……了？”打开门的瞬间他发现迎接自己的并非因为治疗和情报局的扫尾工作久别了将近一个月的侦探，而是一脸严肃的麦克罗夫特，“啊……抱歉先生，我可能走错房间了。”  
“不，Parker先生，是我们在等您。”  
对方不由分说把他推进包厢内，Peter这才发现包厢的帘子是拉上的，因此显得灯光昏暗，但隐约能够撇见座位上端坐着一位衣着高雅、姿态端庄的贵族老妇。而接下来，更令他震惊的则是麦克罗夫特毕恭毕敬的态度和对对方的称呼，“Your majesty，这位就是Peter Parker先生。”  
Your……majesty？！Peter瞪着眼睛望向麦克罗夫特，但对方压根没有看他，而是将压根没搞清楚状况的少年往前推去。当Peter把目光放回妇人身上时，发现那个转过身来面对自己的贵族女士，果然就跟硬币上的女王像长得一模一样！  
“陛下……“他来不及消化巨大的惊讶，只能跟着对方的眼神，接过那只带着白手套的  
手背行吻手礼。  
“Parker先生，我听说了您在振金反应堆案件中的英勇行动，”对方温和地称赞道，“福尔摩斯先生也对您在市政厅的业绩赞赏有加，能让他给出全优评价的人实属难得，所以我坚持请他让我同您见上一面。”  
“……您过奖了，”这番夸奖让少年有些受宠若惊，“事实上，我的贡献恐怕不到福尔摩斯先生的十分之一。”  
“麦克罗夫特确实贡献良多，但他身在其位，有你得不到的资源，我相信如果有朝一日您也拥有同样的视野和力量，一定会成为大英不可或缺的栋梁。”  
这是什么意思？Peter不明白对方为什么突然将自己跟麦克罗夫特相比较，而且事实上他刚才说到的福尔摩斯，指的是贝克街的那一位：“这个……恐怕比我更能胜任的还有很多。”  
“Parker先生，”麦克罗夫特罕见地打断Peter的话头，少年惊诧地回头看了他一眼，发现麦克罗夫特目光严肃、语气郑重，“事实上，女王陛下正在推进一项旨在改革英国上层的圆桌骑士计划，她认为您是这个计划的不二人选，因此特意选在今天和您见面。”  
“圆桌骑士……”  
“振金事件之后，白金汉宫深切感受到改革的迫切，被旧贵族和隐藏势力把持的英国上层急需补充新鲜血液，这项计划就是其中之一，”麦克罗夫特解释道，“能进入这项计划也就意味着成为大英政府的预备军。女王尤其希望能有优秀的平民子弟加入，这也是骑士计划最大的初衷，而您凭借在此前展现出的忠诚和勇敢，获得了陛下的钦点。”  
“……我？！”这个突如其来的消息让Peter一时间无法消化。  
“市政厅的出色工作和振金事件中的英勇表现足够作为您的背书，Parker先生，”女王说道，虽然她的语气非常坦诚，但眉宇间却有一丝隐约的疑虑，“但有一件事，因为事关重要，我希望亲自来与您当面确认。”  
“是、是的。”  
“我在偶然间得到了一份来自东区的名单，很不幸，它能够证明歇洛克·福尔摩斯先生的一些行为并不符合大英国教对一个合格国民的要求，”对方颇有深意地打量着Peter，“鉴于您和他的紧密关系，我很担心您也受到了某些的不良影响。事实上，我听说过一些令人担忧的传言，有关您对他的感情，可能超出了一个正派绅士应该允许的范畴。”  
Peter愣了一下，很快意识到对方指的是什么，虽然女王的语气似乎有在为Peter开脱的意思，但正是这种态度让少年心里冒出极大的反感——仿佛福尔摩斯先生是他身上的拖累或者说瑕疵，“我向您保证，陛下，爱上他是我自己的决定，没有他就没有今天的我。”  
这个直白的回答似乎非常出乎女王的意料，她抬了抬眉毛，嘴角似乎带着些不屑的笑意：“我得说，Parker先生，忠诚确实是一种优秀的品质，尤其对于圆桌骑士而言。但人在年轻的时候常常会把它和一些感情弄混，尤其是在您并没有多少爱情经历的情况下。”对方的语气非常真诚，这种真诚让Peter既难过又恼火，“多年之后，等您发现当初冲昏了头脑的爱之甘醇只是无名劣酒而悔不及当初，恐怕就已经措施了最好的时机。”  
“所以，您今天来，是要我做选择？”  
“我只是来提醒您：您有机会成为一个更好的人，也有机会遇到更好的人。”  
“对我来说福尔摩斯先生就是最好的，无论过去现在还是将来。”Peter干脆地回绝道，“如果爱有任何形态的话那么它绝不是什么瑕疵或者阻碍，而是比任何头衔更值得我骄傲的勋章。对我来说，所谓的责任荣誉或者忠诚都只有唯一的一个对象，那就是Sherlock Anthony Holmes。”  
这番坚决的态度让女王非常意外，她抬起眉毛，瞪大眼睛，似乎在消化Peter坚定的拒绝。少年坦然直视着对方漂亮惊诧的眼眸，没有注意到身后的麦克罗夫特在与女王交换眼神的时候忍不住露出了微笑。  
“Your majesty，”麦克罗夫特说道，声音里带着一点笑意，“我想结果已经很明显了，是否到此为止呢？”  
“Well，”对面妇人的气场就在这个瞬间忽然来了个180度大转弯，她勾起嘴角，松开眉毛，露出一个释然的真诚微笑，“好吧，这5镑算我输…啊，抱歉，Parker先生，请原谅我偶尔的不矜持，这是苏格兰人*那里学来的坏习惯，”她乐呵呵地欣赏着Peter一脸茫然的样子，随后略微扭头，望着角落里的一个座位。  
Peter巡着她的目光才发现，原来昏暗灯光的阴影里还坐着一个背对他的熟悉身影！  
“福尔摩斯先生…！”  
“歇洛克先生没有来参加授勋仪式，我今天特意来将勋章当面给他以示感谢。另外嘛，就是来替我那个叛逆的天才小侄女玛丽亚把把关，毕竟，这可涉及到她小儿子的终身幸福。”对方在Peter来得及整理出这惊人的关系网之前先一步在麦克罗夫特的指引下迈出了包厢的大门，回头对目瞪口呆的男孩温和一笑，“另外，圆桌骑士的事我建议您认真考虑一下，如果有任何回复，都可以通过麦克罗夫特与我联系。”

====  
TBC  
*苏格兰人：维多利亚女王晚年的绯闻男友约翰·布朗是苏格兰人。


	34. 空屋（中）

Chapter34:空屋（中）

“一切全都弄清，一切全都弄清，她爱我，她爱我……”  
帘子外面响起了著名的咏叹调段落，所有的观众都在屏息凝神聆听舞台上演员的歌声，而幽暗的包厢里，Peter缓缓走到角落里的观众面前，单膝跪下，抬头望着他的爱人。  
反应堆事件之后，福尔摩斯先生因为治疗和后续情报局的工作而一直没有回到贝克街，他们已经有将近一个月没有见面。少年能够认出那身西装，正是第一次在贝克街见面时惊艳到他的那一套，和自己同款的方巾整齐叠在胸前的口袋里，脸颊上留着一些细小的尚未来得及痊愈的伤痕，而即使在算不上明亮的灯光里，那双眼睛却依然美的如同夜空里最耀眼的星辰。  
没有语言。  
不需要语言。  
温热的手掌抚上男孩的脸颊，很快被对方捉住，轻轻拉到唇边。  
您确定吗？——他看到他的眼睛在这么问。如同回答一般，骑士垂下眼眸，在国王的手背印上宣誓永恒忠诚的亲吻。  
“我确定，我能肯定……”  
他一直爱他，从那个温暖的圣诞夜开始，跨过铅字印刷的那些日夜，走过从未被人悉数的十七级台阶，直到最终站在那扇熟悉的木门前。敲门者对爱并无任何深刻的见地、应门者以为自己将永远与爱无缘，然而偏偏是爱，将他们的人生相连。  
指尖的热量引导少年起身，膝盖顶到腿间的坐垫上，春日里蝴蝶扇动着温暖的体温，带领着他炙热的呼吸贴近那对玫瑰色的双唇。  
“我能听见她美好的心在跳，我们的叹息和感慨也都混合在一道。  
我听得见，我的心脏也在雀跃，我们的叹息混合在一道。  
天哪！我别无所求，若是为了爱她，哪怕死亡也好！”  
高亢婉转的音符和耳内的脉搏声一起撞击着青年的神经，火热的呼吸烧光了他肺部的空气，湿润柔软的舌尖纠缠着他的心脏，微弱的鼻音和后颈的摩挲把他的最后一点理智按在地上疯狂碾压。老天！！如果说世间真有什么爱之甘醇的话，Peter百分之百确定那就是现在正包裹着他舌尖的那些湿润与甘甜，而如果上帝说这就是不可饶恕的罪孽的话，他愿意为此下一百次一千次一万次地狱。  
“虽然经验不足，却相当勇敢，骑士先生，”漫长的一吻过后，男人搂着对方的脖子发出几声亲昵的调笑，在情事上根本还是初学者的Peter哪里顶得住第欧根尼vip如此认真的撩拨，身体早就起了反应却不知所措，满面坨红地不知如何开口，“我本打算放弃欣赏艾琳·艾德勒女士的花腔，先回到贝克街再做这些，但看样子有人已经等不及了？”  
修长的手指在男孩热切的注视下摸上对方裤子上的纽扣，年轻的火热的性器很快蹦出来落到那只灵巧的手里，Peter从喉头发出一声满足的叹息。帘子外的唱段换了一位技巧出众的女高音，炫技般的花腔下男人的手指也展现着一如小提琴般高超的技巧，包厢外潮水般的掌声淹没了少年释放时激动的喘息。  
“福尔摩斯先生…”这一次的俯身亲吻比起之前几次来带着更明显的侵略感，在对方的配合下年轻人撤掉身下男人脖颈处柔软的的领巾、解下质地良好的西服，脱去碍事的裤子，只为那具几乎被压得陷在沙发座里的躯体留下了彻底敞开的衬衫和搭扣繁琐的袜带，原本就温暖如春的室内加上情欲燃烧的热量让那具身体泛出鲜艳明媚的红晕，在衬衫的白色背景下如同一朵夜色中只为少年绽放的玫瑰，于帘幕遮掩中展开从未披露过的姿态。初尝人事的男孩额头冒着汗，急切地在对方的小腹上磨蹭低头索求那双甜美的嘴唇，却被温柔地挡了回去。  
“男士之间有其他的办法，但需要更多的耐心，”对方安慰地吻了一下对方通红的鼻尖，张开双腿挂到沙发扶手上，露出尚未彻底苏醒的花蕊，“仔细看，我只教这一次。”  
现在，Peter已经完全无心帘子外的演出了，因为显然，面前的这段私人表演吸引了他的全部注意力，甚至都快把他的脑袋弄爆炸了。沾着他精液的指腹在花蕊四周柔软的肌肤上一遍遍画着圈，把男孩的味道涂抹在即将属于他的领地，直到花蕊开始泛红、小嘴开始亲吻吮吸试探的指尖。手指很快滑入其中，将粘稠的蜜露送入小口品尝，少年不可思议地看着对方进出的动作和逐渐拱起的腰肢。他的情人是如此可爱、令人痴迷，连手淫时的表情都那么美丽。对方得手势越来越深入，以至于在如此吵闹得环境下Peter竟然能听到花蕊中心得水声。当对方几乎要把垫在身下得衣物弄出水渍的时候，少年冷不丁地将自己的手指送了进去。  
“啊！”  
男人的惊呼被帘子外的一个高音盖了过去，精壮的腰肢挂满汗液弯出弧度，但手指却没有退出，而是指引着Peter在肠道内部一个小核上轻重打转。滚烫柔软绵密的收缩感让蓄势待发的少年更加急迫，不敢想象被对方紧紧包裹的感觉。他一边重重地摩擦着脆弱的花核，将茎杆顶端逼出汁液，一边锁住对方的双唇以免漏音，独享着男人嘴角泄漏的银丝和闷叫。  
这番出于意料的操作完全打乱了侦探的节奏，各种意义上来说，Peter都是一个学习能力极强、同时又善于自己发挥的助手。即使福尔摩斯先生已经被弄得眼角含泪、呼吸混乱、脚尖打颤、无心给予他任何提示，Peter还是看准了时机，在顶峰来临前将手指快速拔出，一个顶身把在忍耐中硬得发疼的粗壮肉柱狠狠捅进了来不及闭合的花芯。  
帘子外的故事迎来尾声的高潮乐曲，欢快的和声包围了整个剧场。帘子内的沙发座上，男人在高音中被顶得几乎失去平衡，只能紧紧搂着对方的脖子，任凭男孩将他重重压进沙发里压开双腿到最大限度对着蜜水横流的花芯深处狠操蛮搅，湿漉漉的屁股一次次撞在对方的小腹上，甚至在肉体之间牵出粘腻的丝线。年轻人的技巧和耐心都有限，但却凭着那股单纯的热诚把男人的身体和心灵都几乎操到融化。上面的嘴和下面的嘴都被喂得满满当当，平日里的伶牙俐齿也只剩不成语义的碎片和急促的呼吸。在那些随着唾液划落的微弱惊呼中，“Mr.Parker”很快变成了柔软带着湿气的“Pete”。少年有足够的把握，除了他之外，没有人见过向来自信高傲的侦探露出过如此脆弱迷离的表情。华生医生以为这个有“钢铁一般意志”的战友比起爱和欲来更钟情于严密冰冷的逻辑，但他从未想过铸造钢铁所需要的恰恰是炙热的高温，即使是最坚硬的金属也注定会融化在岩浆里。  
他能感觉到在这近乎灭顶的快感中对方努力在迎合他，甚至在——上帝原谅他的不敬——用尽手段勾引和挽留他，几乎没有经验的男孩根本控制不住自己的力度和速度，舌尖的撩拨直达心脏，剧烈的高潮中，男孩紧紧搂着对方颤抖的身体，强势地亲吻压住喉咙深处的惊呼，逼得下身的小嘴大力吮吸，把一股股滚烫浓稠的液体尽数留在花户深处。  
这是今年伦敦市内的最后一场重头歌剧，观众们在谢幕后依然不断的热情鼓掌几乎要把剧院楼顶都掀掉。但Peter和福尔摩斯先生没有等到安可便提前从侧门悄无声息地离了场，散场时，保安根据隔壁客人的说辞检查了这间“似乎发出了奇怪声音”的包房，却发现里面没有任何可疑人员的踪迹，只是一间没有拉起帘子的空屋。  
另一边，在颠簸的马车上，Peter和他的先生紧紧贴着对方交换了好几次绵长的呼吸。Peter不明白为什么和福尔摩斯先生接吻会这么叫人上瘾。下车后他从口袋里掏出一整张大票塞给目瞪口呆的车夫，拉着侦探快步走进了221号。  
“不对！”刚点起壁炉的少年忽然惊觉，“赫德森太太还在家！”  
“关于这一点，房东太太似乎未卜先知了，”福尔摩斯先生一边脱着大衣一边笑着举起餐桌上的留言条，“她临时决定带着Tessa去肯辛顿的姐妹家做客，后天才回来。”  
“…她怎么知道…”  
“欧，或许她早就知道了。”男人在壁炉火焰的映衬下笑得明艳，“我猜，这是赫德森太太的推理。”  
无论如何，赫德森太太的推理结果完全正确，他们在221B卧室的床褥中又高潮了一次。天资聪颖的Parker先生在一晚上的实践中飞速进步，将导师级别的情人压在身下干得小腿抽搐乳头发肿潮吹不止，近乎虚脱到任他摆布。  
接下去的两天，房客和他的爱人除了用餐之外很少离开床铺，也不允许对方离开自己超过一个手臂的距离。大多数时候他们会在床上看书、聊天或者复盘一些案件，而晚上的时间则几乎留给了性。少年在一次次结合中熟悉了男人身上的每一寸皮肤和每一个敏感点，正如过去被他记在心里的那些小习惯和小缺点一样。  
又一夜的疯狂缠绵后，余韵中福尔摩斯先生的嘴里含着男孩的精液，殷红翕合的肉唇里流出浓稠的白浊，那些粘液和晚安茶搭配的蜂蜜融合在一起，流下被操红的淫肉和股缝，最终被舌头包裹起来。  
“嗯…嗯啊！Pe…啊…Pete！”少年的舌头扫过男人下体的每一寸肌肤，柔软湿润的皮肤像是鲜嫩多汁的牡蛎，男人被吃得一次次拱身娇喘哑声惊呼。直到对方享受完他的下身，将注意力集中到印着吻痕的粉色奶头上。天色明亮前，侦探在体力透支中被搂在怀里吸着奶头把玩着淫茎，屁股里流出过多的精液。他的身上沾满了男孩的气息，后穴被爱液填满，环抱着身体的臂弯给了他前所未有的安全感，而他的心里满是比炉火还温暖的爱意。  
贝克街221B，歇洛克·福尔摩斯的空屋，终于被真正的爱填满了。


	35. 空屋（下）全文完结

Chapter35：空屋（下）全文完结

“这就是我跟您提到的那间空屋，Parker先生。”一身毛呢大衣的男子在微寒的空气里搓着手，向面前一位提着行李的年轻人访客介绍道，“我的祖父买下它后，没有对内部做过多的改动，保留了19世纪中期的建筑风格，不过要是想翻新一下的话，也完全没有问题。”  
“我觉得这样很好。”  
“欧…是吗，这可真稀奇，我还以为您会更喜欢最近流行的样式……”看到Peter似乎很满意自己的推荐，对方心里燃起希望，热情地介绍起来，“就像我刚才在火车上对您说到的，建起这栋屋子的是个祖上来自德国的乡绅，他们家最后一代屋主曾经是我祖父在约克大学的同事，据说人很聪明，夫人也很优秀，可惜之后不知怎么弄得家道中落，妻亡子散，房子也被迫出售。可是当时那家的名声臭到连接手的人也没有，我的祖父为了帮助他们家才出手接了盘，其实从那之后开始房子便一直空关着，如果对这个您不介意的话……”  
“完全不，皮姆先生，”Peter笑了笑，环视着四周，“对我来说这无关紧要。”  
“……那真是太好了！”对方舒了一口气，“实不相瞒，这房子握在手里对我来说也确实没什么大用处。我们家的生意一直都在伦敦，如今纽约的形势转好，我想着卖掉它换些本金，趁着东风去美国扩大业务，”对方有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，盯着青年询问的眼神说道，“几个月前，盘踞纽约多年的死酷党人被一锅端，这个消息您肯定知道吧？”  
“欧，是的，实际上我对他们并不算陌生，”Peter点头，“纽约著名的黑手党。”  
“听说那个团伙盘踞美国的东部港口多年，烧杀抢掠恶事做尽不说，还把控着英美之间的航线，向轮船公司收取所谓的保护费，甚至还把触角伸向了西部的金矿走私，”对方无不感慨地说道，“没想到，这么一群十恶不赦的混蛋竟然被掀开老底杀了个措手不及，真是大快人心！！看来这世间确实还有正义可言。”  
男人口中的新闻Peter也在纽约的报纸上读到过，据说，这番操作的背后除了美国当地警方的努力，还有一位来自英国的神秘人士的协助，而这位神秘绅士的姓名虽然没有被透露，但却在坊间传言中被称为“女王的骑士”，因此也有人怀疑他是否与白金汉宫背后的精英组织——“圆桌骑士”有关。  
但不论故事的背景如何演变，死酷党人被彻底消灭的事实确实让大西洋上的航线比之前越发活跃起来，不少人造船公司都跃跃欲试，号称将推出更多往来游轮。也有不少英国人想要借此机会去新大陆的市场碰碰运气。乡绅带着好奇打量了青年几眼，忍不住问道：“反而是像您这样，放弃城里的工作跑来乡村生活的年轻人倒实在不多见。我听说您回英国之前也是在纽约工作？”  
“我确实去了两年，”青年点头，“当时，我偶然在西区的一家俱乐部结交了一名美国富商，感觉意气相投，他手上虽然有不少远东的贸易业务，但英美航线却举步维艰，于是我毛遂自荐跑去纽约加入了他的公司，但之后正如您所了解的那样——凡是要在曼哈顿立足做英美贸易，都得跟死酷党人打交道，不肯屈服的话只有卷铺盖走人，大多数时候见好就收才是上策。”说到这儿，Peter耸耸肩，“虽然那帮流氓已经被一网打尽，但对我而言美国梦已经结束，现在我更想在英国宁静的乡村里继续完成曾经的目标。”年轻人并不太介意对方的好奇心，甚至乐呵呵地补充道，“实际上，我曾给《海滨杂志》投过稿，不过都被拒绝了。如今，虽然没在美国弄出什么大名堂，但好歹多看了不少稀奇古怪的人和事，另外也有了些积蓄不怕饿死，所以想再试一试。”  
“啊，海滨杂志！！”听到这个名字，对方似乎很高兴，“我也很喜欢看，尤其是当年华生医生的《福尔摩斯探案》系列，您知道吗，《最后一案》出版的那会儿，我整整无精打采了一个月……太遗憾了，福尔摩斯先生的去世绝对是全英国的损失！”  
“我也很喜欢那个系列，”青年点头附和，“说那是我少年时代的《圣经》也不为过，”  
“哦！”对方恍然大悟，“所以我才会在门口遇见您，221B博物馆的门口！您也是福尔摩斯先生的粉丝？！”  
“显而易见，而且我一下船就去了，”棕发的年轻人在洒满阳光的房间里踱步，他的眼神里全然是新鲜，可是又不知从哪里透出一股熟悉的感觉，仿佛这并不是他第一次踏入这栋乡间住宅，“在看《海滨杂志》那会儿，我就开始写故事了，只不过目前为止还没能成功发表任何一个。”  
“我敢说这里非常适合写作。”男子点头附和，“约克是个安静的小镇，人口不多，但是也留着一些城墙和古迹。另外，屋子后面还有个花园，虽然疏于打理，但里面的玫瑰倒是一年比一年多，再过一个月，那里就会开满了漂亮的花朵……”  
“那真是太好了，”年轻的买主点点头，回头对房主说道，“我想立刻就把它定下来。”  
“立刻？”对方狐疑地看着Peter风尘仆仆的样子和地上还贴着海关标签的皮箱，“您是认真的吗？”  
“立刻，皮姆先生，”Peter笑着说道，“另外，价格方面您无须担心，我现在就能给您开出500磅的支票。”  
“500磅？！”这个价格让对方吓了一跳，”我不想骗您，Parker先生，这是当年我祖父买来时的价格，现在早就连当时的一半都不值啦！”  
“我想把它作为生日礼物，”青年一脸淡定地笑着问道，“您方才在路上提到，这家原来的主人姓Stark？”   
“是的。”  
“巧合的是，我爱人的旧姓也叫这个，另外，也非常喜欢玫瑰，在我看来这栋房子实在是再合适不过。”Peter礼貌又感叹地说道，“今天能在221B门口遇见您，或许确实是某种缘分。”  
“原来如此！”对方恍然大悟，“那么这确实是一份再合适不过的礼物了！！”

====  
大约一个月之后，Parker先生在4月的春风里牵着他的爱人走近这栋古旧却温馨的乡间别墅。  
在这里，没有人会把年轻人身边那位眼光明亮、衣着得体、温文尔雅的伦敦绅士同几个月前结束2年卧底任务、一举击溃横亘在大西洋航线上阻碍的神秘英雄联系在一起——毕竟，即使是海滨杂志的忠实读者，也很难从那些与本人完全不像的插画中认出真实世界里的咨询侦探，更何况，两年前当《海滨杂志》放出《最后一案》后，不光是大洋彼岸的对手放松了警惕，几乎所有人都以为福尔摩斯先生真的在爆炸中与罪犯头目同归于尽，虽然这倒也符合了故事主角期望淡出公众视野的想法。  
而所谓“圆桌骑士”的流言蜚语也并不是没有根据。毕竟，新泽西富豪Tony Stark的身份就是为了今后与死库党人的交手而特意制造的，福尔摩斯的假死倒是免去了身份暴露的风险。而Peter虽然最终答应了女王“圆桌骑士”的邀约，但事实上在正式的名册里并没有出现他的名字。Sir Parker只是作为专属于秘密王棋的第十三位圆桌骑士伴其左右，不光要在纽约协助其使命，回到英国后也继续执行保障对方安全的任务。  
而当Peter回到伦敦，在221B门口遇到皮姆先生时，他瞬间就知道自己找到了最合适的安全屋。  
原本空荡荡的房间里已经在麦克罗夫特的帮助下恢复到最初的摆设，当然，那些多出来的实验器材、资料柜和略显杂乱的工作室和书架上的一整套来自编辑部的珍藏版海滨杂志还是让这间洒满阳光的居所带上了几分221B的气息。兴奋的Tessa一头扎进后院的草地中打滚，而来自米歇尔的双份茶具、赫德森太太的一对手工靠枕、以及May的花瓶则让小小的居室平添出几分新婚般的浪漫气息——更不用提Peter一早便放在桌面上的那两枚同款的戒指。  
“虽然我知道您讨厌乡村生活。”打开后门走进院子时，Peter感觉到手指被握紧，男人的眼神在阳光下满是温柔，像是初春时节万物复苏时被柳枝抚过的池塘，“但我猜这个范围并不包括约克？”  
“更准确地说，是所有有你在的地方，Parker先生。”  
他们在后院的花海里接吻，玫瑰的香味和春天的气息涌入乡村小屋的每一个角落。至此为止，福尔摩斯先生生命中的最后一间空屋也在沉默多年后被亲朋好友的祝福和希冀填满，成为人们口中“家”的样子。

====  
本案改编自《空屋奇案》《恐怖谷》  
原著中福尔摩斯的生日应当在1月，这里为了剧情改成了妮的月份。  
原本打算将他们出发去美国作为结尾，但比起冒险，我还是想给虫铁一个安稳的结局，也算是和原著归隐田园相呼应了。  
这个故事包含了我对英国的短暂回忆，灵感来自曾经看过的两篇古早福尔摩斯原著同人，《责任、荣誉和忠诚》以及《可笑的简单》，并且我自认为没有能够超过它们，惭愧。  
之后会像另两篇完结文一样写一个彩蛋后续。  
Thank you for being with this story.


	36. 后记

后记：有机会的话，我还会去一次爱丁堡

1）对这篇连载我其实不太满意，最后一案的构思不怎么完整，铺成也比较一般，这是这个系列最大的遗憾。主要原因是我其实本来只想些肉来着233，所以就有点急躁了……

2）事实上比起漫威系列，我更喜欢福尔摩斯系列中妮妮的造型，各种意义上的的戳到点。最初的构思来自于A4之后我曾经想写一片与大腐联动的穿越文，但写了两张之后感觉写不下去就放弃了，后来就干脆只写维多利亚背景的故事。

3）在看福尔摩斯原著的时候我就开始咳了，所以事实上我最早接触的福华福是原著同人，其中最喜欢的是《责任、荣誉和忠诚》以及《可笑的简单》，后者是米尔沃顿的改编，很有新意，前者的情绪调动和《协奏、交响与独自沉迷》有那么点异曲同工的感觉，但更克制，而且是以mary的视角写的，很有原著的风格。

4）《爱之甘醇》是十九世纪中期的意大利歌剧，当时我偶然搜到它，觉得故事情节很傻缺但又符合穷小子爱上富家千金的虫铁人设（bushi，所以就拿来做了小说标题，另外一个原因么是我想写包厢H，其中的唱段也是歌剧中的名段《偷洒一滴泪》，所以……其实原本想要写成《可笑的简单》那样简单的故事，但后来文章脱离了控制……

5）短暂地去过英国，阿尼维克和爱丁堡是我最喜欢的两个城市，所以给了他们比较多地戏份。爱尔兰也一样。我想有机会的话还会去爱丁堡一次，往苏格兰走。至于约克，我对它的感觉不好不坏，因为城邦的标志是白玫瑰，我把侦探的家乡设定在了那里，算是和舞会时虫送的玫瑰相呼应。

6）话说其实一边写一边查过去的生活细节还挺有意思的，包括所谓的歇斯底里症的治疗等等。另外那个时代也是有假肢的，而且做得还很弗兰克斯坦，如果用在bucky身上会很有趣，但也没有能够做到合适的展开。以及，其实那个时代就有套了，只不过我为了情节发展的节奏没有写233。

7）虽然写得磕磕绊绊，但这也是我的第一篇福尔摩斯背景文，所以个人还是挺骄傲的。如果以后有番外的话，可能会结合马普尔小姐的风格做些日常向，或者就是写写在美国的卧底经历。当然更大的可能是我因为另外两个坑的关系完全没有时间扩展大腐背景的故事线。

8）但至少我完结了，这不比盖里奇强？

====  
（完）


End file.
